L-001
by Scalysharc
Summary: Keseharian seorang saniwa di Sagami no Kuni. Chapter 10 ; Ia bersyukur karena ini bukan rapat pertemuan dimana mereka semua ada di dalam satu ruangan. Sang saniwa berdoa dalam hati agar tak ada yang melihat kepalanya terkantuk-kantuk.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu © DMM & Nitro+

 **Warning : _OOC, OC, headcanon author._**

* * *

 _Chapter 1 : Suatu Hari di Sebuah Citadel Sagami no Kuni_

* * *

"Sebaiknya kau menggunakan formasi _echelon_."

"...Entahlah, rasanya lebih aman untuk persenjataan jika menggunakan _horizontal_."

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro rasanya gatal sekali ingin mencengkeram kepala sang saniwa di kedua sisinya. _Jadi bola-bola persenjataan lebih penting dari pada formasi, begitu?_ Memang benar mempertahankan keutuhan persenjataan itu baik tapi kekuatan serangan mereka jadi tidak maksimal jika terus begini.

"Tenang saja, kalau kita sampai di pemimpinnya, nanti aku pasti memilih formasi yang terbaik."

Sang saniwa perempuan tersenyum santai, menepuk antusias bahu Yamanbagiri.

"Lagipula, kalian kan kuat. Aku percaya pada kekuatan kalian."

Yamanbagiri hanya bisa menghela napas. Terserah apa kata majikan barunya ini saja.

Ketika pemuda yang mengenakan kain putih seperti jubah itu tak protes lagi, sang saniwa mengembalikan perhatiannya ke hologram yang menampilkan formasi, lalu memicingkan mata ke arah titik-titik hitam di kejauhan yang bergerak ke arah mereka.

 _Jikansokougun_ , musuh mereka, sebuah angkatan pasukan yang ingin mengubah masa lalu. Seharusnya mereka akan selesai membersihkan daerah ini sebentar lagi, namun apa boleh buat, sejak kemarin rute yang sudah mereka tentukan di peta belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda terbuka.

Melihat para toudanshi beraksi melawan para monster itu sungguh mengagumkan. Berdasarkan pengalaman dan memori mereka dulu, serangan serta keahlian mereka sangat kuat. Ia sebagai saniwa cukup memberikan arahan saja. Pedangnya yang selalu ia bawa bahkan tak pernah keluar dari sarungnya.

Tak sampai hitungan 10 menit, musuh mereka bisa dimusnahkan.

Perjalanan kembali di lanjutkan. Sang saniwa memimpin di depan dengan Yamanbagiri Kunihiro.

"Kemarin ada kumpulan pepohonan dan batu besar di sana, kan?" Yagen Toushirou membenahi letak kacamatanya. Meski penampilannya anak kecil, namun tantou satu itu sangat dewasa. Sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah tanah terbuka dari balik pepohonan, ia melanjutkan. "Kita bisa lewat sekarang, _taishou_."

"Oke, ayo maju!"

Di hamparan padang rumput yang luas, tampak titik-titik hitam dengan rona ungu, aura gelap yang menusuk mulai terasa ketika mereka mendekat. Musuh mereka sudah dekat.

Sang saniwa turun dari kudanya, menyapu udara kosong di hadapannya, dan munculah sebuah hologram. Ia berbicara pada _earpiece_ -nya.

"Hei, Konnosuke. Ini _node boss_ -nya kan?"

Rubah dengan corak wajah unik di dalam hologram meloncat. "Ya, betul."

 _Akhirnyaaaaaaa_ , batin sang saniwa dalam hati. Tak sia-sia ia terus maju ke medan peperangan mereka ini selama setengah hari ini. Berdasarkan pengalaman, semakin cepat membasmi musuh, semakin baik. Spartan, memang. Tapi ia memberikan jam istirahat kok.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita maju sekarang?" Dengan nada melankolis Souza Samonji berkata.

Akita, Aizen, Yagen, Gokotai segera maju memasang posisi menyerang. Bahkan kelima harimau mini milik Gokotai ikut bersiaga dan menggeram kecil.

"Formasi mereka _echelon_."

"Oke, formasi _square_ kalau begitu." Lihat, saniwa selalu tepat janji.

Dan begitulah, hari ini mereka berhasil membereskan para musuh dan sang saniwa dengan bahagianya bisa melanjutkan ke daerah yang lainnya.

* * *

Mereka kembali ke _citadel_ seperti melewati sebuah portal tak terlihat. Hanya seorang saniwa dan para toudan yang bisa melakukannya, agar masa lalu tidak terganggu kestabilannya.

Sang saniwa mengambil posisi citadel di Sagami no Kuni. Semua kandidat saniwa bebas memilih lokasi yang sudah disiapkan. Saking banyaknya kandidat saniwa, para penyelenggara proyek ini akhirnya membuka semakin banyak lokasi. Bizen dan Sagami adalah yang pertama. Untungnya ia bisa masuk ke Sagami yang ia pilih, karena Yokohama tempat asalnya di masa depan dulu adalah bagian dari Sagami.

 _Viva pre-register_ , batin sang saniwa dalam hati.

Bersandar di tiang beranda koridor taman tengah, menghadap ke arah pemandangan kolam, sang saniwa menyapu tangannya di udara dan membaca berbagai artikel di hologram. Proyek ini baru saja dimulai beberapa hari dan sudah banyak saniwa yang melaporkan hasil pekerjaan mereka. Banyak yang sudah berhasil mendapatkan banyak toudanshi, ada yang sudah melaporkan hasil ekspedisi, dan banyak lagi.

Sang saniwa menggeser hologram sambil menguap.

Baru beberapa hari tinggal permanen di citadel ini rasanya sudah seperti di rumah sendiri. Meski bangunan tradisional luas ini baru dihuni oleh dirinya, Yamanbagiri, Souza, Kashuu, Yamato, Gokotai, Aizen, Yagen, Akita, Ima no Tsurugi, dan Midare.

Rasanya ia harus mencari beberapa _tachi_.

Ini demi keadaan teknis juga, dan mungkin ia terlalu santai. Kalau seperti ini terus, ia akan makan gaji buta namanya.

Dibilang santai pun, sebenarnya ia cukup dibuat pusing dengan perilaku para toudan yang diluar bayangannya.

Baru-baru ini Kashuu membongkar kotak kosmetiknya yang entah bagaimana bisa ada di dalam koper yang ia bawa dan sang saniwa akhirnya menyerahkan seluruh _nail polish_ miliknya pada _uchigatana_ itu. Daripada harus tersakiti dengan jurus pandangan memelas milik Kashuu -sama ampuhnya dengan milik Ima no Tsurugi- lebih baik ia berikan saja, lagipula ia tak terlalu sering memakainya.

Yang membuatnya penasaran adalah mengapa para toudan ini rasanya familiar dengan barang-barang yang tak ada di zaman mereka. Apa karena datanya juga tercampur dengan mereka yang lama berdiam di museum dan menjadi saksi bisu perubahan zaman? Entahlah, tapi sang saniwa merasa bahwa semakin hari ia menjadi semakin filosofis saja.

Sang saniwa menghela napas.

" _Aruji-sama_ jadi terlihat seperti nenek tua deh."

"Ima-chan, makanya rambutku jangan diikat seperti itu- ADAW!"

Ima no Tsurugi yang sedari tadi menyisir dan bermain dengan rambut sang saniwa kini sedang berusaha mengikat rambut saniwa yang panjangnya hanya sebahu itu membentuk buntalan di atas kepala.

"Makanya _Aruji-sama_ temani aku bermain~"

Tantou yang satu ini sedari tadi tak bisa diam. Mencorat-coret kertas dengan kuas, membongkar isi lemari, bermain dengan gelangnya, sampai akhirnya sang saniwa yang sedang duduk-duduk pun di datangi.

"Sebentar dulu, aku punya banyak pekerjaan…" Sang saniwa memperhatikan angka persediaan _tamahagane_ dan batu asah di hologram. Agak kritis.

Ima no Tsurugi sekarang sudah berguling-guling di samping sang saniwa. "Tapi aku bosan, _Aruji-samaaa_."

"Ya sudah, kamu meluncur dari ujung ke ujung _engawa_ ini dengan kain, sekalian membersihkan lantai."

"Eeeeh…"

Dan ketika sang saniwa berpikir Ima sudah kembali mencari kesibukan dengan berlarian di taman, sang tantou tersebut berlari lagi ke arahnya.

" _Aruji-sama_ , lihat, lihat!"

"Hmm?" Awalnya sang saniwa masih sibuk dengan hologramnya, Sampai sang tantou menarik-narik ujung lengan bajunya.

Suara dengkur pelan dari arah yang ditunjuk Ima no Tsurugi membuatnya menengadah ke atas. Dekut burung macam apa yang- Ah.

Dua dari lima macan putih kecil Gokotai tengah mendekam di atas cabang pohon.

"Waii, harimau kecil~! Kenapa kalian ada disana?" Ima berjingkrak kegirangan.

Dari kondisi yang dilihat sang saniwa hanya bisa berasumsi bahwa sama seperti kucing, mahluk-mahluk berkaki empat tersebut memiliki tingkat rasa ingin tahu yang sama, sehingga mereka berada dalam suatu keadaan klasik yaitu ;

"Ima-chan, kurasa mereka tak bisa turun."

Ima menoleh ke arah sang saniwa yang masih tak bergerak dari posisi duduknya.

Disaat yang bersamaan, kedua harimau kecil tersebut mengeluarkan suara memelas.

"Aku bisa melompat dan mengambil mereka!"

"Jangan coba-coba melompat dengan _geta_ -"

Terlambat, tantou milik Minamoto no Yoshitsune itu sudah melompat tinggi bagai _tengu_ dan membawa turun kedua harimau kecil itu masing-masing satu di kedua tangannya.

Sang saniwa akhirnya berdiri dan mengenakan sandalnya, bergerak ke arah Ima. "...Tidak lucu lho ya kalau kau terluka."

" _A...Aruji-sama_!"

Keduanya menoleh ke arah Gokotai datang menghampiri mereka berdua. Wajahnya panik seperti habis dikejar harimau- sebenarnya, tiga harimau kecil memang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Oh, Gokotai."

"Disitu rupanya kalian…" Ucap tantou tersebut ke arah kedua harimau kecilnya yang masih dibawa Ima.

"Mereka terperangkap di pohon tadi." Ima menjelaskan dengan ceria.

"E-Eh?! Maaf, _Aruji-sama_!" Gokotai membungkuk panik.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa, namanya juga kucing- Eh, harimau, maksudku."

Harimau-harimau milik Gokotai ini awalnya sempat mengagetkannya, sewaktu pertama kali sang saniwa mendapatkannya. Niatnya membangkitkan pedang, mendapat bonus lima binatang yang tiba-tiba langsung melompat ke arahnya.

Dan sekarang kelima harimau itu sekarang sudah mengelilingi mereka dan salah satunya dengan asyik menyundul kaki sang saniwa.

"Omong-omong, apa mereka punya nama?" Tanya Ima, mengangkat salah satu harimau kecil tersebut.

"Um, tidak…" Jawab Gokotai. Ekspresinya kebingungan. "Biasanya mereka akan datang sendiri kalau kucari."

Sang saniwa menggaruk daerah telinga salah satu harimau tersebut. Harimau-harimau putih ini memang hanya menuruti Gokotai saat mereka melawan musuh. Di dalam _citadel_ ini, sikap mereka langsung berubah menjadi seperti kucing domestik.

"Awalnya kukira mereka ganas." Ujar sang saniwa. "Tapi mungkin mereka jinak karena kamu mengalahkan mereka?"

"Aruji-sama… Sudah saya bilang kalau saya tidak mengalahkan mereka.. Uu…"

"Go-Gokotai, aku hanya bercanda, maafkan saniwa ini."

"Tapi enak ya, dikelilingi binatang selucu ini~" Komentar Ima.

 _Asalkan ukuran tubuh mereka tidak bertambah besar saja_ , pikir saniwa.

Saking sibuknya mereka bercengkerama dengan mahluk-mahluk berkaki empat itu, tanpa disadari ada dua yang luput dari perhatian mereka.

Entah insting apa yang dimiliki oleh dua harimau pecinta tempat tinggi itu, tapi mereka kembali menaiki pohon.

Yang pertama kali menyadarinya adalah Gokotai, yang tak sengaja menengadah ke atas. "Aah…! Kalian ini…!"

"Hah? Ima-chan, bukannya tadi kau sudah membawa mereka turun?" Sang saniwa hanya melongo.

"Eh? Mereka berdua yang tadi naik pohon?"

Turun dua, naik dua pula. Rasanya hanya ada tiga anak baik dalam kumpulan harimau mini ini. Struktur tubuh harimau dan kucing memang dibuat bisa memanjat, tapi jika mereka ingin turun harusnya posisi mereka seperti berjalan mundur.

Rasanya dua harimau itu tak akan mengerti bila diberi instruksi seperti itu.

Sebelum Ima bisa melompat terlalu tinggi lagi, sang saniwa sudah menjulurkan tangan ke atas. "Ayo, ayo, turun kalian. Sebelum aku memanjat kesana-"

Ternyata keduanya tanpa ragu langsung melompat ke arah sang saniwa yang merentangkan tangannya dengan gestur 'ayo kesini'.

Sang saniwa melupakan satu fakta krusial. Meski harimau dan kucing rumahan berasal dari satu familia, tingkah laku yang mirip, tapi proporsional tubuh mereka berbeda.

Kaki-kaki gempal pendek yang mendarat cantik di atas wajahnya ternyata memberikan tekanan yang lebih berat dari perkiraannya, membuat suara ' _GUOOGH_ ' aneh keluar dari mulutnya dan sukses jatuh ke tanah.

" _Aruji-samaaa_!"

Sang saniwa pasrah menerima nasib berbaring di tanah dan dikerubungi lima harimau putih kecil dan dua tantou yang berusaha membantunya berdiri.

Pokoknya nanti kalau dia kembali ke masa depan, ia harus kembali dengan membawa tangga lipat.

* * *

Yang mana yang benar antara 'Imanotsurugi' dengan 'Ima no Tsurugi', saya kurang tahu, tapi entah kenapa lebih enak pake spasi banyak /heh.

Kalau dari google doc-nya temannya teman saya Jikansokougun (時間遡行軍), tapi kalau di pixiv tag 歴史修正主義者... Memang paling mudah sebut 'pedang musuh' saja.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu © DMM & Nitro+

 **Warning :** ** _OOC, OC, headcanon author._**

 **.**

* * *

 _Chapter 2 : Keberuntungan All 999 Itu Misteri Ilahi_

* * *

 **.**

"Apa anda membawaku kesini karena kita memiliki masalah keuangan?"

Siapa yang tidak kaget ketika ditanya seperti itu.

Sang saniwa menoleh ke bawah, Sayo menengadah ke arahnya dengan wajahnya yang biasa. Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada di keramaian kota terdekat dari _citadel_. Sang saniwa sering berganti daerah agar tak menarik perhatian orang-orang. Biasanya ia pergi sendiri, tapi kali ini ia hendak membeli banyak barang. Sesudah mengingatkan Yasusada dan Kashuu agar mereka bersikap normal dan tidak membuat keributan, ia dan Sayo pergi ke sisi lain kota itu dan memasuki sebuah toko kain.

Dan hal pertama yang dikatakan sang _tantou_ padanya setelah mereka sampai di toko mau tak mau membuatnya terkejut.

"Apa keadaan _citadel_ kita terlihat seperti itu?"

"...Tidak."

"...Ini soal masakan di dapur yang terlalu sederhana ya?"

Sayo menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat.

Sang saniwa belum membiasakan dirinya untuk berhenti bercanda dengan nada datar seperti itu pada Sayo. Anak itu rasanya lebih serius daripada Yamanbagiri Kunihiro, bedanya, yang belakangan disebut tak ragu untuk menohoknya dengan sarung pedang kapan saja.

 _Tantou_ Samonji itu berkata seperti itu bukan tanpa alasan, sang saniwa tahu itu. Mengingat sejarah Sayo yang ia baca, ia mengerti tingkah lakunya yang seperti ini. Mungkin lain ceritanya bila Sayo tak hidup di daerah yang tak tertimpa bencana paceklik.

"Tidak apa-apa, _koban_ kita masih banyak, aku ini hemat lho." Sang saniwa menempelkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, tak sengaja informasi yang kurang penting juga keluar dari mulutnya. Tentu saja gajinya yang sebenarnya dari proyek ini bukan berupa emas batangan. "Aku tak akan pernah menjualmu."

Sayo terdiam mendengar jawaban sang saniwa dan hanya memandangi gulungan-gulungan kain di toko itu.

Mereka pergi ke toko kain karena sang saniwa berpikir terlalu ke depan, berkata bahwa ia membutuhkan banyak kain untuk pakaian para _toudanshi_ sehari-hari dan untuk hal lainnya.

"Sayo, kamu suka warna apa selain biru?"

Pertanyaan ini membuat Sayo mengernyit kebingungan. "Warna… Kesukaan?"

Sang saniwa membalas dengan anggukan kepala. Kedua tangannya sibuk membuka sebuah gulungan kain merah bermotif kupu-kupu dan meraba permukaannya. "Apa kau tak ingin memakai warna lain…? Entahlah, mungkin Yamanbagiri Kunihiro harus memakai ini kalau aku mencuci kain penutup kepalanya itu."

Akhirnya, setelah terdiam lama hingga sang saniwa memanggil pemilik toko dan meminta tolong untuk bisa melihat contoh kain yang lainnya, Sayo menjawab dengan suara kecil.

"...Terserah anda saja."

"Eh? Yang benar?" Sang saniwa mengambil acak gulungan di kanannya. "Yang ini bagaimana?"

"Lebih cocok untuk Souza- _niisama_."

Ternyata sang saniwa mengambil yang berwarna merah jambu.

###

Mereka berdua sedang duduk memakan dango sambil menunggu Yasusada dan Kashuu ketika Sayo memulai pembicaraan.

"Orang yang anda benci." Ucap Sayo, memandangi porsi dango miliknya. "Apa anda memiliki orang yang anda benci dan sangat ingin membalas dendam padanya?"

Sang saniwa menggigit dua dango sekaligus karena lapar. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ide topik pembicaraan ini muncul disaat seperti ini.

"Ada." Kata sang saniwa setelah selesai menelan, lalu jari telunjuknya terangkat. "Hmm…Satu, dua, tiga, empat… Banyak lho."

Itu bukan jawaban dan cara menjawab yang sesuai dengan perkiraan Sayo, karena anak itu memandang saniwa dengan mulut terbuka.

"Sayo?"

"Majikanku dulu hanya dendam pada satu orang saja." Sayo memandang sang saniwa. "...Atau anda sedang bercanda lagi?"

"Pertanyaanmu serius seperti itu, mana mungkin aku bercanda saat menjawabnya." Sang saniwa menggelengkan kepala, kemudian mengangkat Sayo ke pangkuannya.

" _?!_ " Sang tantou membeku di tempat karena tindakan tiba-tiba sang saniwa, tak terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku itu mudah tersinggung, tapi sebenarnya kalau sudah lama tidak bertemu, kurasa tidak apa-apa." Sang saniwa mengernyit. "Ah, tunggu, jadi sebenarnya aku tak memiliki dendam lagi?"

Pemiliknya yang satu ini sangat tidak konsisten.

"Bagaimana anda melakukannya?" Tanya Sayo, setelah menyerah menyingkirkan tangan saniwa yang mengalungi lehernya. "Tidak memiliki dendam lagi?"

Orang-orang hilir mudik di hadapan mereka, sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Mata sang saniwa memandangi kedai soba di seberang jalan.

"Karena aku sudah lupa." Jawab sang saniwa. "Banyak hal lain yang kukerjakan dan lama-lama… Aku lupa apa penyebab dendam itu."

"Itu terdengar mustahil, _aruji_." Sayo mengernyit. "Aku digunakan untuk membalas dendam, hal yang merupakan motivasi majikan untuk tetap hidup dan..."

Pipi _tantou_ Samonji itu diserang dengan cubitan pelan jari sang saniwa. "Aku punya satu permintaan untukmu. Tolong jangan berpikir kalau keberadaanmu saat ini untuk digunakan seperti itu."

Sayo terdiam.

"Kau ada disini karena aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"...Aku tak perlu membalas dendam siapa pun?" Sayo menengadah. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Membantu melawan musuh saat ini, tentunya...Tapi terkadang cukup dengan keberadaan seseorang saja, perasaanmu bisa menjadi tenang. Aku, contohnya, sangat senang dengan keberadaan kalian semua." Tangan sang saniwa mengacak rambut Sayo. "Kuharap kau merasa seperti itu jika tinggal di _citadel_."

Sayo memandangnya dengan ekspreksi tak terbaca, antara terkejut dan senang, membuat sang saniwa gemas.

Ketika akhirnya Yasusada dan Kashuu datang, keduanya menuntut hak untuk dibelikan dango pula.

###

"Tempat ini, kenapa harus luas sekali sih…"

Ia selalu mengeluh seperti itu setiap harus menempuh jarak dari kebun menuju ruangannya. Sang saniwa sedang melewati lorong beranda taman tengah sesudah selesai membantu dengan masalah para harimau kecil Gokotai yang tampaknya mulai terobsesi dengan tomat, ketika dilihatnya sebuah pemandangan baru yang membuatnya tersenyum.

Meski berusaha memelankan langkah kakinya, Souza Samonji segera menoleh ke arah datangnya sang saniwa. Sayo tengah tidur siang di pangkuannya, bergelung dengan posisi yang mengingatkan sang saniwa akan salah satu harimau Gokotai.

"Siang ini cuacanya bagus." Sang saniwa memulai basa-basi, ikut duduk di samping sang _uchigatana_ dengan nampan teh dan sisa kulit jeruk di antara mereka.

Souza hanya tersenyum, mengelus pelan kepala Sayo.

"Kalian berdua mulai dekat, ya?" Tanya sang saniwa.

"Sebagai satu saudara penyandang nama Samonji, tentu saja." Souza mengangguk. "Meski baru kali ini kami bertemu langsung."

Nada melankolis Souza memang sudah biasa baginya, tapi kali ini sang saniwa mendengar hal yang berbeda dalam nada suara itu.

Sang saniwa beberapa hari ini memang memperhatikan Sayo yang mulai membuka diri, mulai bercakap-cakap dengan sang _uchigatana_ Samonji saat keduanya tengah bertugas di kebun. Tak seperti para _tantou_ Awataguchi yang langsung akrab, Sayo dan Souza awalnya masih canggung.

"Saya tak terlalu tahu bagaimana kehidupannya dulu." Ucap Souza, berkata memecahkan keheningan, lalu tersenyum lembut. "Tapi rasanya menyenangkan, memiliki saudara."

Sang saniwa melirik ke pangkuan Souza, dan tersenyum kecil. "Begitu? Bagus deh."

* * *

 **.**

Beberapa hari kemudian, sang saniwa menghilang selama 2 hari sebelum kembali ke _citadel_.

Saat ini, Ima, Akita, Sayo, dan Gokotai tengah asyik menggambar dengan pensil warna dan krayon yang ia bawa dari rumahnya. Ia hanya bisa kembali ke masa depan sebulan sekali -entahlah, itu peraturannya.

Itu pun ia hanya berjumpa sebentar dengan orang-orang di rumah, dan mengambil beberapa barang pribadi.

Para _tantou_ rasanya senang sekali ketika ia membawa peralatan mewarnai itu, mereka langsung menggambar berbagai macam hal di atas kertas setelah sang saniwa menunjukkan cara pemakaiannya yang sama seperti kuas dan tinta -hanya lebih berwarna-warni dan sama-sama tidak untuk di konsumsi. Mungkin kapan-kapan ia harus membawa _puzzle_ raksasa miliknya kesini.

Ima no Tsurugi katanya ingin _kendama_ dan _temari_ , ia janji akan membelikan jika mereka ada kesempatan pergi ke kota lagi.

Filosofi terbarunya; membuat mainan buatan tangan sama sulitnya seperti membuat _troops_ emas.

" _Aruji-sama_ , _Aruji-sama!_ Coba lihat ini!"

Ima dan Gokotai menghampirinya, keduanya memperlihatkan hasil karya mereka. Sang saniwa mengibaskan tangan di udara dan menghilangkan hologram-hologram yang sedang dikerjakannya.

Tangan sang saniwa mengambil kedua kertas yang disodorkan kepadanya, diperhatikannya gambar milik Gokotai dulu. 5 harimau kecil. "Wah, gambar Gokotai bagus ya."

Pujian sang saniwa membuat Gokotai tersenyum gembira.

"Lalu gambar Ima-chan, ini kamu dan….?"

"Itu Iwatooshi!" Sahut Ima dengan gembira.

Iwatooshi? Rasanya nama itu termasuk dalam salah satu data pedang yang bisa didapatkan…Ah, ya. Sang _naginata_ tunggal dalam data.

"Dulu aku dan Iwatooshi pernah bersama waktu Benkei dan Yoshitsune- _sama_ …."

"I..Ima-chan, jangan nangis dong…" Karena sang saniwa paling bingung dengan cara menenangkan anak kecil yang menangis. "Nanti kalau stok _tamahagane_ sudah 12000-"

"Terlalu lama, _Aruji-sama_."

"Ampun, Ima-chan."

Sang saniwa terselamatkan ketika Akita dan Sayo mendatangi mereka dan juga hendak memperlihatkan hasil karya mereka dengan penuh semangat.

"Aku menggambar pohon-pohon di taman!" Kata Akita, disambut dengan tangan sang saniwa yang mengacak pelan rambutnya. "Ada Yagen, Atsu, dan Midare juga!"

Sayo mengulurkan gambarnya dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Ada gambar Sayo dan Souza di atas kertas itu.

"Gambar kalian semua bagus-bagus ya." Puji sang saniwa sungguh-sungguh karena keahlian artistiknya berada di bawah 0 derajat Celcius.

"Iya, _Aruji-sama_ , tapi kapan Iwatooshi bisa datang?"

Diungkit lagi.

###

Pada suatu ketika sang saniwa pergi ke bangunan penempaan pedang.

"Kau ingin mencoba membuat dengan apa kali ini?" Tanya Yamanbagiri Kunihiro yang mengikutinya.

Sang saniwa berdiri tegap, tangannya memegangi sebuah kipas lipat biru yang terlipat rapi yang berkali-kali dibuka dan ditutupnya. Matanya penuh determinasi, sama seperti sang pandai besi kecil yang dengan sabar selalu menunggu instruksinya.

Ima no Tsurugi sekalinya menginginkan sesuatu tak akan menyerah. Sudah beberapa hari ini sang saniwa ditagih terus tentang janjinya yang akan berusaha mendapatkan sang _naginata_ itu. Maka setelah semedi 7 hari 7 malam, barulah sang saniwa memberanikan diri pergi ke ujung lain _citadel_ -nya dan kini berhadapan dengan sang pandai besi.

Akhirnya setelah keheningan mencekam dan pandangan menusuk Yamanbagiri Kunihiro, sang saniwa berkata, tegas dan mantap;

" _All_ 999."

Si pandai besi kecil masih diam, dengan senyumannya yang saat ini di mata Yamanbagiri Kunihiro tampak seperti siap melahap mentah-mentah ekspektasi tinggi perempuan di hadapannya.

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro sendiri rasanya ingin tinggal bertapa di gunung saja seperti saudaranya yang belum didapatkan oleh sang saniwa ini.

"Oi."

"Pakai _ema Fuji_."

" _Oi, saniwa._ "

" _Ema Fuji_ kataku."

"Terakhir kali kau melakukan ini dia memberikanmu Yasusada lagi, kau ingat?"

"Tapi kan aku tidak membangkitkan Yasusada nomor 2." Cukup satu saja masing-masing pedang di citadelnya, mana kuat dirinya mendengar raungan ' _ora orA ORA!_ ' setiap _uchigatana_ tersebut berlatih dengan Kashuu di bangunan dojo.

"Itu bukan resep untuk mencari _naginata_."

"Aku tahu, tapi hari ini aku merasa cukup beruntung."

"Dan sekarang kau bergantung pada instingmu."

"Yaah, mau bagaimana lagi, bahkan teknologi hebat dari masa depan harus bertekuk lutut pada sistem RNG."

"….Kau serius ya."

"Yap."

"Coba pikirkan lagi."

"Ini keputusan final, Yamanbagiri Kunihiro ."

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro menghela napas dan semakin menurunkan kain yang menutupi kepalanya.

"Terserahmu sajalah."

Sang saniwa memberikan isyarat dan sang pandai besi kecil segera melakukan pekerjaannya.

Ketika pandai besi itu selesai melemparkan _tamahagane_ , sang saniwa langsung memeriksa hologram, tangan bergetar penuh antisipasi.

Angka yang tertera menunjukkan 03:20:00.

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro yang memperhatikan hologram dari balik bahu sang saniwa sampai harus mengguncangnya beberapa kali sampai ia yakin kalau sang saniwa tidak pingsan di tempat.

" _TETSUDAI, MANA TETSUDAI!_ " Pekik sang saniwa, menahan diri untuk tidak berlari keliling ruangan.

"Tenanglah sedikit!" _Uchigatana_ Kunihiro itu meraih sebuah kayu berukir terdekat dan memberikannya pada si pandai besi.

Sebagai pedang yang dari awal mendampingi sang saniwa, Yamanbagiri Kunihiro tetap merasa heran bagaimana situasi membangkitkan roh para pedang ini bisa dilakukan.

...Asalkan yang muncul bukan _pedang itu_.

Meski sang saniwa sudah menenangkannya berkali-kali kalau data _pedang itu_ belum bisa didapatkan karena suatu hal, sehingga tak akan muncul dalam waktu yang lama…

 _Uchigatana_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Membatin pada dirinya sendiri agar tidak memikirkan hal itu lagi.

Sang pandai besi kecil menyerahkan sebuah bilah pedang pada sang saniwa, yang meraihnya dengan hati-hati.

 _Mustahil! 03:20:00 itu..._

Sang saniwa menahan napas, merapalkan sesuatu yang sudah ia sering ucapkan untuk proses pembangkitan pedang ini.

Bilah pedang tersebut melebur ke udara, menjadi kelopak bunga berjatuhan, entah itu hologram atau kelopak bunga asli, ia tak pernah ambil pusing, sudah berkali-kali prosesnya seperti ini. Tapi tetap saja rasa antisipasi setiap menebak siapa kira-kira yang berhasil dibangkitkan kali ini…

Sebuah sosok tinggi berambut panjang, dengan aura ketenangan yang luar biasa, pakaian yang tampak familiar di mata sang saniwa. Hologram menampakkan empat buah kelopak sakura dibawah logo _tachi_. Sebuah suara menyadarkan sang saniwa.

" _Kousetsu Samonji adalah nama saya…._ "

Sang saniwa melotot dan mundur teratur.

" _SOUZAAAAA-SAAAN! SAYOOOOOOO!_ "

Belum selesai pedang baru itu berkata-kata, sang saniwa sudah cabut keluar ruangan.

Kousetsu menoleh tanpa ekspresi ke arah Yamanbagiri Kunihiro.

 _Uchigatana_ Kunihiro itu hanya mengangkat bahu.

Tapi yang ia tahu pasti, Ima no Tsurugi harus disogok dengan waktu bermain yang lebih lama agar tak menempel di punggung sang saniwa seperti koala selama 24 jam.

 **.**

* * *

 _AN : Di chapter sebelumnya banyak yang kurang di edit formatnya, saya mohon maaf_

 _Ternyata ffn dari dulu spasi-enter nggak bisa leluasa ya, akhirnya pakai tanda pagar sama titik aja deh_

 _Dan terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah review, fav, dan follow!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu © DMM & Nitro+

 _ **Warning : Typo, OOC, OC, headcanon author, interpretasi sejarah dengan referensi seadanya.**_

 **.**

* * *

 _Chapter 3 : Pemimpi, Penjelajah, Navigator, Harapan._

* * *

 **.**

Siang itu meski sudah menjelang sore, matahari masih bersinar terik, tetapi sang saniwa yang tengah bekerja di kebun mengurut keningnya berkali-kali bukan karena pusing kepanasan.

Akhir-akhir ini setelah _citadel_ -nya semakin ramai dengan kedatangan beberapa _toudan_ baru, suasana ramai memang lebih meningkat.

Salah satu contoh yang paling sering terlihat, setiap Mutsu no Kami Yoshiyuki dan Izumi no Kami Kanesada bertemu, secara tak langsung kedua pihak yang dulu bisa dibilang berseteru ini selalu membuat keributan, keributan dalam arti ada saja yang mereka bisa perdebatkan.

Biasanya pola kronologisnya dimulai dari hal-hal remeh, lalu entah bagaimana apa yang mereka ributkan bisa menjadi debat kusir yang menjalar ke hal lain lagi. Entah tentang sarapan hari itu, jadwal bertugas mereka di kebun yang berbarengan, siapa yang kalah suit harus menyalakan lentera dan obor di malam hari, dan seterusnya.

"Kane-san itu," Kata sang saniwa, memicingkan mata dan berjongkok mengikis sedikit tanah yang mengelilingi _daikon_ yang belum di panen. "Mudah dipancing ya?"

Ia dan yang lainnya tak merasa terganggu, hanya heran saja bagaimana _tachi_ dan _uchigatana_ tersebut tahan saling melemparkan argumentasi dengan rekor paling lama yang dihitung Yagen adalah setengah jam.

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro yang juga sedang membantu di kebun menatapnya dengan datar. "Kata Horikawa, ' _Kane-san entah kenapa tak pernah mengerti dengan Mutsu-san yang terlalu santai itu jadi mereka sering berdebat'_."

"Begitu ya…?"

 _Apa termasuk kategori tsundere_? Pikir sang saniwa dalam hati.

"Mungkin kau harus mengganti jadwal bekerja mereka di kebun." Ujar Yamanbagiri Kunihiro sambil menggemburkan tanah kosong yang hendak ditanami.

Sang saniwa menyeka keningnya yang berkeringat dengan handuk yang melingkari lehernya. "Hmm… Tapi kalau mereka masih sering begitu hanya karena dulu mereka itu di pihak yang berbeda kan tidak enak."

"Setidaknya mereka tidak menyelesaikan masalah mereka dengan berduel."

"Benar juga."

Memang keduanya lebih sering mendebatkan sesuatu sampai terlihat seperti lomba pidato mimbar terbuka. Yang satu memiliki kedisiplinan tinggi dan sedikit sensitif, yang satunya lagi santai tapi pintar bernegosiasi. Satu-satunya hal sama dari mereka berdua, menurut sang saniwa, adalah pengaruh pemilik mereka dulu pada diri mereka masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba suara dentum cangkul bertemu batu keras terdengar, memekakkan telinga.

Sang saniwa menoleh cepat, terkejut melihat pemandangan yang sedang terjadi jauh di belakangnya.

Kedua orang yang sedang diperbincangkannya dengan Yamanbagiri tadi kini sedang berhadapan, dengan suatu ketegangan yang tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Sang saniwa dan Yamanbagiri Kunihiro hanya saling berpandangan, bingung.

"...Begitu? Jadi kau menganggapnya seperti itu?"

" _Aargh!_ Kau ini memang...!"

Dan kini kedua sudah berdiri berhadapan, masing-masing seperti sudah siap untuk saling melemparkan peralatan berkebun yang ada di tangan mereka.

"Hei, kalian _-_ "

" _Kalian berdua_. _Cukup sampai disitu._ "

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro menengadah dengan cepat. Sang saniwa yang mulutnya tersembunyi di balik tangan dan handuk yang menyeka pipinya, bangkit berdiri, menuding keduanya dengan gestur mengancam.

"Ada apa? Tumben kalian seperti ini." Lalu sang saniwa bertanya dengan tenang.

Keduanya tampak terkejut, seakan baru ingat bukan hanya mereka yang sedang bekerja di kebun.

Mutsu hanya terdiam, lalu pergi tanpa berkata-kata, menoleh balik pun tidak. Begitu pula dengan Kane-san yang hanya mendecih.

"Hei, Mutsu no Kami…!" Panggilan Yamanbagiri Kunihiro pun tak diacuhkan.

"Biarkan saja orang itu." Kata Kane-san, tampak kesal, lalu pergi menjauhi mereka berdua sambil menggumamkan sesuatu.

Tak mendapat jawaban yang jelas, sang saniwa menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela napas.

"Nyaris saja tanaman terongnya rusak."

Karena merusak terong favorit pemilik _citadel_ itu yang susah payah ditumbuhkan secara alami dan sedikit bantuan teknologi oleh sang saniwa sama saja seperti meminta diri untuk digetok garpu tala dan dilebur sampai menjadi _konpeito_.

" _Prioritasmu dimana sih?!_ " Yamanbagiri Kunihiro mengayunkan sekop ditangannya karena ucapan yang merusak suasana itu.

Sang saniwa menghindar sambil kayang, hasil memuaskan dari latihan yoga. "Coba cari Horikawa, suruh dia bicara dengan Kane-san."

"Kau sendiri?"

"Ke pantai."

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro mengernyit. "Hah?"

 _###_

"Ah, ternyata memang disini."

Mutsu no Kami Yoshiyuki menoleh ke arah sang saniwa yang mendatanginya. Cukup terkejut karena sang saniwa entah bagaimana tahu ia berada di tempat ini, tempat favoritnya yang sering ia kunjungi di waktu senggang. Rasanya hanya Mutsu saja yang sering berdiam diri memandangi pasir yang terhampar dan permukaan laut yang berkilau dibawahnya. Para _toudan_ yang lain jarang pergi ke tempat ini.

"Saniwa…?"

Ketika sampai di samping Mutsu pun, sang saniwa tak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya diam dan ikut mengagumi pemandangan di depannya.

Ada perasaan familiar ketika bau khas laut menerpa wajahnya.

Berbeda dengan pantai yang dipenuhi orang saat libur, ramai oleh berbagai macam kegiatan rekreasi maupun ekonomi, pantai yang terletak cukup dekat dengan _citadel_ -nya ini sepi. Dataran tempat _citadel_ -nya dibangun lebih tinggi dan memiliki jalan menurun berkelok-kelok menuju karang tinggi pantai, serasa memiliki pantai pribadi.

"Ayo turun. Seingatku ada jalan ke bawah sana."

"Hah?" Mutsu mengerjapkan mata. Hal pertama yang dikatakan sang saniwa adalah ajakan untuk turun lebih dekat ke pasir pantai.

"Ya daripada harus lari ke hutan baru belok ke pantai, terlalu ribet."

Bingung, membicarakan apa sih majikannya yang satu ini, tapi akhirnya ia ikuti juga perempuan itu.

Menuruni bebatuan dan semak-semak berpasir, suara debur ombak terdengar semakin jelas. Pasir pantai yang dipenuhi kerang kecil-kecil itu tak terlalu kasar, banyak rumput laut yang terdampar dan berayun-ayun terseret air laut biru jernih. Bangunan _citadel_ mereka terlihat dari bawah sini, meski tertutupi pepohonan.

"Indah, kan?" Jawab sang saniwa. "Tempatku dulu tinggal juga dekat laut, tempat kerjaku yang lain juga. Makanya aku memilih daerah ini."

"Pilihan yang sangat bagus." Mutsu terkekeh, kemudian terdiam sejenak.

"Batas portal _barrier citadel_ juga sampai ke daerah ini lho."

"Ah, pantas saja, tak ada orang luar disini."

Desir angin laut mengisi keheningan diantara mereka.

Diliriknya sang _uchigatana_ yang sibuk memandangi lautan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan setiap melihat laut?"

Kali ini Mutsu langsung menjawab.

" _Ryouma_." Katanya. "Ketika pertama kali Kaientai berlayar… Haha, wajahnya itu tak akan pernah kulupakan."

Jawaban yang dapat dimengerti, karena Mutsu no Kami Yoshiyuki memang dimiliki oleh Sakamoto Ryouma, salah satu tokoh terkenal era Bakumatsu.

Sang saniwa sendiri banyak membaca buku-buku sejarah, dan mengetahui pentingnya peran Sakamoto Ryouma pada saat itu. Ia membayangkan bagaimana caranya hidup pada zaman dimana politik _sakoku_ masih dilaksanakan dan koneksi dengan negara asing Belanda-VOC hanya boleh melalui Nagasaki.

Tentu, dari periode waktunya berasal di masa depan, globalisasi sedang mencapai puncaknya. Relasi hubungan luar negeri tampak baik-baik saja. Tapi jika dibandingkan dengan zaman ini, perasaan anti orang asing seperti masih dapat dirasakan.

"Seperti apa kondisi masa depan?" Tanya Mutsu tiba-tiba.

"Hm?" Kali ini sang saniwa mengerjapkan mata, kaget meski mendapat pertanyaan standar para _toudan_ yang penasaran dengan waktu dunia tempatnya berasal. Mungkin karena hanya sebagian besar _tantou_ saja yang antusias memintanya untuk bercerita.

"Bagaimana menjelaskannya… Yah, gedung-gedung bangunan lebih tinggi, manusia bertambah banyak, teknologi canggih- meski mobil terbang belum disempurnakan…"

"Mobil? Apa itu?"

"Hmm… Bila dibandingkan dengan jaman Bakumatsu, kendaraan jalur darat seperti kereta kuda, untuk transportasi jarak jauh."

"Hoo…"

"Dan juga, seperti yang bisa kau lihat, teknologi mengirim orang pergi ke masa lalu seperti ini. Masih banyak lagi." Sang saniwa memberikan gestur tangan ke arah dirinya sendiri, sebelum mengambil inisiatif untuk duduk-duduk di atas pasir, diikuti pula oleh Mutsu. "Intinya, banyak hal yang berkembang dan berbeda dari zaman ini."

"Dalam arti yang bagus atau jelek?" Mutsu terkekeh.

"Haha, keduanya." Kata sang saniwa. "Mungkin tak seperti yang diharapkan Sakamoto Ryouma."

Senyum canggung terukir di wajah Mutsu. "Ah, jangan begitu. Dia itu orang yang berpikiran terbuka kok."

Jingga matahari sore menyapu permukaan laut dan pantai. Suara-suara burung camar terdengar samar-samar.

"Kamu benar-benar mengetahui banyak hal tentang Sakamoto Ryouma."

 _Uchigatana_ berdialek Tosa itu tertawa.

"Aku sudah berada di kediaman Sakamoto sejak zaman kakeknya, lalu aku ikut bersamanya sewaktu ia _dappan_ , keluar dari _Tosa-han_."

Sang saniwa pernah membaca tentang ini, bahwa pada zaman itu, Jepang yang masih memakai sistem pembagian wilayah daerah - _han_ \- yang sangat ketat dan masih menutup diri dari negara asing, belum memakai sistem prefektur.

Keluar tanpa izin dari penguasa daerah setempat _-dappan-_ merupakan pelanggaran serius dan hukumannya adalah mati.

"Meski sewaktu ia kecil aku juga sering melihatnya, kakak lelaki-nya baru mengeluarkanku yang warisan keluarga dari tempat penyimpanan, sewaktu ia _dappan_." Mutsu membentangkan kedua tangannya. "Lalu kami melihat banyak hal mengagumkan di luar Tosa. Dunia ini luas, sangat luas!"

Antusiasme Mutsu saat membicarakan majikannya yang terdahulu itu mau tak mau membuat sang saniwa ikut tersenyum. Menyenangkan juga mendengarkan _uchigatana_ itu bercerita.

"Impiannya itu hanya satu, agar Jepang keluar dari sistem feodalisme, waktu itu di Tosa perbedaan kelas samurai _joshi_ dan _kashi_ masih diterapkan. " Mutsu mengatakannya dengan berapi-api. "Makanya ia beranggapan bahwa modernisasi diperlukan, agar semua orang memiliki kesetaraan yang sama tanpa diskriminasi."

"Kurasa impiannya itu sudah tercapai, Mutsu. Sakamoto Ryouma adalah orang yang sangat terkenal di negeri ini. Bahkan jauh sebelum zamanku berasal." Balas sang saniwa.

"Wah, benarkah?"

Sang saniwa mengangguk. "Meski disayangkan sekali dia meninggal sebelum melihat Restorasi Meiji..."

"Masa-masa buruk yang tak terlalu kuingat jelas." Kali ini Mutsu tak tersenyum. "Aku hanya tahu _Toba-Fushimi_ , topik yang kurang bagus dibicarakan dengan _mereka_. Senjata api mulai masuk dan memang lebih unggul. Bahkan pihak Bakufu juga pada akhirnya menggunakan senapan."

Toba-Fushimi, tempat puncak perang antara kekuatan pemerintahan shogun atau Bakufu melawan Kekaisaran. Pihak Kekaisaran memang lebih dulu mengadopsi sistem senjata api.

Sang saniwa terlalu banyak membaca buku sejarah hingga tahu dan mengerti maksud ' _mereka'_ dalam perkataan Mutsu. Shinsengumi berada dibawah Bakufu yang kalah.

Sewaktu mereka menuntaskan musuh di peta area pertama, sang saniwa belum mendapatkan Izumi no Kami Kanesada, tapi ia membawa Mutsu no Kami Yoshiyuki bersamanya.

Perempuan itu menganggut-anggutkan kepala. "Hm, apa ada hubungannya dengan pertengkaran kalian tadi?"

Topik pembicaraan mereka memang sudah berputar cukup lama hanya untuk sampai di pertanyaan ini.

"Apa?" Mutsu mengerjapkan mata. "Oh, yah..."

Mutsu no Kami Yoshiyuki tak berkata-kata lagi selama beberapa saat. Begitu juga dengan sang saniwa yang malah mengubek pasir dengan sebuah kerang cukup besar yang dia temukan di sampingnya.

Pokoknya ia harus tahu apa yang diperdebatkan dua pedang itu, adalah yang ada dalam pikiran sang saniwa.

"Kurang lebih begitu." _Uchigatana_ itu memulai. "Atau lebih tepatnya dia yang mulai mengungkitnya. Mana kutahu persis tentang perang itu."

"Hmm…"

"Si Izumi itu, selalu tak setuju dengan ini." Mutsu mengeluarkan salah satu benda yang selalu terselip di pinggangnya. "Dia berkata hanya seorang pengecut yang menggunakan senjata api."

"Tapi menurutku, tidak begitu." Lanjut Mutsu sambil mengangkat pistol miliknya itu tinggi-tinggi, menelitinya. "Lihat saja Ryouma. Ahli pedang hebat, tapi ia mendukung peradaban baru ini, demi kemajuan negara ini juga."

Mutsu memelankan suaranya. "Ia memakai senjata ini, tapi dia juga berkata, ' _Pedang adalah bagian dari jiwa! Untuk mengalahkan musuh, yang penting bukan hanya itu saja, tapi juga kepercayaan dengan dirimu sendiri dan caramu mengatasinya!_ '..."

Lalu sama cepatnya dengan munculnya nada pelan suara itu, ia kembali tersenyum.

"Dan dengan membawa benda ini, aku akan terus teringat tentang perkataannya itu, juga sebagai tanda usahanya dalam mempertahankan Jepang." Mutsu memutar pistol itu di tangannya. "Yaah, aku sendiri juga adalah sebuah _uchigatana_ , tapi senjata ini memang cukup efektif."

Sang saniwa yang sedari tadi dengan tekun mendengarkan mulai angkat bicara. "Kau ini memang penuh dengan semangat ya, Mutsu."

"Ahaha! Itu mungkin pengaruh Ryouma."

"Hmm…" Gumam sang saniwa. "Jadi kalian sering berdebat tentang itu."

"Izumi no Kami… Dia itu tak pernah mengerti."

"Tentu saja tidak." Sang saniwa meregangkan kedua tangannya.

Saat ini sang saniwa baru merasakan pentingnya ia menjadi seorang pihak dari masa depan, ia merasa sedang seperti memberikan pendapat dalam acara diskusi kelas.

"Maksudku, Kane-san memegang teguh _Kyokuchu Hatto_ , jadi jalan pikirannya berbeda denganmu." Ujar sang saniwa. "Menurutku tidak masalah jika kalian memiliki ideologi sendiri. Hanya saja, ada waktu dan tempat untuk mendiskusikannya."

Mengingat bagaimana tadi sewaktu di kebun Mutsu dan Kane-san sudah nyaris bentrok.

"Tapi menurutku bukan disana letak masalahnya…" Sang saniwa mulai mengingat sesuatu. "Kau tahu bagaimana majikan Kane-san yang dulu meninggal di Hakodate, Mutsu?"

Mutsu mendengus. "Aku saja tak tahu siapa yang _sebenarnya_ membunuh Ryouma."

Ia meringis mendengar nada tajam Mutsu. "...Benar juga, tapi bukan itu maksudku, aku baru ingat kalau Hijikata Toshizou meninggal karena tertembak."

Mungkin karena semilir angin sejuk dan suasana pantai disekitar merekalah yang membuat bahan pembicaraan yang menjadi semakin berat ini terasa tenang.

"Cobalah untuk… Berdamai dengannya, kurasa." Jujur saja sang saniwa bingung harus mengatakan apa. Tentu ia berusaha bersikap netral disini, tapi ia mengerti letak permasalahan kedua _toudan_ tersebut.

"Memang hal semacam ini adalah salah satu hal yang aku tahu akan terjadi, tapi kuharap masalah seperti ini bisa diselesaikan dengan baik." Lalu sang saniwa menambahkan dengan cepat. "Akan kucoba juga untuk berbicara dengannya."

Mutsu tersenyum lebar. "Ahaha, baiklah, akan kucoba!"

Sang saniwa hanya balas tertawa pula.

Ombak bergulung-gulung, angin laut terasa semakin dingin. Matahari sudah sejajar di horizon laut, menandakan senja yang perlahan akan digantikan oleh malam.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali, sudah mulai malam." Sang saniwa bangkit berdiri dan membersihkan _hakama_ biru gelap-nya. "Sepertinya Hori yang memasak untuk malam ini, ayo."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sang saniwa membawa Kane-san dan Mutsu dalam satu pasukan bersamanya saat mereka mengeksplorasi daerah Echizen.

Dan sejauh ini keadaannya baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana?"

Izumi no Kami Kanesada alias Kane-san bertanya pada sang saniwa yang turun dari kudanya dan tengah meneliti hologram.

"Yah… Ada sesuatu yang agak aneh disini, tunggu sebentar."

Sang saniwa sengaja. Menyuruh Yamanbagiri Kunihiro, Mutsu, Namazuo, Kousetsu, dan Ima no Tsurugi untuk pergi terlebih dahulu memeriksa area di depan mereka karena ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Hasilnya adalah meninggalkannya berdua saja dengan sang _tachi_ _-_ yang datanya masih dipertanyakan antara _tachi_ atau _uchigatana_.

"Ini tidak aman, kau tahu?"

Kane-san sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi kemampuannya dalam hal strategi.

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku hanya perlu membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

 _Toudan_ berambut panjang itu mengernyit bingung.

"Apa kau masih marah pada Mutsu?"

Sang saniwa melirik Kane-san, menunggu jawaban. Hologram menunjukkan titik-titik bergerak para toudan yang berada jauh di bawah jalan berbukit ini.

"Tidak."

"Yang benar nih?"

"Kubilang tidak, kenapa sih?" Balas Kane-san sengit.

Sang saniwa mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara. "Aku hanya bertanya, ini salah satu tugasku sebagai saniwa, hm?" Ditepuk-tepuknya punggung personifikasi pedang yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Kemarin aku sudah mendengar penjelasan Mutsu, bagaimana denganmu?"

Izumi no Kami Kanesada menghela napas. "Sudahlah, bukan apa-apa _-_ "

"Masalahnya kalau kalian berdua berdebat terus sampai membuat rusuh _citadel_ , aku harus memberi tindakan keras untuk kalian berdua." Potong sang saniwa. "Nah, aku tak ingin sampai seperti itu. Kalian semua para _toudan_ ada disini kan untuk membantuku melawan para musuh, bukan untuk saling bertengkar satu dengan yang lain."

Helaan napas Kane-san semakin panjang dan sang saniwa hanya bisa nyengir.

"Wanita keras kepala."

" _Trims._ "

Kedua kuda yang ada disamping mereka bergerak-gerak gelisah. Samar-samar mulai terdengar suara ramai, denting besi bertemu besi, dan terdengar pula sebuah suara tembakan.

"Si bodoh itu masih juga menggunakan senjata itu." Gerutu Kane-san. "Aku hanya percaya pada kemampuan dan keindahan pedang. Itu sebabnya aku kesal. Memakai senjata api seperti itu…"

Sang saniwa terdiam mendengarkan. Memang cara bertarung Kane-san yang ia lihat selama ini sangat elegan dan cepat, mampu menjadi bahan topik pembicaraan 1 jam penuh semangat dan kekaguman oleh Horikawa.

"Oh." Sang saniwa mengerjapkan mata. "Benar juga. Kalian belum pernah berada dalam satu _party_ seperti sekarang ya?"

Sang _tachi_ kebingungan dengan perkataan sang saniwa itu. Antara dia memang pelupa atau karena sistemnya yang membuat satu pasukan berisi dengan para _toudan_ yang levelnya sama.

Sang saniwa mengajaknya bergerak sedikit lebih jauh, dan menunjuk ke arah para _toudan_ lain yang sedang bertarung.

Izumi no Kami Kanesada teralihkan perhatiannya ke arah sang pembuat suara tembakan, Mutsu. Tetapi kemudian _uchigatana_ itu menyarungkan kembali pistolnya, bertarung dengan satu tangan dengan _tachi_ musuh. Gerakannya cepat dan fokus, mantap tanpa memakai gerakan yang tak diperlukan, khas aliran _Hokushin Ittou-ryuu_ yang dipelajari seorang Sakamoto Ryouma, namun memiliki keunikannya dan improvisasi sendiri, cara bertarung yang tak pernah dilihatnya.

Ia tak mau mengakui kalau ia kagum saat ini. Lagipula ia jadi teringat Itou Kashitarou yang juga menggunakan aliran itu -meski sebenarnya juga mengingatkannya pada anggota Shinsegumi lain seperti Yamanami Keisuke dan Toudou Heisuke.

Entah kenapa ia merasa kesal sendiri.

"Jadi, kau belum pernah melihatnya caranya bertarung _saat ini_ , Kane-san?"

Kane-san tak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Seharusnya mereka fokus dengan keadaan sekitar dalam situasi seperti ini. "Lihat, mereka sudah selesai bertarung, sebaiknya kita-"

Ringkikan kedua kuda mereka langsung membuat sang _tachi_ berbalik ke belakangnya dan menarik keluar pedangnya. "Apa-apaan ini...!"

Sang saniwa memandangi hologramnya dengan raut wajah tak terbaca. "Aah, sial, disini letak keanehannya…"

 _###_

Suara familiar _horagai_ membuat Mutsu menoleh ke arah bukit dimana sang saniwa masih berada.

Tiupan cepat tiga kali dari alat pemberi sinyal berbentuk kerang yang selalu dibawa sang saniwa saat mereka keluar ke area luas seperti ini sontak saja membuat mereka berlima kaget. _Mundur_ , begitu artinya.

"Ada apa? Kita kan sudah mengalahkan pasukan musuh?" Ima no Tsurugi berkata keheranan.

"Ada yang tak beres, apa dia tak melihat dari layar anehnya itu kalau musuh disini sudah...?" Gumam Yamanbagiri Kunihiro.

Mutsu dan Ima sudah berlari cepat, Yamanbagiri Kunihiro menyempatkan diri untuk menyambar sebuah pedang yang dijatuhkan musuh mereka yang kini mulai melebur ke udara sebelum mengejar keduanya. Namazuo harus menarik lengan pakaian Kousetsu agar _tachi_ itu mempercepat doa-doanya di depan apa yang tersisa dari musuh-musuh mereka yang mulai melebur juga.

Ketika mereka sampai di atas bukit, sebuah pemandangan mengejutkan menanti mereka.

Ima segera melompat ke arah _tantou_ musuh terdekat. Dengan levelnya yang tinggi, musuh di area ini hanya membutuhkan satu tebasan bilah pedang kecilnya. Dan kemudian _tantou_ itu melesat untuk membantu sang saniwa.

Mutsu tak pernah melihat sang saniwa bertarung. Saat ini pun, ia tak bertarung, namun hanya menahan serangan pedang dari seorang _tachi_ musuh, berdiri beberapa kaki dari para kuda yang memang sudah dilatih agar tetap tenang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tangan sang saniwa dengan tenang dan sigap membuka dan menutup kipas biru miliknya, yang berdentang setiap bertemu dan menepis permukaan pedang.

Ia baru tahu kalau kipas itu bukan kipas biasa, melainkan sebuah _tessen_.

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro dan Namazuo membantu Kane-san menghadapi _yari_ dan _tachi_ musuh lainnya, Kousetsu menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum menghalangi sebuah _yari_ musuh yang hendak menyerang Mutsu dari samping.

Sang _uchigatana_ dengan pistol yang tersampir di pinggangnya itu menghitung cepat, biasanya musuh mereka berjumlah sama dengan-

Mutsu merutuk dan meraih _Smith & Wesson _model _2 .32_ miliknya. Tiga dari kelima pelurunya sudah termuntahkan keluar pada pertarungan sebelumnya dan membantunya mengalahkan dua musuh.

Ia berlari. Dua peluru terakhirnya ia arahkan sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul di dari arah kiri Izumi no Kami Kanesada.

Suara tembakan terdengar dan sesuatu berdesing tepat di sampingnya, mau tak mau membuat Kane-san menyadari keberadaan satu _tachi_ musuh yang muncul tiba-tiba disampingnya.

Namazuo mengambil alih _yari_ musuh yang sedang dihadapinya dan menghalaunya ke sisi lain.

Waktu yang Mutsu butuhkan untuk mengganti isi peluru terlalu lama.

Baik Mutsu no Kami Yoshiyuki maupun Izumi no Kami Kanesada, keduanya telah siap dengan pedang mereka di tangan.

 _Tachi_ musuh yang terhuyung-huyung itu teralihkan perhatiannya ke arah datangnya tembakan, dan detik berikutnya pedang Kane-san sudah selesai menebasnya dengan satu ayunan tajam di satu sisi, dan tusukan kilat pedang Mutsu di sisi lainnya.

Ambruklah musuh terakhir dari pasukan tambahan yang menyerang mereka itu.

" _Aruji_ , anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Namazuo saat sang saniwa, dengan Ima no Tsurugi sudah menempel di punggungnya seperti koala, datang berlari ke arah mereka.

Sang saniwa mengangkat ibu jarinya. "Baik-baik saja! _Whew_ , untung kalian segera datang. Nyaris saja kami diserang tiba-tiba begitu."

"Kenapa dua pasukan musuh bisa langsung menyerang bersamaan seperti ini…" Gumam Kousetsu.

"Entahlah…" Sang saniwa kembali membuka hologram. "Tapi tenang saja, tak ada lagi tanda-tanda aneh di area ini."

Mereka sibuk berdiskusi singkat, tapi sang saniwa masih sempat melihat dua _toudan_ yang berdiri cukup jauh dari mereka, membuatnya tersenyum puas sendiri.

Mutsu dan Kane-san sudah saling melotot, tapi yang pertama kali memecahkan suasana adalah sang _uchigatana_ berdialek Tosa itu.

"Yah, maaf karena dirimu harus diselamatkan oleh sebuah peluru." Ujar Mutsu sambil menyeringai.

"... Tidak apa." Izumi no Kami Kanesada mendecih kecil.

"He?"

"Teknikmu dalam mengalahkan musuh lebih bagus dari yang kukira." Kane-san mengernyit. "Jadi menggunakan senjata api, kurasa tidak apa-apa- _OI_!"

"Ahaha, tentu saja teknikku bagus! Kalau senjata api ini tak berfungsi, tentu saja aku harus menggunakan pedang untuk bertarung, Izumi!"

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro hanya menghela napas melihat pemandangan dihadapannya, dimana Mutsu menepuk keras bahu Kane-san dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun ribut kembali, kali ini Ima sudah meloncat dari sang saniwa dan ikut bergabung dengan Namazuo yang kini juga menambah keramaian dengan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat pedang wakil komandan Shinsengumi semakin kesal.

"Ah, lega jadinya." Ujar sang saniwa puas, lalu menoleh ke arah Yamanbagiri Kunihiro. "Iya kan?"

"Hmph." Yang di ajaknya berbicara hanya tersenyum simpul. Dirasakannya sebuah tepukan di bahu, dan ia menoleh hanya untuk mendapati Kousetsu Samonji yang menunjuk sesuatu digenggamannya.

"Siapakah itu?"

"Ah, iya." Yamanbagiri Kunihiro menyerahkan sebuah pedang yang ia ambil tadi pada sang saniwa. "Ini dijatuhkan oleh pasukan musuh pertama tadi."

Tangan sang saniwa memutar pedang tersebut, menelitinya. Sebuah _uchigatana lagi_ , sarung pedangnya unik. Kemudian ia membuat gerakan seperti menjumput udara, sebuah hologram muncul di atas pedang tersebut.

"Ooh…!" Sang saniwa terkesiap, lalu dengan antusias berteriak. "Hei, kalian! Kita dapat anggota baru!"

Sungguh sebuah hari yang menyenangkan dan melegakan bagi sang saniwa. Mutsu dan Kane-san sudah saling berbaikan, dan kini ia mendapatkan Hachisuka Kotetsu.

Sang saniwa nyaris bersalto setinggi lompatan Ima no Tsurugi.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _AN :_

 _Saya… Tidak tahu cara merubah dialek Tosa ke bahasa Indonesia… Mutsu maafkan saya..._

 _Cari referensi Sakamoto Ryouma, secara garis besar pengertiannya kan 'modernisasi & globalisasi pengaruh asing itu oke asal dipakai dan dimengerti dengan benar'… Entah kenapa saya jadi ingat sama pelajaran sejarah bab Kemerdekaan Indonesia, karena secara ga langsung mirip gitu ya /mentang2 bentar lagi tgl 17 /mentang2 anak IPS_

 _Judul chapter seperti itu karena saya maraton Ryoumaden buat referensi chapter ini (itu pun baru sampai S2 saja). Terima kasih banyak Gintama coret_ _Lastyear'sTaigadramawasaboutmecoret._

 _Mohon maaf atas update yg lama, saya sibuk jadi calon mahasiswa, mau sibuk pindahan hehe. Padahal Hinomotogou (atau Nippongou, entahlah) bakalan keluar hrrggghhhh tapi ga bisa nyentuh laptop sampai dua minggu lagi aduh padahal seiyuu-nya Tsudaken (_ _ノ_ _ಠ_ _益_ _ಠ_ _)_ _ノ_ _aaaaaaaaaaaaduh maaf saya curcol._

 _Terima kasih atas review, fav, dan follow anda!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu © DMM & Nitro+_

 _ **Warning : OOC, OC, headcanon author,**_ _ **typo,**_ _ **interpretasi sejarah dengan referensi seadanya**_ _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Chapter 4 : Blue Moon Itu Bukan Bulan Warna Biru (」゜ロ゜)」

* * *

 **.**

Sang saniwa termasuk orang yang mengikuti kemajuan teknologi di zamannya, namun ia dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang menjaga keseimbangan antara hal tradisional dan kemajuan teknologi, sehingga waktu luangnya lebih banyak digunakan untuk membaca buku-buku yang koleksinya tak kalah dari yang ada di perpustakaan zamannya, dan kebiasaan itu bertahan sampai sekarang.

Seperti sekarang misalnya, sang saniwa tengah membaca berita dan artikel-artikel 'koran' dari masanya.

Ima no Tsurugi sedang tidur siang, sehingga acara membacanya saat ini bisa berjalan lancar tanpa rambutnya yang disisiri dan berusaha diikat oleh sang _tantou_ yang cepat bosan bila tak ada aktivitas –bermain, bukan disuruh bekerja di kebun. Biasanya Ima no Tsurugi sering mengajak bermain para _tantou_ lain, terutama Sayo, tapi _tantou_ pendiam yang oke saja diajak bermain itu kini lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan Souza dan Kousetsu Samonji.

Kasen Kanesada dan Hachisuka Kotetsu, dua dari lima _uchigatana starter_ yang sudah lengkap berada di _citadel_ ini, lebih sering membicarakan literatur yang umurnya sangat jauh dari bahan bacaan dan artikel yang dimengerti oleh saniwa, jadi perempuan itu jarang ikut membicarakan tentang bahan bacaan keduanya.

Contohnya;

 _[/Tes kepintaran robot kembali menjadi pembicaraan hangat-]_

Judul artikel seperti itu sempat membuat Gokotai dan Atsu yang mengintip dari balik punggungnya bertanya selama 30 menit penuh tentang apa yang sebenarnya yang sedang ia baca.

Ia termasuk orang yang masih terkagum-kagum dengan kecepatan perubahan teknologi semacam ini, meski tak mau berurusan dengan teknik pembuatannya. Sang saniwa sendiri tak tahu dia hendak menjadi apa sewaktu ia masih bersekolah, dia adalah orang yang simpel, tak ingin repot, mengambil kuliah saja hanya untuk mengambil gelar sejarawan, tahu-tahu nasib membawanya ke posisi dimana ia berhubungan dengan proyek kembali ke masa lalu ini.

Untung dia tak harus berurusan dengan mesin dibagian kontrol.

Angin semilir masuk dari pintu yang tergeser setengah dan memberikan pemandangan langsung ke arah bangunan penempaan dan kebun bunga, suasana yang seperti ini nyaris membuat sang saniwa tertidur. Jarinya menggeser hologram ke halaman selanjutnya.

 _[/Perusahaan xxxx Kembali Mengajukan Rencana Pembuatan Game Virtual Reality-]_

Sang saniwa mendengus. Mereka setidaknya punya 3 _anime_ yang membuktikan bahwa hal tersebut sangat berbahaya, sehingga perusahaan hak paten hologram dan perusahaan proyek ini -keduanya perusahaan teknologi terbesar di negeri ini- terus menolak rencana tersebut.

Ironisnya, pembuatan _game_ semacam itu tak pernah diberi persetujuan karena proyek kembali ke masa lalu ini saja sudah dianggap beresiko dan memakan banyak biaya.

Ia menguap lebar, menutup hologram dan menggantinya dengan hologram berwarna lain, semacam hologram profil pribadinya yang berisi berbagai macam hal mulai dari isi kontak pribadi sampai sistem pemantau khusus proyek ini.

Salah satunya yang paling sering ia kunjungi dan menjadi bahan bacaannya adalah forum khusus proyek ini, sebuah forum berkumpul khusus para saniwa seperti dirinya.

 _[/Resep Jiji yang kucoba itu 400/700/500/400 dengan Ema!]_

 _Nah ini_. Baru dibuka sudah ada judul topik pembicaraan besar seperti ini.

Memang akhir-akhir topik favorit saat ini adalah cara dan resep untuk mendapatkan sang pedang legendaris yang katanya sudah memiliki detail data lengkap dan tinggal dicari saja.

"Hmm…"

Otak sang saniwa mulai berpikir cepat, haruskah ia diam di titik aman atau pergi menerjang kenekatannya.

Sebuah pertanyaan sia-sia dan retoris.

###

"Hari ini aku ingin mencoba menggunakan _ema_ lagi."

Satu hari lagi dimana sang saniwa menyeret _citadel-_ nya ke ambang kebangkrutan dan sudah pasti membuat seorang Kasen Kanesada mengurut keningnya sebelum curhat kepada Izumi no Kami Kanesada yang bercerita pada Horikawa yang bercerita pada Yamanbagiri Kunihiro yang kemudian menjewer sang saniwa.

Makanya Yamanbagiri Kunihiro sudah tidak berekspresi apa-apa lagi setiap sang saniwa memiliki impuls untuk menghabiskan persediaan penempaan pedang _citadel_.

"Kau tahu, aku mulai meragukan benda yang kau sebut _ema_ ini."

"Jangan begitu, percayalah sedikit kalau benda ini bisa membawa keberuntungan."

"Keberuntungan 100 Yasusada, maksudmu."

Sang saniwa menyedot hidungnya dengan sedih di kain tudung Yamanbagiri Kunihiro _. Uchigatana_ satu ini selalu berhasil membuatnya _baper_.

Entah mengapa ia harus diberi wujud sebagai seorang pemuda yang paling sering merasakan yang namanya migrain. Kalau sang saniwa memiliki impuls untuk menghamburkan persediaan, Yamanbagiri Kunihiro memiliki impuls untuk mengunci kepala sang saniwa dan menjitaknya. Hal itu pernah ia lakukan sekali, dan perempuan itu malah meringis jenaka. Tengkorak kepala sang saniwa memang keras.

Sang _uchigatana_ sudah mulai belajar untuk tidak menyimpan pikiran memusingkan lama-lama dalam kepalanya.

"...Kau yakin?" Tanya Yamanbagiri Kunihiro yang sudah bersiap memberikan _ema_ pada sang pandai besi kecil.

"Lempar _ema_ -nya, lempaar!" Sang saniwa mengibaskan kipas lipatnya dengan sikap yang sengaja dibuat semangat padahal pasrah.

"Hmm." Mungkin setelah ini ia harus meminta Horikawa untuk memasakkan makanan favorit sang saniwa untuk makan malam kali ini. Saudara satu penempanya itu sudah hafal betul makanan favorit setiap mahluk di _citadel_ ini.

Sebuah hologram muncul disampingnya, dan sang saniwa mengintip takut-takut dari balik kipas lipatnya.

' _Kalau 01:30:00 lagi tidak apa-apa deh, hidup ini memang tidak ada yang berjalan lancar, roda kehidupan itu selalu berputar, dimana-mana kehendak RNG itu absolut, RNG always win,RNG adalah dewa yang tak mengenal belas kasih, atau memang para orang atasan itu sengaja menciptakan RNG seperti ini karena alasan biaya atau semacamnya, amin saja kalau benar bisa Mikazuki Munechika, tunggu, mungkin kalau aku membersihkan ruangan ini akan ada variabel RNG yang berubah, atau itu tidak ada hubungannya? Ah kenapa pula cara mendapatkan data pedang harus bergantung pada keberuntungan buta seperti ini, ya kalau timernya 03:20:00 lagi boleh lah, tapi setelah kemarin itu keberuntunganku memang seperti tersedot habis, jangan khilaf, sekarang saja timernya 03:59:48 ya beginilah nasib itu tidak ada yang- HM?_ '

Mata sang saniwa membesar seperti bola-bola _troops_.

" _HMMM_?!"

Sang saniwa berusaha membesarkan hologram itu sebesar yang ia bisa. Lima kelopak bunga dan lambang _tachi_.

Rasanya ia harus memeriksakan diri ke dokter mata.

"Kenapa? Apa kau perlu kuguncang lagi atau perlu _tetsudai_ —"

" _Jangan_!" Sang saniwa menyabetkan tangannya ke arah Yamanbagiri Kunihiro. "Tampar aku dulu—Tidak, _pukul aku!_ "

" _Haah_?!"

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro sih mau saja, tapi tumben sang saniwa menawarkan diri.

"Ini nyata…!" Suara sang saniwa bergetar. Wajahnya tampak memucat dengan sebelah pipi yang merah dan berdenyut-denyut. Tangannya bergetar ketika menerima bilah pedang yang diangsurkan si pandai besi kecil yang kali ini senyumannya menyiratkan ' _selamat, kuota keberuntunganmu bulan ini lenyap!_ '.

Efek yang muncul ketika bilah tersebut dibangkitkan berbeda. Bilah pedang indah itu seakan tertimpa cahaya, menonjolkan bentuk lengkungan pola iregularnya dan melebur didampingi bias pelangi, kelopak-kelopak bunga yang bertebaran berputar dengan sebuah pola indah pula.

Keadaan sang saniwa saat ini bisa disamakan ketika dulu sewaktu SMA ia menaiki _White Cyclone_ di pembukaan Nagashima Spa Land yang baru. Awalnya antusias, lalu terguncang, lalu berkata ' _cukup sekali saja nyawaku nyaris melayang_ '.

Kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa seperti itu? Karena yang muncul di hadapannya sekarang adalah personifikasi _tachi_ Sanjou legendaris, Mikazuki Munechika.

"Mikazuki Munechika. Mereka memanggilku seperti itu karena—"

" _ **HhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_ _ **!**_ _ **?**_ "

Sang saniwa meninju udara, memutar-mutar si pandai besi kecil seperti berdansa, lalu mengguncang-guncang Yamanbagiri Kunihiro, bahkan mengecup pipinya hingga _uchigatana_ itu melongo.

Mikazuki Muchika yang ada dihadapannya hanya tertawa ' _ha ha ha_ '.

Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang bertebaran rasanya terlihat lebih indah.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ima no Tsurugi mulai merasa bahwa sang saniwa tak sayang padanya.

"Kenapa malah Mikazuki yang datang?" Tantou itu menggembungkan pipi, bagian belakang baju sang saniwa sudah digenggamnya dengan sangat erat.

"Ima-chan jangan begitu." Bisik sang saniwa kebelakangnya. "Yang ramah dong, kalian kan satu kelas penempa…"

"Aku maunya Iwatooshi!"

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa. Mereka yang bersabar biasanya akan mendapat hasilnya, _saniwa-san_."

"Mikazuki-san…!" Sang saniwa ingin menangis terharu rasanya sejak kedatagan _tachi_ legendaris ini. Menangis dalam artian positif dan negatif karena pembawaannya yang seperti orang tua kadang membuatnya terbawa suasana santai, tapi tanaman terong di kebun nyaris jadi korban dari _tachi_ yang ternyata tak tahu cara berkebun ini.

Di sisi lain, sang saniwa sebenarnya berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau keputusan membawa Mikazuki Munechika langsung ke lapangan adalah sesuatu yang benar. Karena di dalam pikiran perempuan itu biasanya keadaan sempurna seperti ini paling rentan diterpa badai ganas.

"Siap kan? Kalian semua siap kan?" Sang saniwa memutar kudanya untuk menghadap ke arah pasukan mereka yang akan memasuki daerah Azuchi hari ini. Ima no Tsurugi yang berkuda bersamanya masih menggembungkan pipi ke arah Mikazuki yang hanya tertawa. Namazuo sedang mengatakan sesuatu pada Sayo yang duduk di depannya. Ookurikara hanya mendengus. Semuanya memiliki tingkat kekuatan yang cukup tinggi, kecuali Mikazuki yang baru ia dapatkan.

"Kenapa sekarang malah kau yang gugup?" Yamanbagiri mengernyit ke arahnya. Mereka semua sudah melakukan hal ini berkali-kali dalam keseharian mereka dan sang saniwa dengan percaya diri akan memimpin mereka di depan.

"Entahlah… Membawa seorang Mikazuki Munechika yang langka…" Sang saniwa mulai merasakan keringat dingin. "Tunggu, kalian semua sudah kuberikan _omamori_ kan?"

Semuanya mengangguk. Kalau soal keamanan, harta pun tak akan ia segan-segan pakai.

"Apa kita mulai saja lagi dari peta Aizu?" Usul Namazuo.

"Tidak, tidak, daerah itu sudah tidak cocok lagi untuk menambah kekuatan kalian… Sekalian disini saja- Mikazuki-san, anda siap?"

Mikazuki tersenyum. "Selalu siap kapan pun anda mau."

Sang saniwa membenahi letak pedang kecil yang ia sampirkan di pinggangnya dan letak kipasnya, memantapkan hati dan berharap semua berjalan dengan lancar.

###

Namazuo Toushirou awalnya maklum saja melihat sang saniwa yang sedikit-sedikit melirik khawatir ke arah pedang terbaru di pasukan mereka kali ini. Kata sang saniwa, _tachi_ yang umurnya tua itu susah sekali didapatkan, maka akan sangat sakit hati rasanya kalau nanti Mikazuki terluka berat. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sejak pindah ke area yang mereka sebut dengan 'peta daerah ke 3', sang saniwa akan selalu membawa beberapa _toudan_ yang baru datang bersama mereka yang memiliki kekuatan cukup tinggi untuk langsung melawan musuh disini.

"Apa _saniwa-san_ selalu seperti ini?"

Namazuo menoleh ke arah kanannya, untung saja Sayo sedang tak mengenakan topinya. "Tidak, kali ini karena Mikazuki-san ada disini."

Mikazuki tertawa kecil. "Semua yang kutanyai berkata seperti itu. Ah, aku jadi merasa tak enak hati."

"Mungkin kalau nanti anda berhasil menyelesaikan daerah ini tanpa luka, baru _aruji_ bisa tenang."

"Hmm, begitukah."

Kuda sang saniwa berbelok ke kiri, dan mereka semua mengikutinya. Kuda Namazuo berada sedikit di belakang.

"Dan beberapa waktu yang lalu ada kejadian aneh." Tambah Namazuo. "Dua pasukan musuh menyerang sekaligus, hanya sekali itu saja sih, tapi _aruji_ masih khawatir akan terjadi hal seperti itu lagi."

"Jadi, tak harusnya seperti itu?"

"Yah… Begitulah." _Wakizashi_ itu sendiri sebenarnya tak terlalu memahami penjelasan sang saniwa mengenai 'sistem dari pusat seharusnya meminimaliskan jumlah musuh agar pertarungan tak terjadi dalam rentang waktu yang bertubi-tubi.

Mereka kembali memasuki dataran yang pepohonannya mulai jarang dengan cukup banyak bukit.

"Apa anda sempat bertemu dengan Honebami di _citadel_?"

Tiba-tiba Namazuo balik bertanya, dan kali ini Mikazuki Munechika yang menoleh keheranan, sebelum kemudian wajahnya berubah normal lagi karena mengingat sesuatu.

"Aah, benar juga, Namazuo bersaudara dengan Honebami ya? Hm, kemarin lusa aku berpapasan dengannya di dekat taman."

"Apa dia… Mengingat sesuatu?"

Kembali senyuman khas Mikazuki terbentuk di wajahnya. "Sama sekali tidak. Kudengar dari Ima no Tsurugi kalau kau dan Honebami kehilangan ingatan kalian?"

Hal tentang kehilangan ingatan yang dialami olehnya dan Honebami Toushirou sudah pernah dibicarakan oleh sang saniwa. Malah saat itu keduanya dipanggil ke kamar sang saniwa, duduk menunggu dan memperhatikan bagaimana sang saniwa menghubungi orang pusat lewat hologramnya dan berdiskusi dengan Konnosuke. Awalnya sang saniwa mengira ada kesalahan teknis dalam data yang didapatkan, namun ternyata data mereka yang ada memang seperti itu.

 _("Maaf ya, Namazuo, Honebami.")_

Waktu itu ia hanya saling berpandangan dengan saudara _wakizashi_ -nya, lalu tertawa renyah dan berkata agar sang saniwa tak perlu khawatir. Namazuo sendiri tak bermasalah dengan ini.

Meski Honebami hanya menggelengkan kepala dan berkata 'tak apa', sekilas Namazuo dapat melihat suatu sirat kesedihan di wajah datar itu.

" _Aruji_ menceritakan beberapa hal yang ia baca tentang kami dan memberikan beberapa buku untuk dibaca." Kata Namazuo. "Tapi tentu berbeda rasanya, jadi kukira kalau berbicara dengan Mikazuki-."

"Namazuo."

Suara Sayo mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sang saniwa sudah memberikan isyarat agar mereka bersiap-siap dengan pasukan musuh yang mulai terlihat. Formasi _horizontal_. Sang _wakizashi_ memastikan bila Mikazuki mengerti isyarat tersebut, dan ternyata _tachi_ tersebut sudah mengerti. Memang setiap _toudan_ yang baru datang akan langsung diberikan seminar singkat oleh sang saniwa sebelum dimasukkan ke dalam pasukan.

Ya, tuan mereka itu harusnya tak perlu khawatir, pikir Namazuo. Karena Mikazuki Munechika beraksi dengan tenang dan bahkan teknik berpedangnya bagus. Dua kali ia dibantu oleh Mikazuki -dan juga Ima no Tsurugi yang entah mengapa sepertinya masih dalam mode _ngambek_ dan mengadakan kompetisi sepihak dengan _tachi_ tua yang selalu tertawa itu. Apalagi kali ini perjalanan mereka menuju _node boss_ daerah itu termasuk cepat.

"Bagaimana, apa _saniwa-san_ sudah percaya dengan kekuatanku?" Dengan senyum tenang Mikazuki berkata pada sang saniwa.

Sang saniwa meringis malu.

"Iya, sedari tadi aku khawatir karena setahuku Mikazuki-san itu belum pernah digunakan untuk bertarung." Kata sang saniwa jujur. "Tapi manusia macam apa aku ini kalau membangkitkan anda hanya untuk menjadi pajangan lagi? Dan teknik anda tadi memang hebat. Ya kan, Ookurikara?"

"Kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku?"

Sang _tachi_ Sanjou terdiam beberapa saat sebelum tertawa lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Menonjolkan pola unik yang merupakan ciri khas penempaan cara lama yang ada pada bilahnya. Tebal dan tipis merata, perbedaan keras besi yang dipakai, menyerupai bulan sabit. Kehebatan sang pedang indah bukanlah pada fisik bilahnya, namun dari teknik bertarungnya.

Indah bukan berarti rapuh adalah pelajaran yang bisa dipetik oleh sang saniwa.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Apa ini yang anda sebut sebagai _skinship_?"

Tapi ternyata kehebatan Mikazuki Munechika yang kemarin ia lihat ada efek sampingnya. Ia tarik kembali pelajaran yang ia petik kemarin.

"Ya ampun Mikazuki-san, ini hanya pijat biasa..."

Setelah dibuat panik rutin oleh para harimau Gokotai yang kali ini menceburkan diri dan berenang di kolam, perempuan itu didatangi oleh Sayo yang datang dengan wajah horor yang otomatis langsung ia asumsikan adanya keadaan darurat siaga satu ; dan memang seorang Mikazuki Munechika yang berbaring setengah hidup di depan kandang kuda merupakan pemandangan yang membuat _sport_ jantung.

("Dia akan baik-baik saja." Cetus Honebami kalem, yang kemudian mengernyit sendiri karena mengatakannya seakan hal itu sudah sering ia lihat.)

"Ternyata tulang punggungku mulai bermasalah, hahaha." Mikazuki tengah berbaring menelungkup dan sang saniwa mulai merasa aneh juga karena _toudan_ satu ini benar-benar seperti pria tua renta.

Pintu ruangan ia biarkan bergeser terbuka, membiarkan udara segar masuk dan suara-suara para _tantou_ yang sedang bermain di taman tengah terdengar samar-samar. Sambil mengganti handuk dari baskom berisi air panas, sang saniwa tersenyum sendiri mendengarkan suara nyanyian Ima dan Midare. Beberapa hari ini, sejak ia berhasil menepati janjinya untuk membelikan bola _temari_ untuk Ima yang langsung tidak mengambek lagi, lagu ini memang sering terdengar setiap mereka memainkan _temari_ ;

" _Anta gata doko sa? Higo sa  
Higo doko sa? Kumamoto sa  
Kumamoto doko sa? Senba sa  
Senba yama ni wa tanuki ga otte sa  
Sore o ryoshi ga teppo de utte sa  
Nite sa, yaite sa, kutte sa  
Sore o konoha de choito kakuse~_"

Baiklah, beberapa lagu anak-anak itu memang menyeramkan karena tangga nada tradisional yang digunakan, apalagi ada lagu dengan arti liriknya yang bisa dipikirkan secara literal, tapi menenangkan juga mendengarkan lagu tersebut karena kehidupan di _citadel_ ini jadi terasa lebih hidup.

"Apa anda pernah bermain dengan _higo temari_ , _saniwa-san_?"

Rupanya Mikazuki juga mendengarkan.

"Ah… Sekali saja, rasanya." Sang saniwa bersyukur ia membawa P3K berisi Salonpas super besar meski awalnya ia sendiri tak tahu mau digunakan untuk apa benda itu. "Beberapa permainan tradisional hanya tinggal teori saja, di masaku."

"Bagaimana dengan _karuta_?"

"Yang dengan nyanyian itu?"

"Tidak, tidak, yang satunya lagi."

"Cara bermainnya kan banyak…"

"Hahaha, benar juga."

"Tapi kalau _kendo_ , iya. Di zamanku berasal, masih ada _kendo_." Sang saniwa menyuruh Mikazuki untuk duduk dan menggunakan siku untuk memijat bahunya. "Sering jadi _jihou_ kalau pertandingan regu."

"Oh? Tetapi kenapa _saniwa-san_ tidak menggunakan pedang untuk bertarung?"

"Boleh dong." Jawab sang saniwa kelewat cepat. "Aku punya pedang sih, tetap kubawa, tapi kan ada kalian. _Tessen_ lebih bagus untuk pertahanan diri."

"Begitukah…" Mikazuki hanya bisa memanggut-manggutkan kepala.

 _Gratak_.

Sang saniwa _sport_ jantung lagi sampai menyentakkan kedua tangan di udara. Tulang pinggang Mikazuki tadi sudah berbunyi dan sekarang ada bunyi lagi. Ini tulangnya dari besi atau bagaimana sih?

" _Saniwa-san_ … Sebenarnya aku mempunyai beberapa pertanyaan tentang… Proyek ini."

"Hmm?!" Sang saniwa masih kaget, kemudian menyadari bahwa _tachi_ tersebut sedang membuka topik serius.

"Bagaimana sebenarnya kami para _tsukumogami_ dibangkitkan? Tak semua manusia memiliki kekuatan spiritual yang cukup untuk itu."

Perempuan itu terperangah dan meneliti ekspresi serius _toudan_ tersebut sambil mengernyit. "Apa itu tadi bunyi tulang tengkorak anda, Mikazuki-san?"

"Hahaha, rasanya bukan."

 _Ah, baiklah, kali ini benar-benar serius_ , pikir sang saniwa.

"Langsung ke poin utamanya ya…" Sang saniwa berusaha mengatur jawabannya. "Bagaimana menjelaskannya… Orang-orang di zamanku berasal berhasil menemukan cara menggunakan teknologi untuk menunjang kekuatan spiritual. Hanya membantu lho, bukan menambah kekuatan spiritual. Lalu melalui kamilah, para saniwa, data kalian para _tsukumogami_ –para _toudan_ \- bisa dibangkitkan. Data-data itu didapatkan dari bentuk bilah kalian."

"Aku juga penasaran dengan kondisi tubuh manusia seperti anda yang bisa pergi ke masa lalu."

"Kami para saniwa, maksudmu?" Kata sang saniwa. "Ada semacam seleksi kecil, memeriksa tingkat energi spiritual dan fisik, kalau tidak lolos berarti fisik tubuhnya tak cocok untuk tugas seperti ini. Kebanyakan orang yang dipilih pun ada yang tidak lolos di bagian pemeriksaan energi spiritual karena tak sesuai dengan batas yang ditentukan, juga karena fisik kurang cocok." Ia belajar agar tak menjelaskan proses perpindahan benda fisik secara detail sejak Akita, Maeda, dan Atsu memucat ketakutan mendengar penjelasannya. Atau mungkin penjelasannya waktu itu diasumsikan sebagai ' _bagian tubuh manusia yang bisa diurai'_? Aslinya sih tak seperti itu.

Sang saniwa menunggu pertanyaan lain, tangannya berhenti memijat sebentar karena pegal.

"Lalu… Apakah _citadel_ ini juga berganti teritori waktu." Tak lama kemudian Mikazuki bertanya lagi. "Setiap kali kita pergi untuk melawan musuh, daerah dan waktunya berubah, bukan?"

"Tak persis seperti itu." Dalam otaknya, sang saniwa pusing sendiri bagaimana harus menjelaskan hal ini dengan sederhana. "Koordinat teritori waktu _citadel_ ini sudah ditentukan berada di _timeline_ _dan daerah_ yang jauh dari daerah peperangan atau konflik pada tanggal-tanggal yang ada dalam sejarah. Kita mencari teritori waktu musuh yang berbeda setiap kali kita melewati portal."

"Jadi, banyak teritori waktu yang sebenarnya bisa didatangi?"

"Kurang lebih…. Seperti itu." Belum lagi dengan berbagai sugesti tentang kemungkinan menembus teori _parallel universe_ , proyek kembali ke masa lalu ini saja masih memiliki berbagai hal yang harus diperkuat dan diperbaiki. "Ah sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipusingkan. Aku sendiri tak terlalu mengerti. Yang penting aman. Kita juga tidak mengganggu warga desa yang ada, _citadel_ ini tak akan bisa dilihat oleh orang lain."

"Hahaha, maafkan pertanyaan-pertanyaanku ini ya."

"Tak masalah, para _toudan_ yang lain awalnya juga bingung. Itu hal yang wajar." Sang saniwa mengibaskan tangan.

Samar-samar terdengar suara Yasusada dan Horikawa yang memanggil para _tantou_ , berkata bahwa makanan ringan buatan Horikawa sudah siap dihidangkan.

"Apa ada pedang yang anda inginkan saat ini?" Dan sesi tanya jawab mereka pun berlanjut.

 _Ya kamulaaah_ , batin sang saniwa dalam hati. "Tidak juga, kenapa memangnya?"

"Apa anda tidak menginginkan pedang yang sangat kuat?" Ujar Mikazuki setengah terkantuk, keenakan dengan pijatan sang saniwa. "Misalnya… _Ame_ _no_ _Murakumo_ _no_ _Tsurugi_?"

Sebuah tawa keras mendadak dari sang saniwa membuat Mikazuki tidak mengantuk lagi, apalagi pundaknya untuk sesaat tadi malah dipukul bukannya dipijat.

" _Kusanagi no Tsurugi_? Wah, rasanya tak mungkin." Sang saniwa masih tertawa kecil. "Proyek ini tak bisa mencapai teritori waktu zaman Joumon sejauh itu –mungkin lebih jauh lagi. Lagipula, datanya tak mungkin di dapatkan karena pedang itu didasarkan dari mitologi dan keberadaannya tidak diketahui, jadi tak mungkin mendapat datanya."

Ia sebagai kandidat saniwa, dulu harus mengikuti sosialisasi tentang proyek ini, dan waktu itu penjelasannya adalah jarak waktu terjauh yang bisa dicapai hingga saat ini adalah periode Heian. Jika bisa sampai ke periode transisi Yayoi ke Nara pun, mungkin hanya ada beberapa data _chokutou_ yang bisa berfungsi. Lagipula musuh mereka tidak menandakan kemunculan pada masa sejauh itu, dan dijelaskan pula bahwa Kusanagi hanyalah sebuah mitos legenda, kalau ada pun pasti susah mendapatkan izin untuk mengambil datanya, hal yang melibatkan kerepotan sia-sia antar para petinggi.

"Begitukah?"

"Ima-chan saja berkata ia tak pernah melihat pedang itu. Memangnya Mikazuki-san pernah melihatnya?"

Pertanyaan itu hanya dibalas sebuah tawa. Sang saniwa mengartikannya sebagai 'tidak'.

Tampaknya pedang yang setengah cerita legenda dan setengah asli yang berhasil bertahan hingga zaman ini, datanya masih bisa didapatkan karena bilahnya memang ada. Semacam Shishiou yang muncul namanya dalam _Heike Monogatari_. Sang saniwa sendiri membaca di forum bahwa _toudan_ satu ini datang satu paket dengan Nue dari legenda itu.

" _Tachi_ milik _Watanabe no Tsuna_ , bagaimana?"

"Ah, Mikazuki-san, anda ini ternyata memang mengerikan. Itu _tachi_ Munechika juga kan?" Kali ini sang saniwa tertawa gugup. "Kalau soal 'kekuatan', data-data pedang yang paling diutamakan sebenarnya adalah kelompok _T_ _enka_ _G_ _oken_." Atau begitulah yang ia dengar sewaktu pertama kali mengikuti proyek ini.

Mikazuki memiringkan kepala. " _Tenka goken_? Lima pedang terhebat di negara ini?"

"Anda termasuk di dalamnya." Kata sang saniwa dengan sedikit kebingungan. "Yah, sebutan itu mulai muncul sekitar era Meiji dan Taishou, jauh dari zaman anda. Tapi kalau tidak salah di era Muromachi sudah ada sebutan lainnya. Anda tak ingat?"

"Hahaha, aku merasa tersanjung." Ujar Mikazuki. "Ya, rasanya dulu ada sebutan lain, tapi aku tak terlalu ingat… Ootenta dan yang lainnya juga, kalau tidak salah?"

Sang saniwa mengangguk. " _Doujigiri Yasutsuna, Ootenta Mitsuyo, Onimaru Kunitsuna, Mikazuki Munechika, Juzumaru Tsunetsugu_."

Sang _tachi_ dari periode Heian itu tampaknya mulai mengerti.

"Ah… _Tenka Goken_ , begitu? Kami memang pernah berada di keluarga Ashikaga bersama Honebami, kecuali Juzumaru Tsunetsugu itu." Mikazuki mengeluarkan nada suara yang menandakan ia sedang bernostalgia. "Doujigiri, ya...? Hahaha, rasanya menyenangkan juga jika dia bisa datang."

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?"

"Siapa tahu dia membawa _Shuten-douji_ bersamanya."

Sang saniwa nyaris menghancurkan tulang bahu pedang uzur itu dengan pijatan ujung sikunya.

Nue, yang bersama Shishiou milik Minamoto no Yorimasa yang mengalahkannya, sampai saat ini katanya tidak menunjukkan masalah apa-apa. Shuten-douji yang dikalahkan Minamoto no Yorimitsu yang menggunakan Doujigiri Yasutsuna?

Lalu Watanabe no Tsuna itu, yang melawan Ibaraki-douji kan?

Semua usulan pedang dari Mikazuki Munechika ini menyeramkan sekali.

Untung saja Ima no Tsurugi milik Minamoto no Yoshitsune tidak memiliki sejarah menebas _youkai_.

Sang saniwa naif sekali, berpikir bahwa _tachi_ Sanjou meski fungsi utamanya dulu sebagai dekorasi dan sudah banyak memakan asam garam kehidupan serta melewati berbagai zaman sehingga perilakunya seperti pria tua, adalah benar-benar orang tua cinta damai. Rupanya masih banyak yang belum ia ketahui tentang Mikazuki Munechika.

"Ah, _Shuten-douji_ itu salah satu dari tiga _youkai_ terkuat, ya? Tapi jika ada Onimaru, dan kudengar pemilik Juzumaru adalah seorang pendeta Buddha, rasanya tak akan terjadi apa-apa." Lanjut sang _tachi_ tersebut, masih dengan nada penuh nostalgia.

Sekarang sang saniwa berdoa agar data _T_ _enka_ _G_ _oken_ masih lama akan dikeluarkan, tidak dikeluarkan juga tidak apa. _Tenka Sansou_ saja yang keluar duluan, Otegine sudah datang di _citadel_ -nya.

Sang saniwa sedang tak ingin membahas lebih lanjut tentang Onimaru yang menebas monster dalam mimpi, serta Juzumaru yang katanya penempanya berasal dari aliran Aoe juga, mengingat bagaimana Nikkari Aoe terkadang bekerja sendirian di kebun dan tampak bercakap-cakap dengan patung _Jizo_ di tepi pagar pembatas.

Tak ingin pusing dan memahami cara kerja _youkai_ –yang setelah dipikir lagi sama saja dengan keadaannya yang dikelilingi para _toudan_ , ia segera merubah topik sambil tetap memijat bahu _tachi_ tua itu.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda." Tawa khas Mikazuki kini keluar dengan sedikit lebih pelan. "Siapa tahu dengan berkumpulnya kami berlima, atau mungkin lebih, Honebami bisa mengingat sesuatu."

Sang saniwa mengerjapkan mata. Ternyata pedang uzur ini sedang memikirkan tentang itu? Sayo dan Namazuo memang sempat bercerita sedikit ketika sang saniwa menanyakan keadaan sang _tachi_ Sanjou tersebut saat turun ke daerah lawan untuk pertama kalinya kemarin.

"Mikazuki-san… Anda _ngambek_ karena tidak diingat ya." Kata sang saniwa yang sudah biasa dengan Ima no Tsurugi yang sering melakukannya.

"Tidak, tidak…. Bukan begitu." Jawab Mikazuki. "Hanya merasa sedikit lucu saja. Baru pertama kali aku mengalami yang namanya dilupakan."

Perempuan itu tidak berkomentar, karena tak mengerti maksudnya. Ia sendiri tak bisa melakukan apa-apa tentang ingatan dua _wakizashi_ Toushirou itu.

" _Saniwa-san_ , punggungku sudah terasa lebih baik." Ucap Mikazuki dengan maksud agar sang saniwa berhenti memijatnya dan bisa beristirahat. "Pijatan anda seperti ahli pijat, ya?"

Sang saniwa pun berhenti sambil tersenyum kecil, kemudian bangkit berdiri, meregangkan kaki dan berjalan turun melewati pintu yang terbuka. "Aku biasa memijat kakekku, dulu."

"Apa anda baru saja membandingkanku sebagai pria tua?"

"Lho, Mikazuki-san sendiri yang bilang kalau dipanggil ' _Jiji_ ' pun tidak apa, kan?"

Sang saniwa lega ketika tawa khas Mikazuki keluar kembali dengan lebih ringan. "Aah, baiklah. Apa ada pertanyaan lagi?"

"Semua pertanyaanku saat ini sudah terjawab semuanya." Mikazuki menggelengkan kepala sambil memukul-mukul pelan punggungnya. Dilihatnya sang saniwa membuka sebuah hologram dari udara kosong, suatu hal yang masih terasa aneh di mata sang _tachi_ sampai saat ini. "Apa anda harus kembali bekerja di tempat penempaan?"

Sang saniwa meringis. "Tidak, Yamanbagiri Kunihiro melarangku pergi kesana seminggu ini, dia sepertinya punya indra keenam kalau aku sudah berjarak 4 meter dari tempat itu…"

"Hmm, dia memang sangat tegas dengan _saniwa-san_." Hal yang paling sering ia lihat di _citadel_ sejak ia pertama kali sampai adalah _uchigatana_ tersebut yang selalu melotot ke arah sang saniwa. "Kalau tak salah, Yamanbagiri itu adalah dua pedang yang berbeda ya…?"

Sang saniwa hanya melirik hologramnya sekilas sebelum memandang Mikazuki. "Itu Yamanbagiri, bukan Yamanbagiri Kunihiro."

"Oh." Mikazuki tak mengerti mengapa nada suara sang saniwa tiba-tiba menjadi serius. "Apa data keduanya sudah ada?"

"Tidak, Yamanbagiri… Entah, rasanya ada masalah permintaan izin atau apalah, aku tak terlalu mengikuti." Sang saniwa kemudian tersenyum. "Tapi, Mikazuki-san, tolong jangan membicarakan hal seperti itu dengannya, ya? Aku sudah senang dengan Yamanbagiri Kunihiro yang sekarang. Masalah asli atau tidak, aku tak peduli. Aku percaya dengan kekuatan seorang Yamanbagiri Kunihiro."

"Begitukah? Akan kuingat baik-baik." Mikazuki Munechika tak bertanya lebih jauh lagi, tapi ia tampak mengerti, dan tersenyum. "Anda ini…. Ternyata sangat peduli pada para _toudan_."

Sang saniwa mengedipkan mata dengan jenaka dan meniru suara tawa Mikazuki. "Karena aku seorang saniwa, tentu saja."

Sebuah hologram baru muncul diatas hologram yang sebelumnya, membuat sang saniwa mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi. "Mikazuki-san, anda duluan saja, ternyata sudah jam makan siang ya…"

" _Saniwa-san_ sendiri, mau pergi kemana?"

Sang saniwa menunjuk hologramnya. "Aku harus berbicara dengan seseorang, tolong katakan pada Horikawa kalau aku akan sedikit terlambat!"

Dan pemilik citadel itu pun berlalu, menyeberangi taman, sibuk melakukan sesuatu dengan hologramnya, dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang Mikazuki dengar sebagai ' _usul,_ _yari Katou Kiyomasa_ _? Yang benar saja, aku_ _harus berkata apa pada Gokotai…_ '

Yang ada sekarang adalah Mikazuki dan ketenangan suasana _citadel_. Bau khas rerumputan, percikan air dan ritme _souzu_ bertemu batu, suara-suara kesibukan para _toudan_ lain yang terdengar sangat jauh.

Sang _tachi_ berumur sangat tua itu menarik sebuah helaan napas yang sangat panjang. Mikazuki Munechika tak menyangka ia bisa ada dalam suasana damai seperti ini. Bukan suasana 'damai' sebagai sebuah dekorasi, bukan suasana 'damai' sebagai pajangan di dalam museum. Keadaan ini, dimana ia bisa hidup seperti yang ia inginkan…

Semuanya terasa bagai mimpi baginya, terasa tidak nyata, situasi yang terlalu nyaman ini…

 _Ah, aku memang sudah hidup cukup lama_ , Mikazuki tertawa sendiri dalam hatinya.

"Mikazuki?"

Sebuah suara familiar membuatnya menoleh cepat ke ujung lorong, mendapati sosok Honebami Toushirou. Kedua lengan panjang bajunya dan celananya digulung ke atas, menandakan ia baru saja datang dari tugas berkebun.

"Semua sudah berkumpul di ruang makan." Kata _wakizashi_ itu pelan. "Ayo."

"Ah, Honebami. Baiklah." Mikazuki memang belum mengingat letak-letak ruangan dalam _citadel_ ini.

Ia baru saja bangkit berdiri ketika Honebami bertanya lagi.

"…Bagaimana punggungmu?"

"Hm?" Mikazuki terdiam sejenak, memproses pertanyaan yang tak disangka olehnya itu. "Aah, sudah tidak apa-apa, berkat _saniwa-san_."

Honebami pun akhirnya hanya mengangguk kecil, sebelum menyadari bahwa orang yang disebut oleh Mikazuki tadi tidak ada di tempat. "Dimana _aruji_ …?"

"Pergi sebentar, dan akan sedikit terlambat untuk makan."

"…Hm…"

Lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, _wakizashi_ bersurai putih itu berbalik kembali ke arahnya datang tadi. Sang _tachi_ pun mengikutinya.

"Horikawa memasak _nimono_. " Honebami berkata lagi. " _Aruji_ menyarankan seperti itu karena tidak tahu apakah kau mau makan daging atau tidak."

Sang tachi tertawa. Dalam pembicaraannya dengan sang saniwa tadi, perempuan itu tak mengungkit sama sekali tentang selera makannya. Pasti ia terlalu banyak membaca buku sejarah hingga berpikiran sampai sejauh itu.

"Hahaha, kamu sendiri bagaimana?"

"…Aku tak keberatan dengan daging."

Dalam perjalanan singkat mereka menuju ke ruang makan, mereka terus bercakap-cakap, membuat Mikazuki Munechika tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berharap agar dirinya boleh menghabiskan waktu di dunia menyenangkan seperti ini lebih lama lagi.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _AN :_

 _Hai! Halo! Saya masih hidup! Maaf baru update, saya resmi jadi mahasiswa baru yang mengecap rasanya satu hari begadang karena tugas wwwww_

 _Chapter kali ini sebenarnya didasarkan pada asas-asas headcanon saya sebagai berikut :_

 _+Yang tachi-nya Watanabe no Tsuna itu saya kurang research, tahunya dia tachi dengan sebutan nama banyak dan karena dia bisa tebas bilah pedang lain. Senjata makan teman itu namanya…  
Tenka Goken pasti bakal keluar, harus sabar aja. Kalau Juzumaru keluar nanti pasti klop sama Yamabushi, Kousetsu dan Iwa. __K_ _ALAU_ _Onimaru keluar,_ _bisa jadi bahan konflik sama Tsurumaru karena masalah klan Hojo WAHAHAHAHHAHA CONFLICT ANGST RELATIONSHIP KETEMU PISAH KETEMU HAHAHA /keseleg. Dan_ _Awataguchi makin ramai_ _wa_ _hahaha (beda sih, Awataguchi-nya_ _, kayaknya?_ _)_ _. Ya, saya maso, begini jadinya bahan research dari berbagai halaman artikelnya  
_

 _+Ya kali Honebami bisa jadi naginata pakai sistem Kai Ni, blueprintnya ema gitu wwww /itu bukan TKRB_

 _+Tiba_ _-tiba DMM & Nitro memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan __si_ _Yamanbagiri_ _yang_ _asli haha sakitnya dimanaaa…_ _/_ _saya_ _maso. Topik ini bakal saya bahas di lain chapter. Bagi saya_ _YamaKuni ftw, FOREVER MAENU! /bias sama seiyuu-nya_

 _+Saya sendiri baru tahu kalau pas zaman Nara-Heian itu karena pengaruh Buddha-nya kuat, jadi makan daging itu dianggap semacam tabu. Ya… Sebagian waktu saya mencari referensi malah saya gunakan untuk cari referensi resep masakan beralaskan pikiran 'si Hori ama CCP masak apaan di citadel ya?'_

 _Curcol tak penting ;_ _ **SAYA MAUNYA TAIKOGANE SADAMUNE**_ _, TAPI KELUARNYA MONOMONOKEN YA UDAH GPP DEH_

 _Terima kasih bagi para pembaca dan terima kasih untuk review, fave, dan follow-nya!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu © DMM & Nitro+

 _ **Warning : Typo, OOC, OC, headcanon author, interpretasi sejarah dengan referensi seadanya.**_

 **.**

* * *

 _Chapter 5 : Kata Mama Nggak Boleh Bohong_

* * *

 **.**

" _A...Aruji-sama_ … Ima-kun terjepit di tangga loteng!"

"Aaah! _Taishou!_ Kane-san dan Yamato-san mau berantem tuh!"

" _ARUJI-SAMA_ _PANEN_ _TERONGNYA DIBAWA KABUR MACAN GOKOTAI!_ "

Entah sudah berapa kali Ookurikara mendengar teriakan-teriakan seperti itu, disertai dengan sang saniwa yang melesat dengan kecepatan penuh, terutama jika mendengar yang terakhir itu. Terkadang terlihat dengan Konnosuke yang menongkrong di atas kepalanya atau Ima no Tsurugi yang bergelayut di punggung sang saniwa.

Dan ia hanya mengabaikan saja pemandangan seperti itu.

Ya, sejak sampai di tempat bernama _citadel_ ini, Ookurikara jarang berkomunikasi dengan para _toudan_ lain dan lebih sering mengasingkan diri, memperhatikan semuanya dalam diam.

Awalnya tempat paling tenang adalah daerah sebuah pohon tinggi di taman tengah, maka ia pun sering duduk dalam ketenangan gemerisik dedaunan dan batang-batang pohon kokoh yang mampu menahan berat tubuhnya.

Lalu seiring bertambahnya jumlah _toudan_ , entah mengapa area taman tengah semakin sering dipakai untuk berbagai aktivitas.

Maka Ookurikara pun memutuskan untuk berpindah tempat.

Area pekarangan luar tempat ini lebih luas lagi dari taman tengah, mengingatkannya pada pemandangan halaman depan sebuah kuil (padahal _citadel_ ini memang kuil). Pohon yang ditanam dengan jarak yang sudah diatur sedemikian rupa mengapit sebuah bangunan kuil kecil yang dijaga dua pasang patung _komainu_. Dari bangunan tempat para _toudan_ biasanya berdoa dan membunyikan lonceng sebelum berangkat ekspedisi ini ada lorong terbuka yang menyambungkannya dengan bangunan utama. Kerikil-kerikil kasar bertebaran memenuhi halaman, dipisahkan menjadi dua bagian oleh jalan setapak yang berakhir di tangga batu dengan gerbang _torii_ merah besar -meski mereka tak pernah menuruni tangga super tinggi itu untuk keluar dari _citadel_ dan lebih menggunakan teknologi portal.

Di siang hari biasanya area ini tak terlalu ramai, tempat yang pas untuk Ookurikara.

Tuannya yang baru ini gencar sekali mengajaknya untuk bersosialisasi dengan yang lain, yang menurut Ookurikara sangat menyebalkan.

Sebagian besar dirinya selalu ingin menyendiri, tidak peduli pendapat yang lain, merasa lebih tenang jika mengobservasi terlebih dahulu sebelum bertindak.

Omong-omong soal observasi, dari pohon yang berdiri tegak tak kalah kokoh dengan yang ada di taman tengah, ia bisa melihat beberapa aktivitas yang berlangsung di bagian lorong terbuka dpinggir bangunan utama itu.

Dilihatnya ketiga _toudan_ Samonji tengah berjalan bersama. Sejak saling mengenal satu sama lain, mulai terlihat sangat dekat, dalam artian Souza mulai mengikuti sang saniwa yang senang sekali mencubiti pipi Sayo dengan kilau mata berbinar, dan Kousetsu yang selalu otomatis mengusap kepala Sayo setiap bertemu _tantou_ itu.

Ookurikara berusaha tidak terlalu mengingat kembali masa-masanya dulu yang pernah mengalami keadaan seperti itu. Mengingat bagaimana kebiasaannya mengobservasi dan serba peka ini muncul dari kewaspadaan tingkat tinggi terhadap tingkah onar sebuah _tachi_ yang tak kalah uzur dari Mikazuki Munechika.

Entah kenapa ia merinding sendiri kalau sang saniwa tiba-tiba mengumumkan ia berhasil mendapatkan pedang yang lehernya terkadang benar-benar minta dicekik itu.

Ada suara yang memanggil Sayo dari ujung lorong, membuat Ookurikara mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali, dan meski tak bisa melihat sosok suara tersebut, ia mengenalinya sebagai Atsu Toushirou. Maka _tantou_ Samonji itu pun mengatakan sesuatu pada kedua saudaranya sebelum berlari kecil ke arah _tantou_ Awataguchi yang pernah bersamanya di keluarga Kuroda itu. Souza dan Kousetsu pun tak lama kemudian berlalu di ujung lorong lainnya.

Suasana pun hening kembali.

Nah kan, ia jadi mengingat kembali masa saat dulu ia berada di klan Date.

Mungkin, kalau benar sang saniwa tiba-tiba berhasil mendapatkan Shokudaikiri Mitsutada atau Tsurumaru Kuninaga, mereka akan mengatakan berbagai macam hal padanya seperti ; ' _Sudah lama tak berjumpa ya?_ ' atau ' _Ya ampun Kuri-chan, kau sudah besar!_ ' atau ' _Lho? Sada-chan tidak bersamamu_?' atau ' _Hei kau ingat tidak waktu kau tidur dan ngiler di bajuku?_ ' atau ' _Yang lain mana? Belum datang?_ '.

Setengahnya itu pasti diucapkan Mitsutada dan setengah lagi adalah Tsurumaru yang minta dijitak.

Ia menggelengkan kepala. Bukannya ia mengakui kalau masa-masa itu memang cukup menyenangkan untuknya. Saat itu pun ia masih, dan selalu, mengingatkan dirinya tentang perbedaan yang ia miliki dengan pedang lainnya.

(Taikogane Sadamune adalah kasus lain, anak itu memang lebih berpikir positif darinya.)

 _Toudan_ berkulit gelap itu berusaha menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Ah, Ookurikara-san!"

Kalaupun Ookurikara kaget karena ia mendengar suara menyapa dari arah bawah, ia tak menunjukkannya. Ia pun hanya balas memandang wajah ramah _wakizashi_ Kunihiro yang tengah mendongak dan membawa beberapa benda di tangannya. Pasti habis pergi ke kota, karena Namazuo dan Nikkari Aoe juga sudah berjalan memasuki bangunan utama.

"Ookurikara-san, apa nanti malam ingin makan sesuatu yang lain? Soalnya hari ini banyak yang memesan macam-macam."

"...Terserahmu."

Horikawa yang murah senyum itu menganggukkan kepala. "Baiklah, berarti _miso_ dan _ichiya-dofu_ lagi ya!"

Ookurikara mengernyit. Meski ia selalu mengiyakan saja apa yang mau dimasak, Horikawa Kunihiro sekarang sudah tahu makanan favoritnya. Ia tidak protes tentu saja, tapi tak berniat juga untuk bertanya darimana ia bisa tahu hal seperti itu.

Ia kemudian kembali bersandar pada batang pohon, kedua tangan di belakang kepala sebagai bantal. Berusaha menikmati kembali suasana sepi...

"A..Anu, maaf, Ookurikara-san…"

Banyak yang mengatakan tatapan matanya itu menakutkan, terbukti dari Gokotai yang sudah tampak seperti siap pingsan kapan saja sesudah memanggilnya dari bawah dengan takut-takut. Padahal Ookurikara hanya menunduk sedikit ke bawah untuk melihat siapa lagi yang memanggilnya kali ini.

Gokotai dan Midare, sebuah kombinasi yang jarang dilihatnya. Ookurikara hanya diam, tak membalas, menunggu lanjutan yang ingin disampaikan _tantou_ yang meski suaranya lembut itu masih bisa ia dengar dari tempatnya duduk.

Tapi setelah ditunggunya beberapa saat, akhirnya Midare yang melanjutkan, masih menggandeng tangan _tantou_ yang kelewat gugup di belakangnya.

"Tolong bawa turun macan-macannya Gokotai-kun dong!" Midare berkata dengan ceria.

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Ookurikara untuk mencerna maksud perkataan itu, karena ia masih melihat tiga ekor macan di bawah sana, sebelum disadarinya ada dua buah sosok tambahan yang mengawasi dirinya, satu dahan di atas kepalanya. Dua pasang mata besar memelas yang balik memandang iris matanya.

 _Jadi ini sebabnya saniwa mereka sering berteriak-teriak ke atas pohon._

Kedua macan Gokotai itu diam tak bergerak ketika tangannya meraih mereka, sesuatu yang cukup mengejutkan bagi Gokotai karena macan-macan yang paling senang membuat sensasi itu biasanya akan meronta-ronta meski berusaha ditolong.

Tanya saja Mutsu yang kelewat semangat untuk menolong dan mendapat tanda terima kasih berupa pendaratan cantik di atas kepalanya seperti sang saniwa.

Midare berbisik pada saudaranya. "Tuh kan, tidak apa-apa, Ookurikara-san baik kok!"

Gokotai masih sedikit gugup saat menerima kedua macannya yang super aktif itu dari Ookurikara yang sudah turun dari pohon, kedua matanya masih saling beradu pandang dengan dua mahluk putih kecil itu.

"Terima kasih banyak, Ookurikara-san…!"

"Sama-sama."

Ookurikara akhirnya berkedip, kedua macan kecil itu ikut berkedip pula. Midare hendak memekik ' _aaaaaaww_ '.

Lalu keduanya pun segera berlalu, dan kini ia mendapati dirinya memikirkan bahwa bisa dikatakan tadi adalah kali pertama ia bercakap-cakap singkat dengan dua _tantou_ Toushirou itu.

Awataguchi bersaudara yang jumlahnya setengah isi _citadel_ , dalam sehari ia bisa melihat dua kali, entah itu siapa saja, pokoknya para Toushirou itu pasti ada saja lewat di depannya, beraktivitas di dalam _citadel_. Tapi biasanya ia tak merasa memiliki urusan dengan mereka.

Setelah Midare dan Gokotai pergi saja, ia melihat Honebami yang setengah ditarik oleh Hirano dan Maeda yang hendak menunjukkan sesuatu entah apa. Menyusuri lorong pinggir dari jarak pandangnya sebelum menghilang dengan suara-suara yang menjauh.

Hening kembali.

"Ookurikara."

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke atas pohon, sudah dua kali berinteraksi dari atas pohon dan kini Yamanbagiri Kunihiro memanggilnya juga. Hari ini tampaknya ia tak bisa menyendiri barang sebentar saja.

Ia hanya menatap balik _uchigatana_ yang tak pernah lepas dari kain tudungnya itu. Toudanshi kepercayaan sang saniwa akhir-akhir ini sering ditugaskan untuk membantu beberapa pekerjaan sang saniwa. Kali ini pun Yamanbagiri Kunihiro tampak membawa sebuah kertas dan pena -kata majikan mereka kedua benda itu sama perbandingannya dengan gulungan perkamen serta kuas dan tinta.

"Besok kau ikut dalam ekspedisi ke daerah Mino sebagai ketua pasukan. Bisa?"

"Terserahmu saja." Jawab Ookurikara yang sudah cukup lama tidak keluar dari _citadel_. Ia pernah beberapa kali menjadi ketua pasukan ekspedisi, yang sistemnya sedikit lebih berbeda karena sang saniwa tak ikut serta turun ke lapangan, sehingga ketua pasukan ekspedisi akan diberikan hak khusus untuk membuka portal dimensi jika Konnosuke terlalu sibuk dengan hal lain.

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro menganggapnya sebagai sebuah ' _ya_ '. "Baiklah, jam 11 pagi besok bersiaplah disini."

Dan sama seperti yang lain, _uchigatana_ bertudung itu pun berlalu.

Entah mengapa seperti ada badai yang lewat, cepat datang dan cepat pula pergi. Ookurikara seperti tak diberi kesempatan untuk menghela napas panjang karena hal berikutnya yang ia dengar dan rasakan ada sesuatu mengenai pipinya.

Dan sebuah bunyi _plop_ pelan.

"Oh, dia memang percaya sekali padamu, karena kau selalu datang tepat waktu meski bilang 'terserah' terus."

Ookurikara memelototi sang saniwa, yang entah bagaimana sudah berada beberapa kaki darinya, memegan sebuah benda asing berbentuk botol dan tangannya berada di depan mulutnya yang meniupkan sesuatu.

Sang saniwa salah mengartikan pandangan penuh rasa gusar itu dan malah menjelaskan tentang benda yang sedang ia bawa. "Aah, ini gelembung sabun, mau kuberikan pada para _tantou_."

Sang saniwa tetap meniupkan gelembung ke arah Ookurikara.

"Hentikan itu." Kata Ookurikara yang akhirnya mendapat alasan untuk menghela napas sangat berat.

"Maaf, maaf, sekalinya bermain gelembung seperti ini rasanya tak bisa berhenti." Sang saniwa terkekeh dan menutup botolnya. "Jadi! Bagaimana harimu? Semua baik-baik saja?"

"Jangan ganggu aku." Balasnya cepat.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggu, hanya menanyakan keadaan saja." Perempuan itu tersenyum kecil. "Tapi baiklah, tampaknya kau benar-benar butuh waktu untuk menyendiri, aku pergi dulu…"

Ookurikara tak pernah mengerti sikap majikan barunya yang selalu berhasil membuat Yamanbagiri Kunihiro dan Kasen Kanesada pusing tujuh keliling itu. Lega juga karena bisa mendapatkan ketenangan yang diinginkannya, namun ia memiliki sesuatu yang tak pernah bisa ia sampaikan, dan kebetulan saat ini tak ada orang lain...

"Hei." Ucapannya itu menghentikan langkah kaki sang saniwa. "...Apa pendapatmu tentang pedang sepertiku?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Perempuan itu berbalik dan memiringkan kepala.

Pertanyaan yang bagus, karena Ookurikara sendiri spontan bertanya seperti itu. Dirinya adalah _mumeito_ ; tanpa rasa bangga dan ukiran nama dari pembuatnya, hanya sebuah bilah pedang biasa. Mungkin dia tak akan punya nama jika bukan karena ukiran penghias dalam bentuk naga itu.

Ookurikara mencengkeram pangkal pedangnya. "Karena aku _mumeito_ , yang tak memiliki nilai-"

"Tak ada nilainya? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Sang saniwa bersidekap dan mengernyit. "Apa pemilikmu yang sebelumnya pernah berkata seperti itu?"

"Tidak."

 _Tentu saja tidak_ , pikir sang saniwa dalam hati.

"Kau ada disini bukan sebagai koleksi, aku tak peduli kau _mumeito_ atau bukan."

Sang saniwa kembali melanjutkan ketika pihak yang memberikan pertanyaan terlihat terpana mendengarkan jawabannya.

"Aku membutuhkan pertolongan kalian semua, membutuhkan kekuatan seorang Ookurikara Hiromitsu. Menurutku, tanpa ukiran pun kau tetap sempurna." Ia memang selalu memberikan jawaban yang frontal tanpa basa-basi bila sudah ditanyakan mengenai hal pendapat seperti ini.

"Yah itu menurutku, tapi kalau kau tak suka- Kalau kau memang merasa seperti itu..."

"Terserahmu saja."

"Eh?"

Tangan sang saniwa gatal untuk mengetikkan ' _Ookurikara, gejala remaja akil balik_ ' atau ' _Ookurikara, Yamanbagiri Kunihiro v.0.2_ ' dilaporan hologramnya (Tentu saja dia tidak mengetikkan hal itu).

Kemudian sang saniwa mengacungkan kedua ibu jari tangannya.

"Lagipula, ukiran nagamu lebih keren."

"...Hah?"

Sang saniwa masih sempat menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum sendiri melihat Ookurikara yang sedikit melongo. Ia masih sayang nyawa, meski ekspresinya itu membuatnya gemas.

Merasa urusan sudah selesai, giliran sang saniwa yang balik menanyakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya dari tadi ingin ia tanyakan saat mendatangi Ookurikara dengan gelembung sabun.

"Oh iya, kau lihat Yamanbagiri Kunihiro atau Horikawa tidak?"

"Baru saja lewat tadi, keduanya."

"Wah, aku mau menyakan tentang makan malam…"

"Ada _miso_ dan _ichiya-dofu_."

Sang saniwa menjerit. Untung botolnya ditutup.

"SERIUS? _MISO?_ BUATKAN _NASU DENGAKU_ SEKALIAAAN!"

Sang saniwa kabur dengan kecepatan 4,2 detik dan Ookurikara pun untuk kesekian kalinya merasakan sebuah fenomena badai yang cepat datang dan cepat pergi.

Sang saniwa memang dapat berubah dari kekanakan menjadi sangat serius dalam kecepatan cahaya, contohnya seperti tadi itu.

Jawaban atas pertanyaannya itu, agak berbeda dengan apa yang pernah diberikan oleh Masamune, tapi keduanya memiliki inti yang sama…

Ookurikara mendengus.

Rasanya ia mampu membiasakan diri dengan suasana tempat tinggal barunya ini.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Konnosuke, apa ini artinya Ookurikara tak ingat bahwa ia pernah memiliki ukiran penempanya sebelum ukuran-nya dirubah?"

Rubah virtual yang setengah memejamkan mata itu mengerjap. Hari sudah beranjak malam, ia menoleh ke arah sang saniwa yang masih bekerja di tengah-tengah cahaya lilin dan sinar redup hologram.

"Saya tidak tahu, Saniwa-san. Tapi data pedang yang ada dan keberadaan spiritual pedang yang berhasil dibangkitkan akan bercampur menjadi satu dan tidak dapat dipastikan bagaimana hasil akhirnya."

Sang saniwa merasa harus menyalakan filter penjelasan bahasa sederhana untuk rubah itu.

"Hmm…" Adalah balasannya, masih memikirkan percakapannya dengan Ookurikara siang tadi. Tetapi masakan lezat Horikawa untuk makan malam tadi nyaris membuatnya tak fokus sekarang. Inilah kekuatan memasak yang enak.

Perempuan itu menguap lebar.

Disingkirkannya semua hologram yang tengah terbuka, percaya penuh pada kekuatan _auto save_ , lalu membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam kedua tangan yang bertumpu di atas meja. Duduk di atas _tatami_ dan bekerja di meja rendah seperti ini memiliki keuntungan tersendiri baginya, meski di pagi hari Yamanbagiri Kunihiro akan mengomelinya agar tidur dengan benar di atas _futon_ , bukannya di lantai dan meja

Sebuah suara derap kaki terdengar cukup jelas di malam hari yang sepi, apalagi ruangan sang saniwa yang berada di ujung terdalam bangunan yang nyaris seperti terisolasi dan hanya memiliki akses dari satu koridor saja.

Ia langsung menoleh ke arah satu-satunya area dinding dengan pintu kertas geser yang dikelilingi tembok kayu. Siluet pendek yang terbentuk dari penerangan di dalam ruangannya berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Siapa?" Sang saniwa menoleh, masih membaringkan kepala di meja.

Pintu tergeser sedikit, dan yang pertama kali ditangkap olehnya adalah sepasang mata yang berair, seketika itu juga membuat sang saniwa duduk tegak.

"Ima-chan-" Kata-katanya terhenti ketika _toudan_ kecil itu segera melemparkan diri dan membenamkan wajahnya dipelukan sang saniwa, sesenggukan. "Oke, oke, shh..Shh…"

Digendongnya _tantou_ itu keluar dari ruangannya. Ia tak perlu bertanya lagi. Beberapa kali Ima no Tsurugi mendatanginya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Jawabannya selalu sama ; _mimpi seorang pria muda, berjalan memegangi seruling dan haori indah berkibar di atas kepalanya, tersenyum dan menuntun tangannya untuk membuat perutnya berdarah-darah._

Dengan pelan ditepuk-tepuk dan diurutnya punggung _tantou_ itu. Sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan sangat lirih dan pelan, sang saniwa berjalan pelan-pelan ke arah ruang tidur para _tantou_.

"Aku disini, aku ada disini, Ima-chan."

Lentera -lentera sudah lama dipadamkan dan sang saniwa dapat melihat cukup jelas hanya dengan bantuan cahaya bulan. Kepala Ima no Tsurugi dielus-elusnya dalam usaha untuk menenangkannya kembali. Ia tak pernah protes ketika _tantou_ yang umur sebenarnya termasuk tua itu butuh ditenangkan seperti ini.

Digesernya dengan sangat pelan pintu geser untuk ruangan terbesar kedua di bangunan itu (setelah ruangan tempat makan bersama). Suara-suara pelan tarikan dan hembusan napas terdengar, semua tantou tampak tertidur sangat lelap. Ima tidur di bagian yang dekat dengan pintu keluar dalam ruangan yang memiliki pintu geser dua sisi ini, sehingga wajar ia bisa bangun dan keluar tanpa membangunkan yang lainnya.

Sang saniwa membaringkan Ima dengan pelan, memastikan bahwa _tantou_ itu benar-benar sudah tidur dengan nyaman. Kemudian ia berdiri tegak kembali, matanya menyusuri seluruh isi ruangan dengan cahaya penerangan minim tersebut, memperhatikan satu persatu mereka semua yang tengah tidur di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Berjingkat agar tak menginjak ekor harimau Gokotai yang bergelung di dekat kepala Yagen dan Aizen, sang saniwa dengan hati-hati menyelimuti kembali Aizen yang gaya tidurnya nyaris menendang Sayo, lalu melepaskan kacamata Yagen yang masih terpakai, meletakkan benda itu di samping bukunya yang terbuka. Sang saniwa memandangi sekilas ruangan para _tantou_ itu, kemudian menggeser kembali pintu ruangan tradisional itu dari luar.

Kejadian seperti ini memang lebih banyak terjadi dengan Ima no Tsurugi. Sayo pernah membangunkannya di tengah malam karena hal yang sama, tapi belakangan ini _tantou_ Samonji itu sudah tak mengalami mimpi buruk dan jika ada pun pasti pergi mengunjungi Souza dan Kousetsu. Para _tantou_ Awataguchi biasanya sering menenangkan satu sama lain, terutama Yagen yang terlihat sangat dewasa.

Bangun di tengah malam begini, rasa kantuknya mendadak hilang. Diputuskannya untuk mengambil jalan memutar yang lebih jauh kembali ke kamarnya, hendak menghirup udara malam dari taman tengah.

 _###_

Sang saniwa sudah melatih diri agar tidak cepat _sport_ jantung, maka ketika berbelok di lorong taman tengah, ia hanya mengernyit melihat sosok seseorang tengah duduk di pinggir lantai lorong.

"Jirou-san?"

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Jiroutachi saat menoleh dan tersenyum lebar ke arah sang saniwa adalah mengangkat cangkir _sake_ -nya tinggi-tinggi dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Belum tidur?" Tanya sang saniwa pada satu-satunya _oodachi_ yang baru datang di _citadel_ ini.

" _Saniwa-chan_ sendiri, ada apa malam-malam begini?" Jiroutachi balas bertanya, dengan riang meneguk habis isi cangkirnya sebelum mengambil guci _sake_ yang ia letakkan di samping kirinya.

"Ah, tidak Ima-chan mendatangi kamarku…" Kata sang saniwa, hendak duduk sebelum kemudian berdiri lagi. "Mau tambah _sake_ lagi? Persediaan di dapur masih banyak."

"Eh, kamu mau minum juga?" _Oodachi_ cantik itu mengerjapkan mata. " Nanti tak dimarahi Yamanbagiri?"

"Ya jangan bilang-bilang ke orangnya dong… Tunggu sebentar ya"

Perjalanan ke dapur kira-kira hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit dari daerah tempat Jiroutachi duduk, maka tak lama kemudian sang saniwa sudah ikut duduk di samping _oodachi_ itu dan menyesap sake-nya sedikit.

"Seperti sedang _tsukimi_ ya?"

Komentar sang saniwa tiba-tiba di tengah suasana hening malam itu. Pepohonan yang tengah bermekaran menggugurkan kelopak-kelopak bunga yang dibantu desir angin.

"Itu kan pertengahan musim gugur, sekarang masih musim semi." Jiroutachi terbahak pelan, tak sekeras yang ia lakukan di siang hari.

Sang saniwa menepuk bibirnya sendiri. "Hm, benar juga…Lebih mirip _hanami_ kalau begitu."

Kecepatan Jiroutachi menghabiskan isi cangkirnya masih sering membuat sang saniwa keheranan. Dirinya sendiri hanya sanggup menghabiskan 2-3 cangkir kecil _sake_.

Memang, sejak ia mendapatkan Jiroutachi yang dijatuhkan musuh mereka beberapa hari yang lalu, stok _sake_ di dapur menjadi lebih cepat habis. Guci-guci berisi alkohol itu ada di dapur sebagai hiasan saja untuknya, atau terkadang dipakai sedikit untuk bahan masakan. Tapi mengambil satu guci penuh untuk langsung diminum?

Jiroutachi patut diberikan acungan empat jempol.

"Jadi Ima-chan mendapat mimpi buruk..." Komentar sang _oodachi_ ketika sang saniwa selesai bercerita. "Itu sih, memang wajar. Aku juga pernah, hahaha!"

Sang saniwa memutar-mutar cangkir _sake_ di tangannya. Angin malam sudah mulai tak dirasakannya lagi karena efek kehangatan _sake_ sudah mulai bekerja. "Yah, tapi ini sudah beberapa kali terjadi, dan aku bingung bagaimana harus menenangkannya…"

" _Saniwa-chan_ sendiri bagaimana?"

"Ya?"

"Sering terbangun tengah malam karena mimpi buruk?"

"...Aah, tidak pernah."

Jiroutachi tampaknya menahan diri agar tak tertawa keras dengan volume suara yang biasa ia pakai di siang hari.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Sang saniwa bertanya.

"Kamu tak pandai berbohong ya?"

"Karena kukira Jirou-san membicarakan yang terjadi di _citadel_ ini, bukan yang kualami diluar."

 _Oodachi_ itu menuangkan _sake_ lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Begitukah~"

"Hmmm." Sang saniwa menganggukkan kepala. Dibiarkannya percakapan menggantung di udara. Ia kini lebih tertarik dengan suasana keheningan malam ini yang menenangkan. Bintang-bintang di langit malam yang terlihat sangat jelas di atas sana, bersama bulan penuh yang tak tersembunyi oleh awan.

"Pemandangan malam disini terasa lebih alami, lebih indah dari zamanku berasal." Celetuk sang saniwa tiba-tiba. "Ah, tapi, aku sering menunjukkan banyak hal dari zamanku pada Mutsu, harusnya aku tak mengatakan hal yang jelek-jelek begitu."

"Haha! Dia memang yang selalu paling tertarik dengan zaman _saniwa-chan_ berasal."

Sang saniwa mengangguk menyetujui. Tangannya meletakkan cangkir _sake_ dan berhenti mengisinya kembali, ia dapat merasakan dirinya mulai mabuk.

"Jirou-san." Ucap sang saniwa, matanya menerawang menatap pepohonan. "Jirou-san, apa anda menyesal berada di sini?"

"Hmm? Kenapa pertanyaannya seperti itu?"

Perempuan itu kali ini memandangi telapak tangannya. "Entahlah… Terkadang aku masih bertanya-tanya, apakah yang kulakukan sekarang sudah benar atau tidak. Memanggil kalian semua untuk membantuku, melawan musuh-musuh yang hendak merubah masa lalu…"

"Yah, dan sekarang kamu sudah ada di dalam 'masa lalu' kan?" Jawab Jiroutachi, tersenyum ke arah sang saniwa. "Terkadang hati membutuhkan waktu untuk menerima apa yang sudah kita mengerti."

Sang saniwa melongo. Dia memang mabuk. Puitis sekali kata-kata yang baru saja ia dengar dari mulut _oodachi_ itu.

"Hei, jangan salah, aku ini realistis, kyahaha!" Lagi-lagi _oodachi_ itu tertawa. "Aku hanya mengatakannya sesuai kenyataan, serius!"

Sang saniwa mengurut keningnya, dan bangkit berdiri. "...Rasanya aku benar-benar butuh tidur."

"Setuju~" Jiroutachi masih dalam posisi duduk, dan sudah melambaikan tangan pada sang saniwa. "Selamat tidur! Mimpi indah!"

 _###_

Lalu keesokan paginya, kedua mahluk yang bangun di tengah malam itu sama-sama tak mengingat apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan kemarin.

Atau setidaknya itulah yang diklaim oleh sang _oodachi_.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _AN :_

 _Halo semuanya, apa kabar? Wah ternyata saya masih bisa update…_

 _Ok, asas-asas Headcanon saya kali ini ;_

 _+Headcanon saya bersabda kalau Kuri-chan dan Sada-chan (Bukan Monoyoshi) yang sama-sama mumeito ini lumayan dekat, tapi Kuri lebih sensitif kalau sudah ngomongin tentang kata 'mumeito'. Kalau seekarang mereka sudah jadi koleksi pribadi orang ya, kalau tidak salah._

 _+Ashina Kanemitsu, Habaki Kuniyuki, Watari Rai Kunimitsu, Usami Nagamitsu- ADUH TERNYATA DATEGUMI ITU BANYAK ANGGOTANYA DAN BAPER KARENA BANYAK HASIL JARAHAN TAPI saya simpan dulu buat chapter kedepannya, karena saya kurang research dan referensi. Dategumi asdfasdfsd CCP aja udah sekeren itu apalagi Kuronbogiri Kagehide nanti kalau misalnya Nitro berbaik hati mau keluarin Dategumi lagi -meski sejarah asal namanya itu ada 2 atau 3 versi yang kurang menyenangkan untuk dibahas, menurut saya._

 _+Itu mimpinya Ima-chan, ceritanya dia melihat Yoshitsune pas Hashi-Benkei, lalu tiba-tiba skip ke bagian ia harus seppuku, begitu._

 _+Jiroutachi, oodachi pertama saya, abang cantik satu ini meski keliatan mabok terus tapi bisa manry kalau dia lagi mau saja hehe. Kalau lagi serius nggak kalah bijak sama yang lebih tua www_

* * *

 _Balasan review kiiro : A..Aduh saya jadi malu, dan SANIWA SAYA MERASA TERSANJUNG UWU_

* * *

 _Sekian, terima kasih banyak atas review, follow, dan fav-nya!_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu © DMM & Nitro+

 **Warning : Typo,** _ **OOC, OC, headcanon author.**_

 **.**

* * *

Chapter 6 : _Maunya Humor Tapi Malah Begini Yasudahlah_

* * *

 **.**

Shishiou terkadang terbawa suasana tenang _citadel_ ini.

Letak tempat ini memang bukan di atas gunung, apalagi di dekat mata air yang memiliki air terjun yang memercikkan air segar. Bukan juga sebuah tempat di tengah hutan bambu yang lebat. Bukan pula di antara hamparan sawah atau hamparan ilalang terbuka.

Meski begitu, ia tak pernah lengah dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

" _Jiji_ , jangan tidur disini dong."

Memang angin yang bertiup di taman tengah sering memberikan efek mengantuk, namun satu-satunya yang bisa tertidur sambil duduk seperti yang sedang ia lihat sekarang hanyalah Mikazuki Munechika.

"Ooh… Shishiou rupanya." Kata Mikazuki yang masih mengerjapkan mata, sebelum tertawa. "Ah, karena tak ada Nue, aku jadi sedikit bingung."

Sudah tiga orang yang mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya hari ini.

"Yaah, tadi pagi aku ke kota, dia kutinggal di kamar."

Mikazuki baru memperhatikan tangan Shishiou yang penuh membawakan tumpukan buku model dijilid yang menurutnya cukup kuno. Sang saniwa memang sering membeli buku di kota, dan menyimpannya di ruang terpisah yang ada di sebelah kamarnya. Kalau sang saniwa tak sempat keluar, maka biasanya ia menitipkan pesan untuk mereka yang kebetulan bertugas belanja, kali ini adalah Shishiou, Nikkari Aoe, dan Otegine.

Nue tak dibawa Shishiou setiap ia ke kota, tak mau mengambil resiko terlihat oleh khalayak ramai di siang hari. Sang saniwa juga setuju dengannya, meski _youkai_ tak semuanya bisa dilihat orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan spiritual cukup tinggi, selalu saja ada kasus orang-orang tertentu yang bisa melihat.

"Jadi _saniwa-san_ tidak pergi keluar hari ini?"

"Sepertinya tidak." Mengingat terakhir kali ia berpamitan wajah sang saniwa tertutup berbagai kertas dan hologram.

Shishiou sendiri sebenarnya kurang begitu mengerti apa gunanya kertas-kertas yang biasanya ditulis oleh sang saniwa, atau benda asing seperti layar yang mengambang di udara itu. Yang pasti setiap akhir bulan Yamanbagiri Kunihiro atau Kasen Kanesada akan hilir mudik masuk ke ruangan sang saniwa.

Sang saniwa pernah bercerita bahwa pihak atasannya meminta laporan dalam bentuk dokumen berkas dan juga dalam bentak digital hologram, untuk berjaga-jaga katanya. Perempuan itu selalu mengeluh berkas yang harus ditulisnya menumpuk banyak, tapi pada akhirnya tumpukan menggunung itu selalu diselesaikan tepat waktu.

Kasen Kanesada, yang terang-terangan memohon pada sang saniwa agar tidak diberi tugas lagi untuk mengurus kuda dan lebih memilih berada di kebun _-_ meski kedua opsi tersebut benar-benar bukan bidang yang ia sukai, akhirnya lebih sering membantu Yamanbagiri Kunihiro dalam mengurus apa yang disebut tuan mereka itu sebagai 'kertas-kertas laporan merepotkan'.

Shishiou lebih senang disuruh keluar daripada duduk diam dalam ruangan jadi disuruh keluar membeli buku pun ia senang saja.

"Mau dibantu?" Tanya Mikazuki, masih memperhatikan tumpukan buku yang dibawanya.

"Oh, nggak berat kok, tak apa-apa." Hal terakhir yang dibutuhkan Shishiou adalah membuat tulang punggung pedang uzur itu retak. "Sebentar lagi juga _-_ _Jiji_ , jangan tidur dong."

"Ahahaha, maaf, maaf."

 _###_

" _Daaaan_ selesai!" Sang saniwa menempatkan kertas terakhir di atas tumpukan dengan hentakan keras. "Sudah, kirimlah dengan entah bagaimana caramu itu tumpukan ini ke orang-orang atas itu, Konnosuke!"

Dari sudut ruangan, Yamanbagiri Kunihiro menggumamkan ' _akhirnya_ ' dengan cukup keras.

"Makan siang, makan siang." Kaki sang saniwa pegal juga duduk terlalu lama. "Ah, kau duluan deh, aku mau jalan-jalan dulu."

"Jangan lama-lama." Ujar sang _uchigatana_ sebelum berlalu.

"Hmm." Tangan sang saniwa memeriksa untuk terakhir kalinya tumpukan kertas, lalu membuka hologram dan menggeser isinya dengan cepat. "Heran, apa perlunya menulis manual kalau sudah ada hologram?"

Konnosuke melompat ke atas tumpukan kertas. "Bukankah anda menyukai buku? Kenapa malah tidak suka sekarang?"

"Ada perbedaan besar antara membaca buku dan menulis laporan, Konnosuke." Karena meski suka merasakan tekstur kertas dan melihat tinta-tinta membentuk huruf pun, ia lebih terbiasa dengan hologram

Pada jam makan siang seperti ini, suasana taman tengah memang selalu menjadi sedikit lebih sepi. Ada suara aneh sedikit saja, maka sang saniwa bisa langsung waspada, meski hal seperti itu jarang ia khawatirkan karena pasti akan muncul peringatan hologram kalau ada hal asing yang melewati _barrier_ pengaman- _mampus apa itu hitam-hitam di bawah pohon._

Tangan sang saniwa sudah bergerak mengambil _tessen_ , ketika perempuan itu menyadari bentuk familiar gumpalan hitam yang semakin ia dekati semakin ia kenali.

"Nue…?"

Mata yang dimiliki oleh mahluk itu terbuka, memandang sang saniwa yang sudah berjongkok dihadapan _youkai_ yang datang satu paket dengan Shishiou itu. Mahluk itu bergelung seperti semak raksasa di bawah bayang-bayang pohon yang biasanya dipanjati oleh harimau-harimau Gokotai.

"Oh iya, tadi pagi Shishiou pergi ke kota juga."

Nue tak pernah bersuara, bahkan saat tangannya menepuk surai yang selalu tampak halus dan empuk tersebut, mahluk itu tak mengeluarkan tanda-tanda tak nyaman. Lebih tepatnya, Nue jarang memberikan tanda-tanda bahwa dia adalah mahluk yang hidup.

Sang saniwa bisa mencoret ' _ingin mengelus bulu Nue_ ' dalam daftar hal-hal yang harus ia lakukan sebelum mati.

"Kamu ini dari perspektif mananya wajah seperti kera…?" Gumam sang saniwa, masih mengelus bulu lebat Nue. Karena dalam mitologi yang ia tahu Nue memiliki deskripsi fisik yang cukup beragam sepert _chimera_.

Lalu sang saniwa mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Hei, hei, apa Shishiou sering memakaimu seperti bantal?" Perempuan itu sudah bersandar pada Nue. "Rasanya enak juga tiap hari bisa begini _-_ "

Nue tidak bergerak, mahluk itu tidak melakukan apa-apa, merespons dalam bentuk apa pun tidak.

Rasanya seperti tidur di atas bulu angsa.

Namun sang saniwa tersentak, duduk tegak lagi, tak jadi membenamkan diri di lautan empuk itu. Punggungnya berdenyut, seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Seperti sebuah luka lama yang dibuka lagi.

"Maaf, maaf, kalau kau tak suka, bilang dong…" Sekarang sang saniwa sudah memasang pose seperti Mikazuki setiap punggungnya bermasalah.

Masih tak ada tanggapan dari mahluk yang bersangkutan.

" _Aruji!_ "

Nue bergerak untuk pertama kalinya sejak sang saniwa melihatnya hari itu. Rasanya seperti melihat gumpalan permen kapas hitam yang bergerak pelan ke arah Shishiou yang berlari menghampiri mereka.

Sang saniwa memiliki ekspektasi terlalu tinggi bahwa Nue bisa saja terbang lalu hinggap di bahu Shishiou.

"Ooh, Shishiou. Kau sudah makan siang?"

 _Tachi_ yang tengah mengangkat Nue melingkari bahunya itu mengerjapkan mata.

"Apa?" Jawabnya kebingungan. "Oh, belum. Daripada itu, _aruji_ baik-baik saja kan?"

Sang saniwa melongo.

"Hah…?"

"Dia ini," Shishiou menyentil ujung hidung Nue _-_ kalau itu bisa disebut hidung _-_ "Bisa sedikit galak. Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa kan?"

"Apanya yang 'melakukan apa-apa', dari tadi dia seperti batu." Sang saniwa terkekeh, tangan masih mengurut punggungnya. "Ah, kau mendapatkan buku-buku yang kucari?"

Shishiou menyeringai lebar. "Semuanya! Sudah ada di ruangan yang biasa."

"Ohooo! Terima kasih banyak, Shishiou!" Sang saniwa tertawa. "Tapi kurasa kita harus ke ruang makan sekarang, bisa-bisa diomeli Hori-chan kalau kita tidak makan siang."

"Aku menyusul. _Aruji_ duluan saja."

"Baiklaah."

Shishiou memperhatikan sang saniwa yang menaiki undakan koridor dan menghilang ketika berbelok di ujungnya, lalu ia mengernyit ke arah Nue.

"Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa kan?"

Bulu-bulu Nue bergetar.

"Itu bukan jawaban. Apa maksudmu?"

Sebuah suara siulan kosong mengalun pelan. Bagai suara burung murai yang menyedihkan menembus di malam hari, sangat familiar bagi Shishiou. Tangannya secara otomatis mengelus wajah sang _youkai._

"Aku percaya padamu kok." Shishiou menghela napas. "Sekarang _-_ Hei jangan langsung tidur lagi!"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Derap kaki, suara hentakan, suara bahu bertemu lantai kayu.

"Haaa… Otot-ototku…"

"Kau terdengar seperti Mikazuki."

"Aku masih 27 tahun…"

Dojo latihan yang terletak di area pinggir bangunan pada sore itu dipakai oleh sang saniwa dan Yamanbagiri Kunihiro yang diseretnya untuk menemani latihan.

"Tak biasanya kau mengajakku untuk latih tanding." Yamanbagiri Kunihiro menurunkan pedang kayu yang ia arahkan ke leher perempuan itu.

"Sesekali aku harus tetap mengingat gerakan kaki dan tanganku sendiri." Sang saniwa melemparkan handuk, yang segera ditangkap oleh sang _uchigatana_. "Aah, tapi aku selalu kalah cepat darimu, Yamanbagiri Kunihiro. Kalau kena benturan pedangmu sekali saja bisa tamat riwayatku."

Sang saniwa tertawa ketika _uchigatana_ itu hanya mendengus.

" _..._ Kau selalu memanggil namaku seperti itu."

Meski mereka sudah duduk bersebelahan, sang saniwa kembali mengacungkan pedang kayu miliknya.

" _Heei_ , sudah berapa kali kita membicarakan ini?" Muncul sebuah senyuman geli yang setengah tertahan di wajah sang saniwa. "Kau mau kupanggil 'Yamaku-nii' seperti Midare waktu itu?"

 _Uchigatana_ itu langsung merinding.

"Tidak." Jawabnya cepat. "Atau lebih baik lagi, tak usah menyebut namaku lagi."

"Lalu bagaimana caraku memanggilmu nanti, hmm?" Sang saniwa kini selalu punya tendensi untuk mencubit pipi para _tantou_ hingga menjadi sebuah reflek tersendiri kalau gemas dengan seseorang. Pipi Yamanbagiri Kunihiro juga termasuk di dalamnya. "Duh, kamu ini lucu sekali."

"Saniwa, hentikan."

"Kamu, nggak imut." Balas sang saniwa. "Ya sudah, kalau kau yang meminta sendiri, Kunihiro."

" _..._ Hmph."

"Eh, aku jadi terdengar seperti Kane-san ya."

Sang saniwa menghindari lemparan handuk Yamanbagiri Kunihiro.

" _Aruji-dono, aruji-dono!_ "

Sang saniwa menoleh, mendapati sosok rubah Nakigitsune yang gemar berbicara di ambang pintu geser.

" _Aruji-dono_ , apa anda melihat Nakigitsune?"

"Lho, memangnya tadi kalian terpisah?" Rubah kecil itu ia angkat seperti boneka, ringan. "Kaliankan selalu berdua."

"Tadi kami sedang bertugas di kebun! Lalu saya tertidur, tahu-tahu saya ada di ruangan Nakigitsune, tapi saya tidak melihatnya dimana pun!"

Berjalan sambil menenangkan seekor rubah kecil yang panik itu tidaklah semudah yang saniwa kira.

"Harusnya sekarang dia sudah selesai bertugas." Yamanbagiri Kunihiro menjawab pandangan penuh tanya sang saniwa yang tidak terlalu ingat lagi jadwal semua penghuni _citadel_ yang semakin lama semakin banyak.

"Baiklah, tenang dulu, ada tempat yang belum kau periksa?"

Rubah Nakigitsune itu berhenti meronta dan memasang pose berpikir, lalu kembali memandang sang saniwa. "Area gerbang depan dan taman tengah."

 _Ah_.

"...Perasaanku tidak enak." Gumam sang saniwa.

"Kau selalu berkata seperti itu setiap pergi ke tempat penempaan." Gumam Yamanbagiri Kunihiro.

"Ya kalau itu lain lagi ceritanya."

Maka ketika mereka bergerak ke area taman tengah, sang saniwa segera menengadah ke atas pohon.

" _Kenapa malah Nakigitsune yang ada di atas pohon! Kenapa bukan rubahnya!_ "

Sang saniwa sampai pada sebuah kesimpulan bahwa ia harus melakukan sesuatu pada pohon di taman tengah ini. Eksorsis kah, penebangan kah, apa pun itu.

"Kenapa saya harus memanjat pohon, _aruji-dono_? Rubah tinggal di atas tanah!" Rubah Nakigitsune lebih terdengar bingung daripada tersinggung.

"Nakigitsune, sedang apa disana?" Tanya Yamanbagiri Kunihiro.

 _Uchigatana_ yang lebih jarang bersuara dari Honebami itu berbalik sebelum menunjukkan sesuatu di kedua tangannya.

"Aku lelah." Ucap sang saniwa sungguh-sungguh ketika melihat dua macan Gokotai di kedua tangan Nakigitsune.

"Mereka tak bisa turun." Nakigitsune berkata dengan secukupnya.

"Dan sungguh baik hatimu memanjat untuk mengambil mereka." Ujar sang saniwa.

"Ooh, Nakigitsune! Lain kali jangan pergi tiba-tiba begitu! Aku khawatir sekali!"

 _Uchigatana_ dengan topeng di wajahnya itu sudah menuruni pohon dan menyerahkan kedua harimau Gokotai yang tampak siap untuk kembali memanjat kapan saja itu kepada sang saniwa, barter dengan sang rubah yang dengan girang bergulung di lehernya.

Sang saniwa sudah bisa menerima banjir jilatan para harimau, tapi sekarang ia benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa harimau-harimau kecil ini senang sekali memanjat pohon.

"Kunihiro, mulai besok kau kutugaskan bersama Gokotai untuk mengawasi harimau-harimau ini 24 jam penuh."

"Jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _AN :_

 _Maaf kalau chapter kali ini pendek dna terkesan terburu-buru karena saya memang terburu-buru buatnya /digeplak_

 _Saya baru tahu scaly thrush itu bahasa Indonesia-nya adalah murai Asia _ . Konon katanya suara Nue itu seperti Amami scaly thrush di Jepang sana, saya dapet sample suaranya, bener agak merinding kalau denger sendirian malem-malem wwwww_

 _Balasan review guest : Iya, saya baca info ternyata ada tantou Awataguchi di Dategumi, namanya Shinogi, tapi dia hilang musnah di Meireki TTuTT_

 _Terima kasih atas read, review, dan fav-nya!_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu © DMM & Nitro+

 _ **Warning : Typo, OOC, OC, headcanon author, interpretasi sejarah dengan referensi seadanya.**_

 **.**

* * *

Chapter 7 : _Ketika Mencari Naginata Tapi Drop Tachi Ganteng Gimana Gitu Rasanya_

* * *

 **.**

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa majikan mereka paling sayang dengan para _tantou_.

Tentu saja perempuan itu menyayangi dan memperhatikan mereka semua, tapi afeksinya kepada para _tantou_ lebih terlihat jelas karena seluruh _tsukumogami_ yang memiliki perawakan anak kecil itu tidak ada yang protes setiap menerima serangan pelukan dan ciuman.

Karena faktor sikap sang saniwa yang nyaris seperti ibu-ibu padahal punya anak pun belum inilah Yamanbagiri Kunihiro sering terseret dalam percakapan tidak masuk akal yang selalu membuatnya mengurut kening.

Untungnya kali ini ia cukup mendengar saja tanpa perlu terlibat langsung dalam dialog sang saniwa dengan Konnosuke.

"Persediaan _citadel_ ini sudah melebihi batas yang sudah ditentukan. _Tetsudai_ dan _Irai_ banyak, arang _sangat banyak_ , bijih besi banyak, air berlimpah, batu asah banyak. Kurang apa lagi?"

"Mungkin anda harus punya lebih banyak _ema_ juga?"

"Bah! Tak ada efeknya. _Non_. _Nada_."

"Dicoba lagi?"

Suara ratapan terdengar.

" _Berapa kali lagi?_ "

"Entahlah, tapi bukannya memang harus berkali-kali?"

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro sudah menarik kain tudungnya jauh-jauh agar tidak dipakai untuk mengelap air mata sang saniwa.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu!" Ujar _uchigatana_ itu dengan kesal karena akhirnya tersseret dalam dialog yang sudah terjadi entah berapa kali. "Aku sudah tidak melarangmu untuk pergi ke ruang penempaan lagi kan?"

Program berhemat yang dijalankan dibawah pengawasan ketat ala Kasen Kanesada membuahkan hasil, dan kini Yamanbagiri Kunihiro sudah tidak mengkhawatirkan keadaan ekonomi _citadel_ mereka.

"Iya, tapi aku trauma melihat angka 0 dan 3 dan 0."

Otegine yang ada di seberang Yamanbagiri Kunihiro berusaha menahan tawa sambil menepuk-nepuk kuda yang sedang ia beri makan, lebih terlihat seperti menghindari mulut kuda yang berusaha menggigitnya.

"Hatiku hampa meski sudah ada Jiji." Sang saniwa bergumam.

"Tapi Mikazuki Munechika itu harta nasional, _nasional!_ " Ujar Konnosuke.

Otegine berpindah ke samping sang saniwa. "Coba saja lagi minggu depan, mungkin hari ini kau kurang beruntung."

Perempuan itu malah semakin murung.

Otegine mengerjapkan mata. "...Apa aku salah bicara?"

"Abaikan saja dia." Jawab Yamanbagiri Kunihiro.

"Segaiwa… Ima-chan semakin sering mengambek… Bagaimana ini…"

Sang saniwa mulai curhat pada kuda dan memonyongkan bibir seperti hendak mencium kuda tersebut. Di mata Otegine sekarang keduanya mirip seperti binatang bernama unta. Yamanbagiri Kunihiro bergulat dengan ekspresi wajahnya antara hendak tertawa dan memberengut.

Konnosuke berpindah dari bahu sang saniwa ke pundak sang Otegine.

"Hanya masalah yang biasa, nanti dia tenang sendiri."

Otegine langsung mengerti. Itu berarti Ima no Tsurugi sedang menagih janji sang saniwa lagi. Sementara itu Yamanbagiri yang sudah melihat tingkah sang saniwa berkali-kali seperti ini menghiraukan ocehan putus asa perempuan itu.

"Haah… Iwatooshi, kapan kau mau datang…"

"Kenapa kau tidak suruh atasanmu untuk langsung saja memberikan semua _tsukumogami_ yang mereka punya?"

Sang saniwa menganggap itu sebuah ide yang sangat jenius sebelum Konnosuke mendepak ke arah telinga sang saniwa dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya.

" _Bukan seperti itu cara kerjanya!_ "

"Iya, iya! Aku tahu!"

Otegine dan Yamanbagiri ingin segera pergi dari tempat yang penuh dengan pertengkaran manusia dan rubah virtual serta ringkikan kuda-kuda yang ikut meramaikan suasana.

 _###_

Sehari penuh, rasanya satu hari ini kepala Yamanbagiri Kunihiro tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk tenang.

Semua dimulai dari pagi itu.

Saniwa mereka punya kebiasaan untuk selalu memeriksa kalender hologramnya sebelum menentukan kapan mereka harus ekspedisi atau turun ke lapangan langsung. Ia tak terlalu mengerti apa pentingnya.

"Untuk jaga-jaga saja." Jawab sang saniwa ketika ditanya mengenai hal itu.

Ia hanya menyadari kalau sang saniwa jarang mengajak Ima no Tsurugi dalam teritori waktu tertentu ke Atsukashiyama, daerah dengan kesulitan cukup tinggi, tempat mereka yang sudah memiliki level tinggi dilatih berulang kali sampai Sayo pun sudah bisa mengalahkan _oodachi_ musuh dengan sekali tebas saja.

Dua hari sudah berlalu sejak ocehannya di istal dan Yamanbagiri Kunihiro baru mengerti kenapa mereka turun lagi ke area ini.

"Kau ini tak pernah menyerah."

Komentar dari _toudanshi_ yang sering ia tunjuk menjadi pemimpin pasukan utama membuat sang saniwa tertawa.

"Yang bilang aku menyerah siapa?"

"Semua ocehanmu kemarin lusa itu." Balas Yamanbagiri.

"Kau tahu aku bagaimana kan. Harus mengomel dulu sebelum merasa lega." Sang saniwa menarik kekang kuda, memelankan lajunya. "Kenapa? Apa kau sudah capek? Kita kembali saja, masih ada banyak waktu."

"Bukan begitu." Yamanbagiri Kunihiro memperhatikan area yang sedang mereka lewati. Jalan tanah berbatu di dataran tinggi menuju area pegunungan, dengan kata lain tembok tanah tinggi di seluruh sisi kanan mereka, serta pepohonan dengan berbagai ukuran yang meski tidak rimbun, bisa menyembunyikan keberadaan mereka dan begitu pula musuh dari pasukan mereka.

Dulu mereka pernah melewati daerah seperti ini, dilain waktu mereka melewati daerah Atsukashiyama lain yang lebih terbuka. Namun Yamanbagiri Kunihiro selalu meningkatkan kewaspadaannya dengan area seperti ini.

Lalu ada satu hal yang masih ia pertanyakan.

"Ini bukan teritori waktu yang seperti biasa." Yamanbagiri Kunihiro memulai. "Bukan zaman Muromachi-Kamakura."

"Aku dapat laporan ada kelompok musuh di daerah ini pada teritori waktu tahun 1500-an." Jawab sang saniwa. "Semoga saja tidak berpengaruh pada acara mencari Iwatooshi ini."

"Tapi jangan berharap terlalu tinggi."

Sang saniwa mengerti akan kekhawatiran _uchiagatana_ itu, dan seperti biasa, hanya tertawa ringan.

Mereka melewati jalan yang terjal dan sempit itu berdua-dua. Horikawa dan Souza mengikuti di belakang mereka, lalu Akita dan Nikkari Aoe, dan di akhir barisan ada Kousetsu.

" _Kyoudai_ , apa kau melihat sesuatu?"

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan dari saudara _wakizashi_ -nya ketika gerakan pepohonan di atas kiri memperlihatkan sekelebat bayangan yang terlihat jelas bagi mereka semua.

"Bukan waktu yang bagus untuk bertarung." Nikkari Aoe berkata. "Setidaknya untuk Kousetsu. Jalan ini terlalu sempit."

"Jangan berhenti." Sang saniwa membuka sebuah hologram dan segera menutupnya. "Sedikit lagi harusnya ada jalan yang lebih lebar."

Semua kuda mereka pacu dengan cepat dan waspada.

"Hei, terakhir kali kita berhenti lama untuk istirahat, waktu itu Ima-chan gembira sekali ketika melihat pohon pinus merunduk itu-"

"Saya tahu anda berusaha mencairkan suasana, tapi sebaiknya kita segera sampai di area terbuka." Souza berkata, menggantikan Yamanbagiri Kunihiro yang sudah siap menegur sang saniwa kapan saja.

Suara-suara berdesing memenuhi udara selama beberapa saat.

Sang saniwa berhasil menghalau beberapa anak panah dengan _tessen_ yang ia keluarkan tepat waktu. Tak perlu diragukan lagi bahwa para _toudanshi_ juga berhasil menangkis serangan tadi. Para kuda meringkik panik namun hanya sebentar, dengan segera kembali tenang mengikuti arah tarikan kekang, hasil dilatih berulang kali untuk menghadapi keadaan seperti ini.

Tapi siapa yang tak akan kaget jika sesuatu menabrak saat berkuda dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Kudanya mengangkat kedua kaki depan tinggi-tinggi, tapi sang saniwa sudah menghantam tanah dengan punggung terlebih dahulu dan meluncur di atas akar-akar kasar dan tumpukan tumbuhan liar yang mengikuti tanah menurun.

Secara bersamaan para musuh lainnya bermunculan, mengepung mereka.

" _Keparat!_ "

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro merutuk dan itu bukanlah hal yang bagus.

" _Kyoudai_ , tenanglah." Horikawa tengah menangkis serangan _tachi_ musuh yang melompat ke arahnya, mereka semua sudah turun dari kuda, jelas tak bisa melanjutkan ke area yang lebih luas. Prioritas sudah berubah untuk membantu sang saniwa yang beberapa kaki berada di bawah sana. Ia hanya bersyukur bentuk menurun tanah tidak curam sehingga sang saniwa tidak terluka parah.

"Akita, mohon bantuannya!"

"Baik!" _Tantou_ Awataguchi itu sudah melesat untuk membantu sang saniwa, melewati musuh-musuh yang ditahan oleh para anggota pasukan lain.

Sementara itu sang saniwa berusaha bangkit berdiri, kepala dan punggungnya masih berdenyut. Udara seakan dipaksa keluar lewat mulutnya ketika tadi punggungnya bertemu tanah dan tertindih _uchigatana_ musuh yang langsung menghunuskan pedang ke arah lehernya.

Untung tenaga terakhirnya ia gunakan untuk menahan bilah pedang dengan _tessen_ dan berguling, memaksakan otot-ototnya bergerak dari rasa nyeri untuk menghindari serangan, membiarkan lengannya tergores dan gravitasi menghantamkan _uchigatana_ musuh itu terlebih dahulu ke batang pohon besar dan tak berkutik ketika Akita datang dan menebasnya sebelum sempat berdiri lagi.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, _shukun_?"

Sang saniwa mengernyit, menepuk wajahnya yang kotor oleh tanah dan terhuyung ketika berusaha berdiri, Akita memegangi lengannya dengan cemas.

"Aaah, lenganku yang malang- Bercanda, bercanda. Aku tidak apa-apa.""

Melihat ekspresi horor dari sang _tantou_ mencegah sang saniwa untuk bercanda lebih lanjut. Lengan atasnya perih, bukan sesuatu parah. Punggungnya berdenyut luar biasa sakit namun ia tidak ingin membuat Akita khawatir.

"Lihat! Setidaknya dia menjatuhkan sesuatu… Dan bukan _naginata_."

" _Shukun_ …" Akita hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Bukan bilah _naginata_ seperti yang ia harapkan, tapi ia belum pernah melihat _tachi_ seperti ini, jadi ini pasti pedang baru.

" _Awas!_ "

Teriakan peringatan yang berasal dari Horikawa terdengar mendekat. Akita sendiri berhasil berekasi tepat waktu, namun karena ukuran tubuhnya yang kalah besar dari _oodachi_ musuh, _tantou_ itu hanya memperlambat gerakannya sebelum terhempas ke samping.

" _Akita!_ "

Bunyi dentang besi membuat telinganya berdenging.

Refleks pertama sang saniwa adalah menarik keluar pedang baru yang masih berada di tangan, tepat waktu menahan bilah musuh yang datang.

Bahkan ia sendiri pun nyaris terhempas.

Namun ia terkejut ketika merasakan berat pedang di tangannya yang terurai menjadi kelopak-kelopak sakura menghalangi pengelihatan, otomatis ia melepaskan pedang itu, dan detik berikutnya giliran _oodachi_ musuh yang terjungkal kebelakang.

Horikawa dan Kousetsu datang dan menghabisi _oodachi_ musuh itu.

"Anda tidak terluka kan?"

"Hah?" Sang saniwa melongo, menatapi sebuah sosok asing yang berdiri di depannya.

Sang saniwa tak sengaja memanggil sebuah _tsukumogami_ di tengah pertarungan. Biasanya ia akan melihat dulu, tapi karena tadi ia bergerak secara insting, sekarang ia tahu siapa pedang di hadapannya ini.

"Menahan serangan dan membuat musuh lengah, hal yang cukup keren, bukan?" Pria berpakaian dengan nuansa hitam itu tertawa. Mata emasnya menyiratkan keramahan, didukung dengan uluran tangan hendak membantu sang saniwa berdiri.

"Ah, maaf. Namaku adalah Shokudaikiri Mitsutada. Aku bisa menebas tempat lilin perunggu… Ya, itu sama sekali tidak keren..."

"...Oh..."

" _A..Aruji_ , tidak boleh begitu." Tegur Horikawa melihat wajah sang saniwa mengharapkan sebilah _naginata_.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Empat hari telah berlalu sejak pasukan mereka membawa Shokudaikiri Mitsutada ke _citadel_.

Satu hal positif yang terus-terusan dikatakan sang saniwa pada _toudanshi_ terbaru itu adalah bahwa ia malaikat penyelamat dapur bersama Horikawa. Mau bagaimana lagi, satu-satunya tempat pelarian sang saniwa dari acara mengambek Ima no Tsurugi adalah makanan enak atau jubah kain Yamanbagiri Kunihiro.

Bagi para penghuni _citadel_ ini, sudah biasa ramai di hari pertama kedatangan seorang _toudan_ baru, sebelum kemudian hari-hari berjalan seperti biasa. Yang dulu pernah berada di bawah naungan satu keluarga atau saling kenal akan disuruh oleh sang saniwa untuk membantu membiasakan diri hidup di lingkungan baru ini.

Begitu pula kasusnya saat ini bagi Ookurikara.

Bukannya ia tidak suka. Ia memang kenal Mitsutada, bahkan cukup lama. Mungkin karena mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu saja, mungkin ada beberapa hal yang sudah tak diingatnya lagi. Hal-hal kecil seperti melihat penutup mata yang selalu dipakai Mitsutada bahkan saat tidur, Horikawa yang mengtakan bahwa ia tak pernah melihat _tachi_ itu lepas dari sarung tangannya setiap saat, membuat sesuatu di dalam pikirannya berkata bahwa ada sesuatu yang berubah.

"Apa Sada-chan sudah datang ke tempat ini?"

… _._ Mungkin memang hanya efek sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"Belum." Ookurikara memunggungi lawan bicaranya, tampak tak tertarik untuk berbicara. Ia masih memandangi seekor harimau milik Gokotai yang mengendap-endap di depannya, sekedar mencari kesibukan.

"Oh begitu?"

 _Toudanshi_ yang baru datang itu sudah lama rasanya tidak dipelototi oleh Ookurikara ketika ia duduk disampingnya.

"Kau ada disini saja sudah mengejutkannya."

Shokudaikiri Mitsutada tertawa lepas.

Rasanya sudah lama ia tidak berada dalam suasana santai seperti ini. Selalu mengingatkan akan waktu dimana ia atau Sadamune berusaha mengajaknya untuk menikmati kudapan dan secangkir teh, hal-hal seperti itu. Ditambah lagi suasana tenang tanpa teriakan-teriakan galau sang saniwa yang masih belum mendapat _naginata,_ sungguh sebuah hari yang langka untuk bersantai.

"Rasanya seperti dulu saat kita semua berkumpul."

"Kita sudah tidak berada di Sendai lagi."

Ookurikara yang selalu berkata langsung pada pokok permasalahan, semakin membuatnya mengingat kehidupannya dulu.

"Aku tahu."

Ekspresi datar Ookurikara tampak semakin suram. Sang _mumeito_ semakin merasa ada yang aneh, ia tak tahu apa. Dari mulutnya sendiri tadi ia berkata bahwa mereka sudah tidak berada dalam keadaan mereka yang dulu, tapi ia ingat bahwa _tachi_ ini memprioritaskan diri sendiri paling belakang.

Ini dia sebabnya Ookurikara tidak mau memikirkan tentang orang lain, otaknya lelah sendiri.

Perbincangan mereka berhenti dan Mitsutada mengerjapkan mata.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau menyebalkan setiap menyimpan masalah sendiri."

Jawaban yang semakin membuatnya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Kara-chan?"

Ookurikara sudah siap melempar benda terdekat di tangannya sebelum menyadari yang sedang menyundul telapak tangannya sekarang adalah salah satu macan Gokotai.

Keramaian yang datang dari arah kebun juga ingin membuatnya segera pergi mencari tempat yang lebih sepi.

"Ooh, Mitsutada! Ookurikara- Yah malah pergi." Mutsu membawa keranjang penuh sayuran di satu tangan sekaligus Sayo yang duduk di pundaknya.

"Banyak juga panennya, Mutsu-kun." Mitsutada menerima bawaan Mutsu itu. "Ah, kalian belum makan siang kan? _Aruji_ juga, dimana dia?"

"Masih di pantai. Kau tahu lah, dia masih belum menyerah soal waktu yang tepat untuk berpose membelakangi debur ombak raksasa."

"Jangan tanya." Sayo melompat ke tanah, menjawab pandangan penuh tanya Mitsutada. " _Aruji_ memang selalu ke pantai setelah selesai membuat laporan."

"Apa masih lama?"

"Biasanya sih iya." Mutsu no Kami Yoshiyuki menoleh ke arah barat sambil tersenyum. "Tapi aku tidak menyalahkannya, pemandangan pantai memang yang paling bagus!"

"Ah, kalau begitu biar aku saja yang mengantar makan siangnya." Kata Mitsutada akhirnya. "Lagipula aku belum pernah pergi ke sana."

"Benar juga." Mutsu mengangguk-angguk. "Tunggu dulu, apa kau tahu arah ke pantai?"

"Aku baru mau bertanya." _Toudanshi_ yang mengenakan penutup mata itu tertawa.

"Hrmm, aku akan latih tanding dengan Horikawa setelah ini. Oh, Sayo bisa menunjukkan jalannya. Iya kan?"

Sayo Samonji mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku ke dapur sebentar." Mitsutada bermaksud untuk sekalian meletakkan keranjang yang sedang dibawanya. "Mutsu-kun, jangan lupa makan siangmu!"

"Tenang sajaa!"

 _###_

Tempat ini sangat aneh.

Bila keluar ke sisi lain akan mendapat pemandangan berkesan hijau. Bila Berjalan keluar sedikit dari sisi lain, menuruni jalan berkelok-kelok dan menemukan pemandangan pantai dari tebing tinggi, lalu ada jalan turun lagi dari batuan alami yang diapit seperti gua dan ketika sampai di dasarnya seperti memasuki tempat rahasia. Di dasarnya batu-batu karang tajam semakin sedikit dan lantai pasir halus mulai mendominasi.

 _Tantou_ Samonji yang berjalan di depan Mitsutada memperlambat langkahnya, mendekat ke satu-satunya sosok yang sedang duduk di tepi tebing. Awalnya mengira sang saniwa akan ada di bawah sana.

"Hmm? Kalian berdua, ada apa?"

Perempuan itu menyadari keberadaan keduanya, berpaling dari hologram di depannya. Ekor Konnosuke menyembul, tampaknya rubah itu bergelung dipangkuan sang saniwa..

"Makan siang." Sayo mengulurkan dua kotak kayu yang dibungkus kain.

"Aah, maaf jadi merepotkan kalian."

"Tidak apa, lagipula aku belum pernah kesini." Mitsutada masih mengamati pemandangan disekitarnya. Memang pemandangan seperti ini memberikan suatu ketenangan tersendiri, ia mulai mengerti antusiasme Mutsu.

Sementara itu sang saniwa sudah merasa berada di surga. Perut kosongnya yang mulai terisi dengan makanan rasa kualitas tinggi, mata berkaca-kaca menahan haru, rasanya ingin berguling-guling kegirangan.

"Anda sedang apa sih?" Konnosuke menjejak pundaknya.

" _Hrrmp! Hmmmf!_ "

" _Aruji_ , ditelan dulu." Ujar Sayo, tersenyum sedikit.

"INI APA ENAK SEKALI!"

"Ahahaha, terima kasih, hanya _tofu dengaku_ biasa."

"Pokoknya enak~" Kata sang saniwa. "Apa kau sendiri sudah makan?"

"Sudah- Oh?"

Sang saniwa mengikuti arah yang dipandang oleh sang _toudanshi_. Dua kapal besar dengan desain lama seperti yang sering ia lihat pada ilustrasi buku, muncul dari balik tebing diseberang dan berlayar cukup dekat dengan pantai tempat mereka berada. Pemandangan yang tak biasa karena pantai dekat _citadel_ mereka ini tak pernah dipenuhi orang dari alur waktu lain.

"Tidakkah kita akan dilihat ?"

"Tenang saja, ada _barrier_ pelindung. Kerjanya seperti kaca satu arah."

Konnosuke menggerakan telinganya. "Terlalu besar untuk kapal nelayan."

"Hmm, entahlah. Tahun berapa di luar sana, masih akhir 1500-an? Aku tak boleh ikut campur." Sang saniwa menghabiskan sisa makanannya. "Yang pasti bukan untuk perang. Mungkin mereka menyelundupkan sesuatu."

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Mitsutada, tangan memainkan tali pengikat penutup matanya.

"Armada untuk perang tahun segini mungkin sibuk di daerah barat sana, sedang berusaha menguasai Joseon dan Ming."

Sayo telah menghabiskan makanannya juga, kini tengah memperhatikan hologram sang saniwa yang masih melayang di udara. Salah satu kotak pada bagian ekspedisi berubah warna berkali-kali.

"Yamanbagiri Kunihiro dan yang lain sudah kembali." _Tantou_ itu memberitahu sang saniwa.

Tangan sang saniwa menyapu udara, menutup hologram. Diliriknya sang _tachi_ pendatang baru yang masih memperhatikan pantai, entah benar-benar menikmati pemandangan atau sedang memikirkan hal lain.

"Mitsutada, masih mau disini? Aku dan Sayo akan kembali ke _citadel._ "

"Ah, aku ikut."

Kelompok kecil itu kembali ke dalam bayangan teduh pepohonan yang berbaris mengiringi jalan menanjak menuju _citadel_ , Konnosuke berlari kecil, susul menyusul dengan Sayo. Beberapa kaki dibelakang ada sang saniwa dan Shokudaikiri Mitsutada yang berjalan sedikit di belakang.

Perempuan itu melambatkan langkah kakinya. Kedua tangan ditangkupkan di belakang punggung.

"Ada masalah apa? Katakan saja."

Mitsutada mengerjapkan mata. "Aku tidak-"

"Eits, aku tahu ekspresi semacam itu." Sang saniwa nyengir lebar. "Ayolah, aku tidak menggigit kok."

Tuannya yang sekarang ini memang serba tahu, atau mungkin dirinya yang menjadi lebih mudah dibaca. Ookurikara memang sudah curiga tapi ia tak menyangka sang saniwa juga akan menanyakan langsung padanya.

 _Tachi_ itu mengalihkan pandangan ke depan, melihat Sayo dan Konnosuke yang sekarang melompat ke bahu Sayo. Sang saniwa masih menunggu.

"Apakah anda tidak ingin mengubah masa lalu…?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Kalau begitu… Apa anda pernah ingin _kembali_ ke masa lalu?"

"...Apa kau sedang serius?"

Mitsutada memegangi kepalanya, sisi mata yang tertutup.

"Tidak, tidak. Lupakan saja."

"Kalau kau sedang serius, tak apa kok. Kau tahu tidak, hari pertama Ima-chan datang dia mengira sudah kembali ke masa Yoshitsune, lalu setelah kukatakan bukan, ia mengurung diri di kamar selama 2 hari." Sang saniwa menendang kerikil kecil. "Baru ada Yamanbagiri Kunihiro dan Gokotai saat itu, ah gara-gara kamu aku jadi ingat saat itu."

Mitsutada terdiam. Kenangan masa lalu seperti itu selalu mendatangi sejak pertama kali sampai di tempat ini. Terutama masa ketika ia berada dalam klan Date, karena meski sebelum itu ia berada di tangan Oda Nobunaga bahkan termasuk favorit, ia nyaris tak melakukan apa-apa.

"Aku merasa lebih hidup jika mengingat kejadian-kejadian di masa lalu." Ujar Mitsutada. "Seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatku ingin kembali ke saat-saat seperti itu."

"Awalnya memang akan sulit. Memori yang paling menyenangkan juga dapat menahanmu untuk menerima kenyataan."

"Tapi hanya itu yang kupunya, _aruji_."

"Aku tidak bilang kau harus melupakan memori masa lalumu." Kata sang saniwa. "Buat saja yang baru, sekarang, di _citadel_ ini."

Mitsutada tertawa mendengar itu. "Kalau anda mengatakannya seperti itu, memang benar juga."

Tembok luar tempat tinggal mereka mulai terlihat. Sang saniwa melambaikan tangan, mengizinkan Sayo dan Konnosuke untuk berlari ke dalam mendahului mereka.

"Mitsutada."

Sang saniwa menghentikan langkahnya, maka Mitsutada pun ikut terdiam di tempat.

"Sebenarnya aku tak menyangka akan menemukanmu."

Ketika sang saniwa mengulurkan tangan hendak menyentuh penutup mata Mitsutada, _toudanshi_ itu mundur mendadak. Tinggi mereka berbeda cukup jauh namun Mitsutada merasa sang saniwa benar-benar bermaksud meraih mata kanannya. Sesuatu yang tak pernah ia lakukan di depan orang lain.

Perempuan itu juga diam, tangan masih di udara. Senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya penuh pengertian.

"Bolehkah?"

Mitsutada ragu. Ia sedang tidak bertarung melawan musuh namun saat bertarung pun ia tak pernah merasa- _Takut_? Khawatir? Dia tahu pasti mengapa ia merasa takut, tapi ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terjadi.

Kembali matanya menangkap senyuman itu dan rasa ragunya mulai menghilang.

"...Baiklah."

Sang saniwa berharap ia akan menemukan pasangan mata kuning emas yang sama. Jemarinya menyentuh kulit kasar gelap berkeriput yang mengelilingi pasangan mata emas yang nyaris tak bisa terbuka.

"Banyak bilah pedang yang sudah hilang. Orang-orang atasan itu punya berbagai cara untuk mendapatkan data, baik dengan yang asli, duplikat, bahkan hanya dari gambar di buku-buku tua." Kata sang saniwa. "Jadi kurasa mereka memakai data dari bilah aslimu..."

Penutup mata terpasang kembali, sang saniwa juga menebak kondisi tangan Mitsutada. Awalnya ia tak menyangka akan ada efek dari data bilah asli, dari hologramnya pun menunjukkan tak ada masalah dengan performa Mitsutada. Sang saniwa punya beberapa informasi mengenai sistem mengolah data para _toudanshi_ namun ia tak tahu mengapa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi.

"Apa terasa sakit?"

"Tidak sama sekali." Gumam Mitsutada. "Tapi jadi terlihat tidak keren...kan?"

Hening.

" _HAAAAA?_ "

Pandangan mata sang saniwa dan ekspresi sang saniwa yang begitu spontan membuat Mitsutada semakin memalingkan wajah. Sang saniwa sudah memperkirakan apa yang terjadi pada mata dibalik penutup itu namun jawaban yang biasanya ia kira akan dapat dari seseorang seperti Kashuu membuatnya terperangah.

"Mitsutada, sini kamu." Sang saniwa menarik lengan _tachi_ yang hendak berbalik pergi itu . "Shokudaikiri Mitsutada!"

Kedua tangannya memegangi bahu dan memaksa _toudanshi_ itu untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka.

"Bilahmu yang sekarang, hitam legam, pangkalnya berkarat, tumpul. Sebuah keajaiban kau bisa bertahan, ya."

"Anda tak perlu menyebutnya dengan detail." Mitsutada meringis.

"Bagiku semuanya itu menunjukkan kegigihanmu bertahan dalam keadaan berat sekali pun." Suara sang saniwa terdengar serius. "Benar-benar keren."

Mitsutada terkesiap.

"Benarkah?"

"Yep. Super keren. Bahkan caramu muncul pertama kali di depanku sangat keren." Ditepuknya bahu Mitsutada berkali-kali. "Jadi jangan berpikiran seperti itu lagi, oke?"

"Baiklah." Jawab Mitsutada masih dengan wajah terkejut.

"Sudah lega?" Sang saniwa tersenyum lebar ketika _tachi_ terbarunya itu mengangguk. "Bagus. Lain kali kalau ada apa-apa bicarakan saja padaku atau yang lain ya."

Sang saniwa berbalik dan berjalan melewati pintu luar yang terbuka lebar. Mitsutada masih terdiam di tempat, berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Satu kesimpulan yang ia dapat bahwa tuannya yang kali ini pun sangat keren.

"Setelah ini kurasa kau harus konsultasi dengan Kashuu."

"...Eh?"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _AN :_

 _AAAAAAAHHHAAAAA MAAF BARU UPDATE SOBS_

 _Sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan selamat hari raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan, mohon maaf lahir dan batin._

 _Jadi headcanon saya untuk para toudan di fic ini sebenarnya baru kepikiran. Para toudanshi yang status bilah fisiknya itu hilang tergabung antara roh dan data yang dikumpulkan. Lalu para toudanshi yang bilahnya masih ada ya diambil datanya dari sana._

 _[Tapi jangan terlalu dipusingkan, saya sering ga tahu juga siapa yang masih ada siapa yang hilang wwwwwwwww]_

 _Setelah tanya sana-sini, cari referensi, dan (ga kuat) main hitung-hitungan... Headcanon saya jadi seperti ini ; CCP dan Tsuru ketemunya di Oda, CCP datang ke Date tahun 1596, Kuri-chan datang tahun 1620 katanya, Sada-chan saya kurang tahu kapan, lalu CCP diberikan ke cabang keluarga Tokugawa yang Mito tahun 1600an? Tsurumaru yang datang ke Date antara 1710-1730an pergi lagi tahun 1901, jadi yang tersisa di Dategumi itu Ookurikara dan Sada-chan yang sekarang jadi koleksi pribadi._

 _Jadi Tsuru sama CCP ketemunya itu bukan di Date tapi di Oda meski kayaknya cuma sebentar._

 _[[Tahu siapa lagi yang ada di Oda waktu itu? ONI(ry]]_

 _Chapter depan odoroita, ditunggu yaa :3_

 _Terima kasih atas read, review, dan fav anda!_ _(_ _ﾉ_ _ヮ_ _´)_ _ﾉ_ _*:_ _･ﾟ✧_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu © DMM & Nitro+_

 _ **Warning : Typo, OOC, OC, headcanon author, interpretasi sejarah dengan referensi seadanya.**_

 **.**

* * *

Chapter 8 : _Saya Penganut Kepercayaan Unggas Itu Hasil Evolusi Dinosaurus_

* * *

 **.**

"Tahu tidak… Mitsutada menanyakan padaku apa aku pernah ingin kembali ke masa lalu…"

Jiroutachi tak menyangka akan tiba hari dimana ia harus menghentikan seseorang untuk minum-minum. Tangan kiri sibuk memegang _kiseru_ dan tangan kanan segera mengambil gelas _sake_ dari tangan sang saniwa dan dipinggirkan ke sisi lain lantai kayu. Beberapa hari ini sang saniwa sering duduk menikmati pemandangan malam bersamanya. _Oodachi itu_ senang-senang saja ditemani, sang saniwa kalau sudah sedikit mabuk itu selalu membuatnya tertawa

"Saniwa-chan, sekarang kau sudah ada di masa lalu."

"Bukan," Sang saniwa menggelengkan kepala, "aku tahu bukan itu maksudnya."

"Lalu?"

"..." Ada jeda panjang dari otak yang sudah setengah pusing karena alkohol. Lalu sang saniwa berkata dengan serius, "...Sesuatu seperti memutar balik waktu dan mengembalikan semua kesempatan 01:30:00 di penempaan menjadi lebih baik…?"

" _Dahahaha!_ Kayaknya bukan itu juga deh." Suasana yang sudah tengah malam seperti ini menahan Jiroutachi untuk tidak tertawa kencang.

"Hmm, yang jelas aku mengerti apa maksudnya." Sang saniwa kembali meraih cangkir _sake_ sebelum sempat dicegah. "...Ah, bahan pembicaraan kita berubah terus ya?"

"Makanyaaaa, kubilang jangan minum terlalu banyak." Kali ini botol sake segera dipegang Jiroutachi. "Terakhir kali kita minum-minum, kau langsung sakit kepala. Ingat tidak?"

"Ingat. Justru itu tujuanku."

Jiroutachi tak pernah bisa menganggap serius perempuan ini, entah dirinya sendiri yang berlebihan atau memang pada dasarnya perempuan itu terlalu berterus terang. Pembicaraan mereka sekitar setengah jam yang lalu sebenarnya berputar-putar pada sang saniwa yang pusing tujuh keliling karena kedatangan _tachi_ terbaru hasil tempa mingguan beberapa hari yang lalu (jadwal diatur oleh Yamanbagiri Kunihiro agar sang saniwa tak kalap memakai _resource_ ).

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup sang saniwa terjungkal jatuh di ruang penempaan karena yang muncul dari badai sakura adalah jeritan 'WA!' luar biasa keras yang tidak ia duga akan datang karena ia segera memakai _tetsudai_ sebelum melihat penunjuk angka di hologramnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya sang saniwa berguling pergi karena tidak mendapatkan _naginata_ dan malah kedatangan seorang Tsurumaru Kuninaga.

Gabungkan kedua hal itu, ditambah lagi ulah sang _tachi_ berpakaian serba putih yang mudah bosan sehingga sering bermain dengan para _tantou_ dan membuat jengkel para korban kejahilannya _-_ terutama Ookurikara, membuat sang saniwa sukses ingin izin pergi bertapa seperti Yamabushi Kunihiro. Sayangnya perempuan itu masih punya banyak pekerjaan jadi ia harus berpuas diri hanya dengan _sake_.

"Aku," Mulai sang saniwa lagi, "aku berusaha untuk mengerti kalian semua, tapi…"

Sambil mengepalkan tangan sang saniwa berkata dengan lirih kepada kegelapan malam.

" _Tapi bisa-bisanya dia makan terong goreng yang jelas-jelas sudah ada label namaku!_ "

"Baiklah~ Cukup, kau mabuk." Jiroutachi sempat berpikir untuk membangunkan Yamanbagiri Kunihiro, tapi lebih mudah mengangkat sang saniwa yang sudah mulai melantur ini kembali ke ruangannya. Ada apa sebenarnya antara manusia ini dengan makanan favoritnya?

"Aku serius!" Sang saniwa memukul lantai. "Dan dia makan pakai kecap. Kecap! Kurang ajar! Apa-apaan itu!?"

Jiroutachi sudah setengah jalan untuk benar-benar menggendong perempuan itu kembali ke ruangannya ketika hologram lingkaran kecil muncul di depan sang saniwa. Kehidupan di museum mengajarinya sedikit tentang huruf dan angka latin. Jiroutachi dapat membaca tulisan 'E-005' sangat besar yang memenuhi layar. Sang saniwa mengerjapkan mata.

Tak hanya sekali ini hologram lingkaran itu muncul tiba-tiba. Akhir-akhir ini semakin sering hingga mereka mulai terbiasa. Namun sang saniwa selalu membiarkan hologram itu hingga hilang sendiri, mengacuhkan layar virtual itu. Kali ini pun perempuan itu membiarkan hologram tersebut berkedip terus hingga berdenyar hilang setelah beberapa detik.

"Tidak apa dibiarkan begitu?" Tanya sang _oodachi_.

Sang saniwa memandangi layar yang melayang di hadapannya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Biarkan saja."

"Kemarin juga seperti itu lho?"

Wajah sang saniwa yang sudah merah karena alkohol semakin memberengut.

"...Aku balik duluan."

Jiroutachi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dia baru tahu tempat ini punya loteng.

Sempit, tangga kayunya pun kecil. Letaknya agak di bagian dalam bangunan utama. Tsurumaru sudah menyusuri setiap sudut bangunan kuil super luas ini sejak hari kedua ia sampai, mencari berbagai tempat tersembunyi untuk keperluan tertentu yang dapat meramaikan suasana tempat yang terlalu tenang ini. Beberapa ia temukan karena mengekor para harimau Gokotai yang senang berpetualang, meski dua diantaranya selalu menuju ke arah pohon dan selalu ia bawa turun kembali sampai bosan. Tangga menuju ruangan kecil ini pun ia temukan berkat mahluk-mahluk kecil berkaki empat itu.

Tak ada yang sedang mengawasi, tentu saja.

"Mutsu, nanti kalau kau mau lihat lagi bisa kok. Bantu bersih-bersih dulu." Kata sang saniwa pada Mutsu yang memutar bola dunia di meja pendek untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum _uchigatana_ itu kembali membantu mengatur isi ruangan penyimpanan buku milik sang saniwa.

"Aizeeen, gasing-gasing ini mau disimpan atau tidak?" Kembali sang saniwa yang tengah membantu para _tantou_ membereskan ruangan mereka berkacak pinggang sambil memegang sesuatu di tangan.

"Aah! Gasing kayu buatanku!" Aizen nyengir kegirangan.

Suara sang saniwa masih terdengar dari sana terakhir kali Tsurumaru melewati ruangan itu, para _toudanshi_ sedang sibuk membersihkan ruangan mereka masing-masing yang terletak di bagian luar.

Kalau saja Taikogane Sadamune ada disini pasti lebih seru, pikir Tsurumaru. Tidak ada yang sedang bisa diajak bermain, semua penghuni tengah sibuk melakukan kegiatan bersih-bersih bulanan. Peraturan sang saniwa yang tak boleh dilanggar dan paling disetujui, kebersihan itu nomor satu.

Area tempat loteng itu berada masih sepi, kamar-kamar kosong yang belum dihuni.

Lotengnya tidak dipakai, kosong penuh debu. Tsurumaru berdecak kecewa. Mengharapkan sesuatu seperti harta karun atau benda aneh lain yang dibawa perempuan itu dari zamannya berasal. Mutsu no Kami Yoshiyuki dengan antusias sering memperlihatkan berbagai benda futuristik yang di dapat dari sang saniwa kepadanya, atau siapa pun yang punya waktu luang dan bersedia mendengar celotehan sang _uchigatana_. Mitsutada juga dengan gembira memberitahu segala kegunaan dan kehebatan benda bernama kulkas yang ada di dapur mereka.

Tsurumaru harus merangkak dan menunduk ketika duduk bersila agar kepala tak mengenai langit-langit kayu. Benar-benar kosong tak dihuni mamalia pengerat. Kalau saja kamar di bawahnya dihuni mungkin ia sudah mengetuk-ngetuk lantai atau membuat suara-suara mengerikan.

"Ah, gawat," Tsurumaru tersadar _hakama_ putih dan telapak tangannya sudah kotor dengan debu, "Mitsu-bou bisa marah melihat ini."

 _Tachi_ berpakaian serba putih itu hendak turun ketika suara langkah kaki samar terdengar mendekati tangga loteng. Tsurumaru menyesal tidak mengambil tepung dari dapur.

"...tak mau istirahat?"

"Sebentar lagi juga selesai."

Sang saniwa dan Yamanbagiri Kunihiro, kombinasi yang paling sering terlihat di _citadel_. Ia sudah diperingatkan agar tidak melakukan apa pun itu yang ia rencanakan setiap melihat jubah kain _uchigatana_ Kunihiro yang sedang dijemur. Insiden dengan sang saniwa beberapa hari yang lalu masih membuat perempuan itu memberengut setiap bertemu Tsurumaru.

Tsurumaru mengurungkan niat untuk turun dari loteng.

"Bagian sini juga mau dibersihkan?" Tanya Yamanbagiri Kunihiro.

Suara teredam kaki mengetuk lantai kayu. "Bolehlah, tapi nanti saja. Dua atau tiga ruangan juga sudah cukup, setelah ini aku butuh beberapa orang untuk-"

Sang saniwa mendadak berhenti berbicara, berdecak kesal. _Tap tap tap._

"...Dijawab saja apa susahnya?" Ujar Yamanbagiri Kunihiro.

"Tidak semudah yang kau kira." Suara sang saniwa masih terdengar kesal.

"Sampai Horikawa juga menanyaiku tentang hologram itu." Kembali _uchigatana_ itu bersuara. "Kalau kau ditelepon terus-terusan seperti itu artinya ada sesuatu yang penting kan?"

"Justru karena aku tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan, aku malas mengangkatnya."

Giliran Yamanbagiri yang berdecak kesal.

Suara sang saniwa bergerak mendekat ke arah loteng. Tsurumaru bersiap-siap.

"Lagipula berbicara dengannya itu sangat menyebalkan jadi-"

"Hoi!"

Bunyi keras terdengar ketika tulang kepala bertemu dagu, yang tidak diantisipasi oleh kedua belah pihak, berakhir dengan sang saniwa yang nyaris jatuh dan Tsurumaru Kuninaga yang meringis kesakitan. Yamanbagiri Kunihiro menghampiri tangga dengan cepat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?!"

"Uuh, kejutan?" Tachi itu mengusap dagunya yang masih berdenyut. "Maaf, maaf, niatku tidak seperti ini, haha…"

"... _Tsurumaru-san_."

Setelah melewati berbagai macam kejadian dalam hidup, baru kali ini Tsurumaru merasa hukuman dari langit itu terasa nyata. Suara sang saniwa sudah datar, sangat datar dan arang memandang tajam mata emas sang _tachi_ , seakan ia bisa melihat menembus dan membawa jiwa _toudanshi_ satu ini kembali ke masanya, pergi ke Sendai atau lebih tepatnya ke patung _Guanyin_ yang terkenal itu, naik sampai ke bagian kepala dan menyuruhnya terjun bebas.

Pengaruh alkohol masih ada di dalam kepalanya.

"Pilih mana. Pupuk di kebun atau jadi kuli?"

"...Hah?"

 _###_

Bila disuruh memilih antara mengurus para kuda atau pergi berbelanja, Otegine akan pilih yang kedua. Beberapa kuda oke saja dengan _yari_ itu, sisanya selalu berusaha menggigit rambutnya. _Dikiranya ia jerami?_ Maka Otegine menurut saja kalau sudah diminta tolong untuk ikut berbelanja. Ada sesuatu dalam keramaian kota yang membuatnya merasa lebih hidup. Efek dari sering mengalami perjalanan jauh. Meski tidak seperti _sankin koutai_ dimana ia harus bolak-balik pergi, ia cukup pergi sebentar membeli barang dan segera kembali ke _citadel_. Lebih cepat, tak butuh waktu bertahun-tahun.

"Banyak juga kita belanja…"

"Kan untuk banyak orang." Otegine membenarkan letak seikat besar kain di bahunya sebelum menoleh ke arah Tsurumaru. "Kuat tidak?"

Keramaian kota membuat mereka berpencar. Sang saniwa pergi bersama Sayo, Ima no Tsurugi, serta Shishiou. Otegine dan Tsurumaru bertugas membawa barang yang besar. Mereka sedang berjalan menuju titik temu yang sudah ditentukan, jembatan kayu yang memisahkan pusat dan daerah kosong pinggiran.

"Kuat, kuat." Tsurumaru membawa bungkusan kain berisi daging. "Daripada aku disuruh pegang pupuk organik lebih baik aku bantu membawa barang saja."

Otegine tertawa.

"Kau tahu… Kau harus mencoba mengurangi 'kejutan' itu."

Otegine mendapat sebuah pandangan aneh dari sang _tachi_ serba putih.

"Sedang kucoba, tapi ada yang aneh kalau terlalu sepi. Rasanya ada yang kurang." Tsurumaru menyeringai. "Dia sangat marah ya?"

"Lebih tepat dibilang sangat kesal?" Tuan mereka itu bisa sangat santai, terkadang konyol, bahkan sering dimarahi oleh Yamanbagiri Kunihiro. Ada saat-saat tertentu dimana perempuan itu bisa serius, itu pun bisa dihitung dengan jari. "Kau datang di waktu yang tidak tepat, sabar saja ya."

"Ah, karena dia sedang mencari _naginata._ "

"Iya." Otegine bergumam setuju. "Lalu karena layar lingkaran melayang aneh itu."

"Apa yang aneh?"

Tsurumaru sangat bangga pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak tersentak kaget mendengar suara sang saniwa yang tiba-tiba ada di belakang mereka berdua. Sayo dan Ima no Tsurugi mengekor di belakang, tangan penuh dengan kotak kayu.

"Sudah semua kan?" Tanya Shishiou.

Sang saniwa menghitung ulang semua barang yang mereka bawa. Sambil mengusap dagu, perempuan itu terdiam, lalu menghitung lagi.

"...Ya ampun, aku lupa mau membeli kecap dan peralatan minum _sake_ baru."

" Ampun deh, _aruji_."

"Yang terakhir itu juga penting!" Sang saniwa membela diri. "Sekalian kubelikan _dango_ deh untuk kalian."

"Mau!" Ima no Tsurugi menjawab dengan penuh semangat.

"Kalau begitu kalian tunggu sebentar. Tsurumaru, Sayo, ikut aku."

"Kami tunggu di jembatan!" Otegine sudah mengambil alih barang bawaan kedua toudan yang dipanggil sang saniwa.

 _###_

Ketiga orang tersebut kembali ke dalam keramaian jalan kota. Orang-orang sibuk hilir mudik di kiri dan kanan, sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Sayo berjalan mendahului mereka, masih dalam jarak pandang sang saniwa sehingga perempuan itu tak khawatir mereka akan terpisah.

"Peralatan minum baru." Komentar Tsurumaru agar mereka berdua tidak diam-diam saja. "Boleh juga tuh."

"Sekedar variasi." Jawab sang saniwa, tak menoleh, bergeser mendekat ke arah Tsurumaru untuk menghindari gerombolan orang melawan arus di sisi kiri "Bosan pakai yang lama terus."

"Hee..."

Sayo berhenti, berbalik dan menunjuk ke arah penjual _dango_. Sang saniwa segera membeli beberapa, seperti yang dijanjikan. Mereka bertiga kembali berjalan dengan mulut mengunyah kue bola.

"Aku ingin bertanya."

Tsurumaru mengangkat sebuah pertanyaan yang cukup lama ada di kepalanya. Sang saniwa tampak sedang tidak marah, kalau tidak dijawab pun ia tak masalah.

"Tentang apa?"

"Kalau kau mati, apa yang akan terjadi dengan tempat ini?"

Sang saniwa menoleh. "Kamu ini benar-benar penuh kejutan. Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

"Ah? Jadi seharusnya aku tidak boleh bertanya mengenai itu?"

"Tidak juga. Pertanyaan bagus." Senyuman yang terukhir di wajah perempuan itu sangat mencurigakan. "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Tempat ini akan menghilang." Tsurumaru menebak. "Atau akan ada saniwa baru menggantikanmu?"

Kalau boleh jujur ia kaget (dalam hati) ketika perempuan itu malah tertawa, bahkan Sayo pun menoleh. Sebuah reaksi di luar perkiraan. Apa saking kesal sampai tertawa seperti itu?

"Sejauh ini belum ada kejadian seperti itu," ada kata _'lebih baik begitu'_ yang tak terucap di akhir kalimat, "tapi kemungkinan hal terakhir tadi yang akan terjadi."

"Jadi sama seperti menggantikan kami yang patah?"

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku tak akan pernah membiarkannya terjadi."

"...Jangan marah lagi dong."

"Aku tidak marah..." Sang saniwa mengurut kening.

"Banyak pikiran?" Kata Tsurumaru. "Melarikan diri dari hologram lingkaran?"

"Terkadang aku tak tahu kau sengaja atau tidak membuat orang marah."

"Aku melihatnya seperti itu."

"Yah, kau tidak salah."

"Itu… Alat komunikasi kan?" Tsurumaru menggaruk kepala. "Kenapa tidak dijawab saja? Lebih cepat beres kan lebih baik."

Sang saniwa tak menjawab.

Saat itulah Tsurumaru menyadari warna biru di depan mereka tak terlihat.

"Dimana Sayo?"

Keramain orang banyak masih berjalan di sekitar mereka. Sang saniwa tersentak, juga berusaha mencari Sayo di depannya. Namun ia harus bergeser ketika segerombolan orang menyeruak melawan arah.

"Apa dia mengambil jalan pintas?" Gumam sang saniwa, setelah beberapa kali berteriak memanggil _tantou_ itu. Area ini masih familiar baginya, jalan antar bangunan kayu di sebelah kiri juga masih ia kenali. Ia memberikan gestur agar Tsurumaru mengikutinya. "Lewat sini."

Suara keramaian meredam ketika mereka berdua memasuki jalan sempit, sedikit lebih gelap karena bangunan kayu yang menghalangi cahaya matahari. Satu atau dua orang melewati mereka.

"Kau yakin dia lewat sini?"

"Tadi kita lewat sini, lebih cepat-"

Tsurumaru hanya bisa angkat bahu. Lebih cepat, memang terlihat seperti itu karena setelah berbelok lalu berjalan lurus dan akhirnya berbelok lagi ke sisi lain, toko tujuan mereka nampak di seberang sana.

Masalahnya ada tiga orang berperawakan sangar muncul di depan dan belakang mereka.

"Duh." Gerutu sang saniwa.

Perampok di tengah hari seperti ini baru pertama kali dialami Tsurumaru, mengingat tempat tinggalnya sedari dulu di kediaman golongan menengah ke atas. Bukan berarti ia tak tahu tentang kondisi ekonomi kebanyakan orang tak beruntung di masa itu. Mungkin karena sang saniwa membeli banyak barang dan kebetulan terlihat, apalagi mereka banyak berkeliling kota tadi.

"Tuan-tuan, bisakah kita bicara dulu-"

"Serahkan seluruh uang kalian sekarang juga!" Salah seorang yang menghalangi di depan mereka mulai berbicara, kilatan besi terlihat jelas dari _wakizashi_ tanpa nama di tangannya.

Sang saniwa menyikut pelan Tsurumaru yang memunggunginya. Keenam orang yang menutupi jalan mereka bersenjata. Mereka berdua hanya punya sisa tusuk _dango._ Oke.

"Kau ambil depan, aku belakang?" Bisik sang _tachi_ yang mulai menyesal tidak membawa pedangnya.

"Yap." Balas sang saniwa. "Buat mereka pingsan saja."

Improvisasi dengan tusuk _dango_ yang dilempar dengan sasaran wajah berhasil membuka sebuah peluang bagi keduanya untuk memberikan pukulan dan tendangan pertama. Para perampok yang tak menyangka akan perlawanan tiba-tiba tersisa menjadi empat orang.

Tsurumaru tak terbiasa bertarung dengan tangan kosong, tapi melihat kemampuan orang-orang yang hanya menggertak dengan wajah dan senjata ini ia bisa bereskan dalam waktu singkat. Luas tempat berkelahi mereka sempit jadi setelah dipikir lagi pedangnya tak akan berguna selain menimpuk orang dengan pangkalnya. Pukulan di area atas perut, pukulan di area leher, berusaha tidak membunuh seperti kata perempuan itu tadi.

Ada suara teriakan dan segera _tachi_ itu berbalik.

Kelebat kecil melompat dengan gesit dari belakang sang saniwa. Sayo Samonji menggunakan pangkal sarung pedangnya untuk menghantam punggung salah satu penyerang. Sang saniwa menghantamkan diri ke arah orang terakhir yang mencengkeram lengannya, membiarkan bilah pedang nyaris mengiris lengan sebelum memberikan pukulan cepat di leher, membiarkan satu tubuh lagi ambruk ke tanah.

"Ah, selesai juga." Sang saniwa meringis ke arah Tsurumaru. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Baik-baik saja, karena ada Sayo~" Kata sang saniwa pada Sayo yang sekarang wajahnya permanen antara murka dan lega.

Setelah dimarahi dengan pandangan menusuk dan kata-kata singkat dari sang tantou Samonji karena mereka tidak berjalan mengikutinya, barulah mereka mendatangi tempat tujuan akhir mereka dan bergegas pergi ke jembatan.

###

Ia baru mau berpikir hari ini berakhir dengan cukup tenang ketika sebuah hologram lingkaran kembali muncul di depan wajahnya setelah makan malam dan dari belakang punggungnya terdengar suara Tsurumaru.

"Ha! Sudah kubilang lebih baik segera dijawab."

Tsurumaru Kuninaga memang ahli dalam muncul tiba-tiba dan pergi dengan kecepatan penuh sambil tertawa-tawa sebelum ia sempat bereaksi. Tangan di udara yang hendak memukul beralih mengacak rambut dengan frustasi.

" _Ugh_."

Harus diakui, apa yang dikatakan _tachi_ Kuninaga itu benar.

Sambil berjalan menuju ruangannya, sang saniwa menghela napas. Dibiarkan cahayan neon berkedip beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya menekan hologram yang menampilkan angka dan huruf yang sama.

["Kenapa baru angkat sekarang?"]

Mendengar suara orang di seberang sana saja sudah membuatnya kesal. Tapi masih bisa ia tahan.

"Ya sudah aku tutup saja."

["Hei, hei. Jangan begitu dong."]

"Apa maumu."

["Kapan kau akan kembali ke sini?"]

"...Entahlah." Sebuah pertanyaan yang sudah ia duga akan datang. Ide untuk segera tidur di atas _futon_ yang ada di hadapannya dan membiarkan orang di seberang sana mengoceh sendiri terdengar sangat bagus.

["Tapi kau akan kembali kan? Masa kau mau membiarkanku mengerjakan laporanmu terus!"]

Sang saniwa mendengus keras.

"Yang pasti nggak sekarang."

["Aku tak tahu bagaimana dengan tempatmu sekarang, tapi keadaan disini mulai tegang. Masalah-masalah baru.] Ada sebuah jeda. ["Kalau sampai di tempatmu juga, berarti ada kemungkinan-"]

" _Apa ada hal lain yang ingin kau bicarakan?_ "

["...Itu saja sih."] Lanjut suara laki-laki dari dalam hologram. ["Hanya memastikan kau akan kesini lagi atau tidak. Butuh beberapa bantuan disini, kau tahu?"]

"Selalu ada orang baru."

["Kau tahulah, lebih baik yang sudah berpengalaman dari pada membuang waktu mengajari yang baru."]

"Dan ini sebabnya aku menganggapmu sangat menjengkelkan."

["Oi-"]

"Dah."

Satu masalah selesai, sekarang ia hanya ingin berguling di atas futon empuk. Tidur.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

AN :

 _Onimaru kapan_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu © DMM & Nitro+

 _ **Warning : Typo, OOC, OC, headcanon author, interpretasi sejarah dengan referensi seadanya.**_

 **.  
**

* * *

 _Chapter 09 : Pepatah Mengatakan Mimpi adalah Pekerjaan Lima Organ Tubuh, Maka Alkohol Diminum agar Ginjal Terbangun._

* * *

 **.**

 _Aroma musim semi menerpa wajahnya._

 _Hal yang aneh, padahal ia ingat betul hawa musim panas yang mulai merambat seluruh sudut tempat tinggal mereka. Barulah ia menyadari pemandangan tinggi kota dari balik jeruji besi tipis di depan wajahnya. Tubuhnya kecil dengan warna bulu yang indah. Merambat pula siulan_ shakuhachi _sendu, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya terbuai alunan mendayu. Suara_ kagura suzu _yang berderik teratur membuat ritme menghipnotis._

 _Orang-orang berbicara di kiri dan kanannya, entah tentang dia, entah tentang orang lain. Udara menipis. Sesak. Ia ada di dalam sebuah ruangan, masih di dalam jeruji. Derap kaki berlarian panik, bayangan-bayangan datang dan pergi menghindari entah apa yang membuat kehebohan di ujung lorong. Lalu segalanya berguncang –ia membenturkan diri ke arah jeruji, berusaha membebaskan diri. Lalu bentuknya berubah menjadi kupu-kupu. Ia bisa bebas, menerobos sela-sela jeruji._

 _Berat. Ia tak dapat terbang tinggi. Berat. Ia berusaha menoleh. Sayapnya putus. Berat. Timah panas meleleh keluar dari sela-sela jari dan-_

"Souza."

Wajah Yagen menyambut ketika mata Souza membelalak terbuka.

"Kau ada di ruanganmu." Ujar Yagen, dengan ketenangan yang bahkan membuat Souza Samonji mulai berusaha menarik napas teratur ketika bangkit duduk di atas _futon_. Tangannya masih bergetar ketika sang _tantou_ menggenggamnya saat memberikan segelas air, membantu untuk minum. "Semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Semuanya… Baik-baik saja…." Ulang _uchigatana_ itu. Tangan meraba _futon_ empuk dan hendak meraih—

Ia spontan berbalik ketika mendapati tak ada dua sosok yang ia cari di sebelah kirinya.

"Dimana-?!"

Souza mengikuti arah pandang Yagen ke arah pintu yang terbuka, cukup tergeser untuk angin musim panas masuk dan memperlihatkan Kousetsu yang duduk membelakangi mereka di tepi lantai kayu, menggumamkan kata-kata menenangkan pada Sayo di dalam gendongan, membenamkan wajah di bahunya.

Dari ujung mata, Yagen melihat bahu Souza yang mulai rileks. Mereka berdua terdiam seperti itu untuk beberapa saat.

"Cobalah tidur lagi setelah ini." Kata Yagen, menepuk pelan tangan Souza yang masih digenggamannya. Setelah itu baru ia berdiri hendak keluar dari kamar para Samonji.

"…Yagen."

"Hmm?"

"…Terima kasih."

 _Tantou Awataguchi_ itu tersenyum.

Kousetsu menoleh saat Yagen menepuk bahunya, mengangguk penuh terima kasih. Sayo sudah tertidur lagi.

Yagen Toushirou mengambil lentera yang ia tinggalkan di luar kamar para Samonji, kembali melanjutkan patroli malamnya. Ketika Kousetsu menggeser pintu tadi saat ia melewati kamar mereka, hanya cukup dengan saling pandang saja ia langsung tahu apa yang terjadi.

Ia bertemu lagi dengan orang lain ketika berbelok di lorong luar.

"Oh, Yagen."

" _Taishou._ "

Perempuan itu mengacak rambutnya sendiri dan membuatnya semakin berantakan. "Bagaimana?"

"Otegine dan Tonbogiri, lalu Sayo dan Souza." Yagen mengayunkan lentera. "Waktu aku pergi dari kamarku tadi semua masih tertidur pulas."

Mereka berbicara dengan suara pelan, tersirat nada tegang dan lelah menggantung di udara. Sang saniwa memijit mata, menghembuskan napas dengan keras.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Yagen tertawa pelan. "Kemarin tidak parah, semoga hari ini tidak."

Sang saniwa memukul pelan lengan Yagen, memandang dengan peringatan agar tak bercanda seperti itu.

"Serius, aku baik-baik saja." Balas Yagen.

 _Tantou_ itu mengerti kekhawatirannya. Sudah tiga malam berturut-turut dimana seharusnya seluruh penghuni dapat tidur dan beristirahat dengan tenang, berubah dengan suasana tak nyaman, lentera-lentera yang kembali menyala. Bergiliran para _toudanshi_ terbangun di tengah malam karena mimpi buruk.

Awalnya, seperti biasa, dimana Ima no Tsurugi akan berlari ke arah ruangan sang saniwa. Menit berikutnya diikuti oleh Kasen yang melintas di depan ruangannya, baru kembali dari jalan-jalan malam dengan alasan menenangkan diri. Pada malam kedua ketika sang saniwa tengah duduk seperti biasa bersama Jiroutachi, terdengar teriakan dari ruangan Doudanuki. Dari beberapa kamar cahaya mulai dinyalakan, Yasusada sudah berdiam diri di luar kamar ketika sang saniwa lewat. Keesokan malam terjadi hal yang serupa dengan beberapa _toudanshi_ sampai sang saniwa memutuskan untuk menghentikan segala kegiatan yang harusnya mereka lakukan hari itu.

Malam keempat ini pun sang saniwa terjaga berusaha mencari penyebabnya.

"Sudah kubilang serahkan saja pada kami. Kukira kau akan minum-minum dengan Jiroutachi."

"Dia dan Tarou-san sedang menenangkan Hotarumaru dan Aizen."

Yagen tak bertanya lagi. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan hingga sampai di lorong bercabang, jalan memutar kembali ke area dalam bangunan dan lorong terbuka menuju bagian depan kuil.

"Aku sedang bertanya pada beberapa saniwa di tempat lain," sang saniwa menjentikkan telunjuk dan ibu jari ke udara kosong. Hologram kecil muncul di depan mereka. "Ada yang juga seperti kita, ada yang tidak. Tak ada yang tahu kenapa."

Giliran Yagen yang kini menepuk lengannya.

"Kembalilah tidur," ujar Yagen, "berharap saja tak terjadi yang lebih buruk lagi."

"Yah, semoga." Gumam sang saniwa. "Selamat malam, Yagen."

"Malam."

Cahaya lentera Yagen bergerak menjauh dan barulah sang saniwa memutuskan untuk memeriksa daerah gerbang kuil.

Kalu bukan karena suasana tegang yang mengambang di udara saat ini ia akan mengatakan kalau malam ini sangat indah. Langit tak berawan menampilkan bintang-bintang dengan sangat jelas, pemandangan yang jarang ia lihat.

Bulan purnama bersinar tepat di atas sana.

Terakhir kali ia menikmati bulan purnama pada zamannya datang pula gerhana matahari kedua dan ketiga, gejala berturut-turut dalam waktu singkat yang sempat menjadi bahan pembicaraan, menyeretnya masuk ke dalam pekerjaan sebagai saniwa.

 _["Aku tak tahu bagaimana dengan tempatmu sekarang, tapi keadaan disini mulai tegang. Masalah-masalah baru."]_

Ah, ya, terima kasih kepada kata-kata itu dan kelembapan malam musim panas yang semakin membuat kepalanya siap meledak kapan saja memusingkan mimpi buruk masal ini. Baju yang juga sudah melekat di kulit karena keringat semakin membuatnya frustasi dan tak nyaman.

Ia nyaris berjalan menabrak sosok yang muncul dari arah berlawanan.

"Uups _-_ Kashuu?"

 _Uchigatana_ itu mengerjapkan mata. Bahkan dalam pakaian tidur dan rambut yang diurai pun Kashuu terlihat sangat rapi.

" _Aruji_? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Patroli. Kau sendiri sedang apa?"

"Yasusada." Kashuu mengendikkan kepala ke arah sosok yang sibuk mondar-mandir di pekarangan. Bunyi kerikil bergesekan dengan alas kaki yang disengaja terdengar dengan ritme teratur.

"Yasusada tiga kali berturut-turut…" Gumam sang saniwa.

"Sudah berusaha kutenangkan." Ujar Kashuu pelan.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tak separah dia."

Sang saniwa memandang Kashuu dengan sedih. Ia tak bisa memberikan ukuran untuk hal yang dapat menjadi mimpi buruk bagi Kashuu Kiyomitsu, tapi berdasarkan sejarah _uchigatana_ yang berdiri di depannya ini ia tak menyangka akan mendapat jawaban yang terasa tanpa beban.

"….Kalau ada sesuatu panggil aku, ya?" Ditepuknya bahu Kashuu. "Jangan terjaga terlalu lama."

"Aku yang harusnya mengatakan itu." Kashuu Kiyomitsu tertawa pelan.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Honebami Toushirou mengerjapkan mata.

Biasanya ia akan memimpikan sebuah bayangan hitam berjalan melewati dinding kertas. Bayangan tulang yang bergerak pelan dan mencuat ke segala arah. Terkadang semua gelap, panas, sesak.

Maka ia terbangun setelah mendapati diri berdiri sendirian ditengah padang rumput malam, dsertai angin berdesir, tanpa tanda kehidupan selain dirinya. Tak ada gangguan. Sepi.

"Honebami….nii-san?"

Honebami bertumpu pada siku kiri, bertemu dengan mata Akita yang setengah mengantuk dengan tangan di bawah dagu, meringkuk seperti anak kecil.

"Honebami-niisan, baik-baik saja?"

 _Ah_.

 _Wakizashi_ itu menepuk sayang kepala Akita sambil mengangguk, lalu menyuruhnya untuk tidur kembali. Barulah kemudian Honebami memeriksa keadaan kamar Awataguchi. Para _tantou_ untungnya tertidur pulas. Yagen tampaknya baru kembali dari berpatroli, langsung menghempaskan diri tanpa melepaskan kacamata.

Yang tidur berada di barisan kanan Honebami kosong. Ia tahu Nakigitsune sering pergi ke atap, namun Namazuo…

Dengan hati-hati Honebami membenahi selimut Akita sebelum merangkak keluar _futon_ , memutari Yagen dan melepaskan kacamatanya sebelum bergerak menuju pintu dalam diam.

Honebami terbiasa keluar dari _futon_ dan ruangannya tanpa suara, mungkin karena Namazuo yang merasakan getaran sedikit saja akan terbangun. Saudaranya itu pernah berkata bahwa kata ' _namazu_ ' dalam namanya yang membuatnya begitu.

( _Itu sih Onamazu dibawah tanah, tidak bisa dimakan, kata Atsu yang salah fokus.)_

Honebami menggeser pintu hingga tertutup dan mendengar suara-suara percakapan yang sengaja dipelankan.

"…selalu seperti ini, tidak apa-apa."

"Darimananya _'tidak apa'_?"

Mengambil beberapa langkah pelan dari pintu kamar, ia menjulurkan kepala dan mendapati Ichigo dan Namazuo tengah berbicara di aula pertemuan, salah satu ruangan besar yang jarang mereka pakai.

Kedua saudaranya itu pasti juga mendapat mimpi buruk. Ia tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Ia pernah melihat apa yang mereka lihat meski di waktu dan tempat yang berbeda.

Tapi dia tidak mendapatkannya selama tiga hari ini.

Sama dengan alasannya tak mengatakan hal ini pada sang saniwa, Honebami tak ingin mengganggu kedua saudaranya itu, memutuskan berganti arah menuju area yang sering ia datangi.

Ketika ia sampai, kembali terdengar suara percakapan. Tampak dua sosok dalam penerangan cahaya bulan tengah berbicara, satu berdiri dan seorang lagi duduk. Sosok sang saniwa yang berdiri dan mengatakan sesuatu dengan serius lalu menganggukkan kepala dan berbalik pergi.

Kelebat kaki sang saniwa menghilang di ujung lorong, namun sosok yang diajak berbicara tengah duduk diam sejenak, memandangi pohon. Seakan menikmati heningnya malam yang dibisiki desir angin.

Lalu menoleh ke arah Honebami.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Honebami tertegun, tak tahu bagaimana Mikazuki Munechika bisa mengetahui keberadaannya yang tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

"…Ya." Ujar Honebami, sebelum menggelengkan kepala. "Terlalu baik."

Mikazuki tertawa pelan. _Tachi_ itu memberikan gestur agar sang _wakizashi_ Awataguchi duduk disampingnya.

"Bukankah itu hal yang bagus?"

"Hanya….Sangat aneh."

"Kenapa aneh?"

"Aku terbiasa dengan mimpi yang lebih kacau." Ujar Honebami setelah terdiam lama, memikirkan cara menjawab. "Untuk yang lain aku tidak tahu, tapi aku tak ingin mereka mendapatkan sesuatu seperti itu…."

Mikazuki menggangguk. "Alangkah bagusnya jika bisa seperti itu."

Mereka berdua tahu bukan itu kenyataannya.

"Ichi-nii baru datang ke tempat ini dan selalu terbangun tiap malam." Mulai Honebami. "Juga selalu mengatakan tak ingin mengkhawatirkan _aruji_."

"Tak apa, hanya butuh waktu lama untuk terbiasa dengan kekhawatiran _saniwa-san_." Sang _tachi_ Sanjou Munechika menahan tawa. "Kurasa _saniwa-san_ sudah mengetahui hal itu."

"….Bagaimana?"

"Dia punya banyak cara."

Mereka berdua tahu itu benar.

Suara-suara teredam dari ujung lain bangunan semakin lama menyurut. Tak ada yang benar-benar tertidur beberapa hari ini, kegiatan di tengah malam mereka maklumi.

Honebami memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Apa kau baru mendapat mimpi buruk juga?"

Mikazuki Munechika hanya menatapi langit. Saking lamanya pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan tak dijawab, Honebami hendak mengulangi sebelum mendengar _tachi_ itu terkekeh.

"Aku?" Kata Mikazuki. "Seperti katamu tadi, aku mendapat yang cukup aneh juga."

"Apa itu bagus atau tidak untukmu?"

"Hanya mimpi tentang hari-hari yang sudah lewat."

Mikazuki sedetik terlambat menyadari ia baru saja menyentuh topik yang membuat mereka canggung di hari-hari awal kehidupan di _citadel_ ini.

"Aku masih tidak mengingat apa-apa." Kata Honebami, menoleh ke arah _tachi_ itu. "Aku berharap ingatan itu kembali…Tapi jika tidak bisa kudapatkan lagi, juga tidak apa."

"Begitukah…" Balas Mikazuki. "Kau juga bisa melihatnya sebagai awal yang baru untukmu."

Honebami mengangguk.

 _(Tidak apa, tak perlu tergesa-gesa. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Namazuo tertawa. Ichi-nii tersenyum.)_

Keduanya menikmati hening malam tanpa berbincang lebih lanjut, sama seperti dulu.

 _###_

"Kau melihat hal ini sebagai petaka. Aku melihat ini sebagai kesempatan menaikkan tingkat kejutanku."

Sang saniwa mengunci kencang leher Tsurumaru tanpa suara.

"Baca suasana! Baca suasana!" Desis sang saniwa sambil menyeret leher _tachi_ itu ke dapur.

" _Adu-du-duh!_ " Balas Tsurumaru dengan desisan tak kalah berisiknya. "Awas, aku bawa gelas!"

Hal yang pertama kali dilakukan sang saniwa setelah mencapai dapur adalah menegak habis air setelah menyesali menggeret bangau hidup yang meronta-ronta.

"Aaah, aku masih tak terbiasa dengan benda aneh ini. Bagaimana caramu membawanya kesini?" Tsurumaru mengambil air dingin dari benda aneh bernama kulkas. "Eh, bukan berarti aku tidak suka. Banyak makanan bagus di dalamnya, benda ini bagus."

"Tsurumaru-san, kau harus menahan diri, jangan setiap melihat orang sedang bicara serius kau langsung berteriak ' _WA!_ ' atau semacamnya."

"Tadi tidak kok."

"Ya itu karena aku berhasil menyeretmu."

Tsurumaru menyeringai lebar, sebelum bertanya serius. "Kenapa kau belum tidur juga? Ishikirimaru dan Nikkari kan sedang patroli juga."

Jari telunjuk sang saniwa dilambaikan dengan sangat cepat.

"Kubalikkan pertanyaan itu untukmu juga." Sang saniwa berdecak. "Lalu aku perlu mempertanyakan bagaimana kau tahu Ichigo-san dan Honebami sering bangun di tengah malam karena mimpi buruk."

"Bagaimana ya… Bangau itu mahluk malam…"

"Dari perspektif klasifikasi _aves_ sebelah mananya bangau itu—"

"Aku hanya kebetulan selalu melihat tiap malam." Tsurumaru memotong. "Apa sih yang membuatmu resah?"

Sang saniwa menarik kursi dan menghempaskan diri diatasnya.

"Sebelum ini Ima-chan juga sering mimpi buruk," Mulai perempuan itu, "tak semua toudanshi mengalaminya setiap baru datang, lalu tiba-tiba ada kejadian masal seperti ini..."

"Hmm…" Tsurumaru mengambil tempat di sisi lain meja. " Ada yang sudah tahu penyebab kekacauan ini?"

"Belum ada yang tahu pasti, sudah kutanya."

"Menurutmu sendiri?"

Sang saniwa terdiam, jari telunjuk kembali melambai. Tsurumaru masih harus membiasakan diri ketika sebuah hologram muncul di depan matanya, sebelum digeser sejajar dengan meja.

"Menurutku bukan karena cuaca gila ini. Beberapa _citadel_ mengalami hal ini, tapi koordinat dan alur waktu mereka terlalu acak jadi tak ada pola yang harus diawasi." Kata sang saniwa. "Tak ada yang bersangkutan dengan kejadian penting atau penempa pedang mana pun."

"Wah, susah juga." Tsurumaru mengusap dagu.

"Untuk jaga-jaga sih… Kuperiksa juga berbagai tanggal dan kejadian yang akan terjadi," lanjut sang saniwa, "kalau ada pun masih lama, dan bukan di daerah kita."

Hologram biru berisi tulisan digeser dengan sebuah peta.

"Yang kutemukan pasti adalah," sang saniwa mengetuk daerah berdenyar lebih gelap dari warna biru lainnya, "data kekuatan spiritual yang mulai menguat disekitar daerah ini."

"Hee, kekuatan spiritual ya. Lumayan jauh dari sini." Tsurumaru mengernyit. "Kupikir kau tak akan memikirkan hal begituan."

"Tsurumaru Kuninaga-san, kau pikir bagaimana caranya aku membangkitkan kalian semua?"

"Teknologi?"

"Teknologi _dan_ test tingkat kekuatan spiritualku." Gumam sang saniwa. "…yang sebenarnya nyaris tidak lulus."

"Kau omong apa tadi?"

"Iish, lupakan." Desis perempuan. "Balik tidur sana, jangan lama-lama disini."

"Ya, ya~" Tsurumaru bangkit berdiri sambil membawa gelas yang sedari tadi ia bawa. "Aku ambil air untuk Mitsu-bou dulu."

Sang saniwa terdiam.

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi kau bilang—Ah sudahlah." Ujar sang saniwa. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Nyaris menendang Kara-bou tepat di wajah, tapi waktu kutinggal tadi sudah tenang."

Sang _tachi_ Kuninaga mengucapkan selamat malam dan hendak menggeser pintu, terhenti ketika mendengar pertanyaan sang saniwa yang berikutnya.

"Apa kau juga jadi sering bermimpi buruk?"

Tsurumaru mengulangi pertanyaan itu di dalam kepalanya sebelum melengos tanpa suara.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku agak mual mendengar kata 'mimpi buruk'."

"Hah?" Alis sang saniwa naik satu.

"Intinya, tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku." Tsurumaru nyengir lebar. "Mendingan urus kantung matamu itu, _aruji_."

Tsurumaru Kuninaga segera kabur sebelum sang saniwa bertindak lebih lanjut dan berjalan menyusuri lorong kembali ke kamarnya.

Dia bukanlah seorang pedang yang tak bisa membaca suasana, ia tahu ada batasan yang harus diperhatikan. Membangun suasana agar menjadi lebih ringan, itulah tujuan utamanya. Sama seperti sang saniwa, Tsurumaru ingin masalah ini cepat selesai.

Ia menggeser pintu dengan satu tangan, membiarkan cahaya dari luar menerangi Ookurikara yang duduk, memayungi Mitsutada yang tertidur dengan bayangannya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Sudah tidak panik lagi." Ujar Ookurikara.

Tsurumaru meletakkan gelas yang ia bawa di meja kecil ruangan itu.

"Wajahmu bagaimana?"

Pandangan Ookurikara berkata ia akan membuat Tsurumaru menjadi sate bangau.

"Tidur sana, aku akan berjaga sebentar, kalau-kalau dia bangun lagi." Kata Tsurumaru.

Ookurikara hanya mendengus.

Dan kemudian yang tersisa adalah dengkur halus dari posisi Mitsutada, punggung Ookurikara, dan otak Tsurumaru yang dipenuhi dengan banyak hal.

"Ah, malam ini akan sangat panjang."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Pohon besar dengan tali-tali putih_ yorishiro _. Hutan pegunungan dengan kuil familiar._

 _Dari segala tempat yang ada, kenapa harus disini?_

" _Kunihiro."_

 _Ia berbalik. Mata menatap refleksi dirinya yang menyapa dengan ramah._

 _Ah, bukan, senyuman ramah yang membuatnya mual itu bukan dirinya._

" _...Chougi."Desisnya dengan mulut terkatup rapat. Menjauh, menjauh, menjauh, harus menjauh, pikirnya. Menjauh dari senyum sedih itu. Ia harus bangun. Segera. Angin bertiup kencang, daun-daun hijau berjatuhan, suara mengerikan keras._

' _Refleksi dirinya' berpaling, menatap sejenak sumber suara itu, sebelum berbalik kembali ke arahnya. 'Berapa kali lagi ini akan terulang', adalah yang dikatakan raut wajah itu._

" _Kunihiro, kau sadarkan ini bukan kenyataan?"_

" _Aku—"_

Napasnya memburu.

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro tersentak duduk, memandangi kedua tangannya, menarik selimut hingga mengalungi leher.

Diliriknya Horikawa yang menggumamkan sesuatu dalam tidur, berusaha meraih sesuatu dengan tangannya. Sang _uchigatana_ mengulurkan pergelangan tangan, membiarkan tangan Horikawa menggenggamnya. Pelan-pelan ia menurunkan tangan dan membenahi selimut saudaranya itu. Yamabushi yang bersuara kencang di siang hari ketika malam tidur dengan ketenangan luar biasa.

Entah bagaimana ia berhasil keluar menyeret selimut dari kamar tanpa membangunkan kedua saudaranya yang tertidur lelap.

Suara napasnya terdengar sangat keras dalam keheningan malam itu.

Suara ia menabrak seseorang saat menuju ke pekarangan dalam juga dapat terdengar sangat keras kalau saja yang ia tabrak tidak menahan berat tubuhnya dengan sigap.

"…manbagiri Kunihiro?"

Ia tertegun sesaat saat sang saniwa bertanya.

Tak mendapat jawaban, sang saniwa pun tahu apa yang terjadi. Perempuan menarik tangannya, menyuruh Yamanbagiri ikut duduk berhadapan di tepi kolam.

"Aku disini." Tangan sang saniwa terhenti, ragu-ragu. Perlahan diturunkannya kain yang menyelimuti surai pirang itu. Tangan yang satu masih memegangi tangan Yamanbagiri, satu lagi menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

"Tarik napas."

Saking dekatnya wajah mereka, ia dapat merasakan deru napas bergetar dari sang _uchigatana_.

Sang saniwa mengaitkan jemarinya pada Yamanbagiri Kunihiro, menggerakkannya seakan mengganti butir bayangan _onenju_ dalam ritme teratur, seperti yang pernah diajarkan Yamabushi kepada mereka.

Tak ada yang berbicara.

Sang saniwa melepaskan kedua tangan ketika angka 100 sudah tercapai dalam hitungan. Perempuan itu menghela napas lega melihat keadaan _uchigatana_ Kunihiro yang mulai tenang. Sebagai _toudanshi_ yang paling pertama sampai di _citad_ el ini, ia belum pernah melihatnya terguncang seperti itu.

"…Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Dari pantulan bulan di atas air, sang saniwa menoleh kelewat cepat ketika akhirnya Yamanbagiri bersuara.

"Patroli." Jawabnya singkat.

 _Uchigatana_ itu meliriknya.

"Wajahmu pucat." Gumamnya. "Sudah berapa hari kau tidak tidur."

"Tidak sopan, aku tidur kok."

"Ya, jam 3 pagi sampai 7 pagi," Yamanbagiri mendengus, "tidur, tentu saja."

"Iya, iya. Besok aku akan tidur cepat." Sang saniwa meringis, meski sebetulnya ia lega karena _toudanshi_ satu itu berbicara dengan normal lagi. Tapi tetap saja…

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya sang saniwa pelan. "Kalau tak mau menjawab, tak apa kok."

Jawaban yang datang butuh beberapa waktu.

"…. Yamanbagiri Nagayoshi."

Kata-kata yang keluar dengan pelan, nyaris berbisik, membuat sang saniwa menahan napas. Sebuah jawaban yang ia duga akan datang.

"….Perlu kubangunkan lagi Mitsutada untuk mengusir dia dari mimpimu?"

Sang _toudanshi_ yang menggunakan selimutnya sebagai tudung memukul pelan sang saniwa yang terkekeh pelan.

"….Kau tak perlu melakukan ini untukku."

"Aku yang mau duduk-duduk disini bersamamu." Balas sang saniwa cepat. "Kau juga, bersantailah, biar bisa tidur lagi."

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro memejamkan mata.

"…Apa kau benar-benar tidak apa dengan Yamanbagiri Kunihiro ini?"

Sang _uchigatana_ Kunihiro ditarik mendekat hingga bahu mereka bersentuhan, kepalanya masih ditepuk-tepuk hingga bersandar di bahu sang saniwa.

"Aku hanya butuh orang disampingku ini, Yamanbagiri Kunihiro yang kurang tidur ini."

Sungguh, pedang itu ingin menyundul dagu perempuan itu dengan keras, namun ia merasa sangat lega ketika mendengar jawaban itu. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerang ketika ia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan lagi hal-hal lain yang memenuhi kepalanya.

Sang saniwa tersenyum. Ditunggunya sampai napas sang _uchigatana_ kembali teratur, berusaha menghiraukan rasa geli di lehernya setiap bertemu hembusan hangat dari mulut pemuda yang perlahan tertidur kembali.

"Wangi."

"Mm."

Angin mulai bertiup kembali, memberi sedikit kesejukan dalam melawan udara panas. Suasana benar-benar sunyi, kecuali dengkur pelan Yamanbagiri Kunihiro yang tertidur.

"…..Sekarang gimana caranya aku mengangkut anak ini ke dalam…."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Suasana malam ini sangat bagus_.

Nikkari Aoe tersenyum kecut. Ia memainkan lentera yang ia bawa.

 _Mungkin hanya bagus untukmu, nonaku yang rupawan._

 _Mungkin_ , kata suara dalam kepalanya. _Sinar bulan memantul dari jaring laba-laba, perangkap yang bagus._

 _Nonaku yang rupawan_ , mulai Nikkari lagi, _aku bertanya-tanya kapan kau akan menghilang_.

 _Aku tak mau pergi_ , suara dalam kepalanya berkata dengan manis seperti bibir yang menyeringai, _selama masih tersisa tempat bagi setitik air mata ini._

"Hm," gumam _wakizashi_ itu, "kau juga mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu seabad yang lalu."

"Nikkari-dono?"

Nikkari Aoe memiringkan kepala dan tersenyum ke arah Ishikirimaru. Konnosuke yang diam di atas bahu _oodachi_ itu ikut memperhatikannya.

"Ya?"

"Kurasa kau harus istirahat." Ishikirimaru berkata dengan tegas.

Nikkari terdiam sebelum menahan tawa.

"Fufu, tidak apa." Kembali mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak di kebun, ke arah sebuah pintu kayu, satu-satunya penghubung area luar _citadel_. "Hanya sesuatu di dalam kepalaku yang memberikan beberapa petuah."

Ishikirimaru menghela napas. "Saya masih tak tahu mengapa rekanmu itu tak dapat ' _dibersihkan_ '."

"Karena nama adalah sesuatu yang kuat," Nikkari berkata sambil memeriksa kondisi tanaman penghasil makanan kesayangan saniwa mereka, "Membersihkan dia berarti menghapus namaku."

"Maka saya pun tak bisa melihatnya ya." Kata Ishikirimaru.

Mereka berdua telah mencapai pintu. Cahaya api untuk penerangan luar terlihat jauh.

"Nah," Nikkari meraba bilah pedangnya, "Kau juga merasakannya kan? Apa perlu kita panggil saniwa kita?"

Ishikirimaru membuka pintu kayu itu.

"Tidak perlu, ia baru saja pergi tidur." Lalu _oodachi_ itu berbicara pada rubah di bahunya. "Konnosuke-dono, anda tak bisa melakukan sesuatu soal ini?"

Rubah itu menggelengkan kepala. "Ini…Diluar apa yang bisa saya lakukan."

Kedua _toudanshi_ itu pun mengangguk. Bilah _wakizashi_ Nikkari Aoe berkilat di bawah sinar rembulan.

"Baiklah, mari kita bersihkan apa pun yang ada di luar sana."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Berada di bawah permukaan air. Melayang dan bernapas dengan normal._

 _Suara dengung teredam, seperti mesin blender, seperti pengering rambut, seperti denting berat orgel, gema pusaran air besar yang melolong memenuhi telinga._

 _Ia tidak tenggelam. Ia membuka matanya perlahan._

 _Semuanya sangat nyaman dan normal._ Tessen _berada di tangannya sebelum terlepas dan ikut melayang dalam air bersamanya. Sangat damai. Dia bisa tidur terus dengan keadaan seperti ini._

 _Hanya kakinya yang tak kering._

 _Ia membuka mulut, buih-buih air bermunculan ketika ia ditarik ke bawah. Ia menoleh. Sebuah tangan menariknya. Tangan yang dingin. Air memasuki telinganya. Air memasuki paru-parunya. Meronta sekuat apa pun, ia tak bisa melawan tangan itu._

 _Ada tangan-tangan lain, menggapai punggungnya, mencengkeram lehernya, menutupi matanya dari cahaya di atas sana._

Sang saniwa membuka mulut dan kali ini mendapatkan oksigen, bukan air.

Ia terbangun dengan keringat membasahi baju dan rasa mual di kerongkongan. Meyakinkan diri bahwa ia bernapas. Masih bisa menghirup udara. Tidak bisa melihat. Tidak ada cahaya. Padahal matanya terbuka. Apa matanya tertutup? Terbuka? Matanya terbuka, tapi ia tak melihat apa-apa.

Ia meraba lehernya, merasakan kulit dan keringat.

Sang saniwa duduk di atas _futon_ , menutupi wajah dengan tangan entah berapa lama.

Ia terjaga hingga hologram menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

AN :

 _/KASI KODE BUTUH ONIMARU KUNITSUNA INTENSIFIES/_

 _\+ 夢は五臓のわざ (Yume wa gozou no waza) : Dreams are the work of your Five Organs. Berkaitan dengan mengatasi mimpi buruk dengan pengobatan tradisional China untuk jantung, ginjal, limpa, hati, paru-paru._

 _\+ Dulu : saya mau buat humor ah_

 _Sekarang : yha_

 _\+ Yamanbagiri yang asli nama penempanya adalah Nagayoshi Chougi. Sebenarnya sistem nama penempa sama nama alirannya selalu buat saya bingung tapi ya sudahlah, yang nama aliran Nagayoshi atau Chougi? Saya nemu artikelnya Yamanbagiri yang kanji Nagayoshi-nya dibaca Chougi dan otak saya pusing sendiri jadi maaf kalau kurang akurat wwwwww Akhirnya pakai Yamanbagiri Chougi aja. BTW saya baca Yamanbagiri Nagayoshi satu keluarga penempa sama Micchan._

 _+Di fanfic ini Nikkari Aoe ditempelin sama youkai yang ia tebas dan menjadi sumber namanya._

 _+Dulu : Manba bae_

 _Sekarang : Kenapa di Tsuru disini jadi berasa best bro saniwa_

 _Terima kasih banyak atas review, fav, dan follow anda semua!_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu © DMM & Nitro+

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, OCs bertebaran, headcanon author, interpretasi sejarah dengan referensi seadanya.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Chapter 10 : Menang Tanpa Kesombongan, Kalah Tanpa Putus Asa (Kecuali Menyerah di Tengah Jalan)_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _—_ _1 jam yang lalu—_

* * *

Souza, Ookurikara, Honebami.

Sebuah kombinasi yang tak biasa, sedang beraktivitas di halaman depan _citadel_. Kegiatan yang menyatukan mereka kali ini adalah giliran tugas harian -dalam hal ini, mereka sedang membersihkan halaman depan _citadel_ yang luasnya bukan main.

 _Srak srak srak_ , bunyi kaki dan sapu bertemu hamparan kerikil, satu-satunya sumber suara selain kicauan burung di siang hari.

Ketiganya melanjutkan tugas dalam diam tanpa mengangkat pembicaraan. Biasanya suara-suara para _tantou_ Awataguchi mengisi suasana, tapi saat ini sebagian sedang bertugas di kebun.

Dikarenakan kata-kata sang saniwa tentang bagaimana ia 'senang sekali dengan hasil panen mereka' membuat mulut Sayo yang jarang tersenyum langsung melebar. Memang _tantou_ itu yang paling tekun kalau urusan bercocok tanam dan paling sering mengawasi ladang. Akhirnya setelah itu para _tantou_ memulai kursus 'cara menanam bibit tanaman yang benar' dipandu oleh Sayo Samonji.

Ya, karena tak seperti RNG, hasil ladang dapat ditentukan oleh kerja keras. _Hmph_.

Omong-omong mengenai kejamnya sistem RNG, kali ini pun Honebami mengira sang saniwa dan unit utama mereka pergi karena mencari _naginata_ yang tak kunjung datang.

Namun mengingat kejadian dua hari kemarin yang membuat kondisi semua penghuni _honmaru_ mereka kacau, kali ini sang saniwa pergi untuk memeriksa suatu tempat yang diperkirakan dapat memberikan mereka jawaban.

"Ah," tiba-tiba Souza Samonji berhenti menyapu dedaunan, membuat Honebami berhenti melamun. "Ookurikara, apa gerbang kayu di belakang sudah diganti?"

"…Sedang diperbaiki Ishikirimaru."

Ditambah kejadian kemarin malam, dimana Nikkari Aoe dan Ishikirimaru merasakan aura misterius yang berkumpul tak terlalu jauh dari area belakang _citadel_ mereka. Dengan bantuan Konnosuke mereka meneliti area tersebut, dan menemukan sebuah portal cahaya biru kecil.

Karena letaknya di luar area perlindungan Saniwa mereka, serta aura berbahaya yang diberikan, Nikkari dan Ishikirimaru segera saja berusaha menghilangkan benda itu.

Untungnya tak banyak yang terbangun ketika ternyata setelah dihancurkan, benda itu malah meledak dan menghempas keduanya ke arah tembok kayu tinggi pemisah bagian luar dengan kebun _citadel_.

Alhasil, sebelum sang saniwa berangkat pergi, perempuan itu menitip pesan agar siapa pun yang sedang senggang membantu Ishikirimaru untuk membenahi pagar tersebut.

(Nikkari Aoe sedang bertugas di kandang kuda, jadi Otegine dan Mutsu memutuskan untuk membantu membenahi pagar.)

Sungguh pagi hari yang diawali dengan kehebohan.

Honebami menguap.

Kurang tidur, sebagian besar penghuni _citadel_ juga seperti itu. Apalagi saniwa mereka. Yamanbagiri Kunihiro sudah menggelengkan kepala tak setuju ketika tuan mereka itu berangkat dengan unit satu mereka dengan kantung mata terlihat jelas.

Sesuatu bergerak di ujung mata Honebami. Arah pandang Ookurikara membuktikan kecurigaannya.

"Hup."

Honebami mengangkat salah satu harimau Gokotai yang hendak memanjat pohon di dekatnya. Salah satu dari lima. Untuk sementara akan ditaruhnya harimau kecil itu di dekat teras depan.

Saat ia menoleh lagi, udara berdenyar dan sebuah portal terbuka di pintu gerbang.

"Mereka sudah kembali—"

Sama seperti Souza, Honebami menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang nyaris membuat jantung manusia-nya berhenti.

Beberapa kali, unit yang pergi tak selalu kembali dengan keadaan baik. Terkadang satu-dua _toudanshi_ terluka dan sangat kelelahan.

Namun langka melihat Mikazuki Munechika membantu Hachisuka Koutetsu berdiri, keduanya babak belur. Begitu pula sang saniwa, dengan tangan kiri terluka, menurunkan Sayo dari gendongannya. Imanotsurugi berguling masuk dengan limbung, energinya tadi pagi hilang entah kemana.

Mata Honebami menangkap sosok dalam gendongan Jiroutachi, seragam Awataguchi penuh darah dan lengan terkulai itu…

Tampaknya Ookurikara juga melihat para pasukan yang memasuki portal gerbang kuil, karena detik berikutnya ia membunyikan lonceng utama.

Honebami tersentak ketika mendengar suara Yagen yang pertama kali muncul setelah bel dibunyikan.

"Honebami-nii-?"

 _Wakizashi_ bersurai putih itu berusaha berbicara dengan suara bergetar.

"Hirano terluka parah."

Yagen terpaku menatap gerbang kuil, sebelum mengagguk cepat.

"Akan kusiapkan ruangan perbaikan."

Souza sudah berlari ke arah Sayo, berlutut mensejajarkan diri dengan saudara satu penempanya itu. Honebami sendiri dengan cepat menghampiri Hirano.

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

Sang saniwa tak langsung menjawab, berbalik ke arah gerbang kuil dan mengeluarkan hologram dengan napas lega. Perempuan itu sibuk memeriksa _barrier_ gerbang.

"Kami lengah. " Jiroutachi yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Souza itu, sambil memeriksa perban darurat yang ia buat di perut Hirano. "Sudah kututup sebisa mungkin. Apa ruang perbaikan sudah siap?"

Kelompok kecil mereka bergerak cepat, Yagen yang dengan sigap sudah menyiapkan semua keperluan di ruang perbaikan memberi arahan dengan cepat.

"Maaf, ini salahku."

Honebami tak melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Hirano. Butuh beberapa saat baginya untuk menyadari ucapan sang saniwa itu ditujukan pada dirinya dan Ichigo, yang baru datang bersama Horikawa.

"Jelas-jelas ini salahku karena lengah. Ichigo, aku minta maaf." Jiroutachi menepuk-nepuk kepala sang saniwa, lalu menunduk ke arah _tachi_ yang baru datang itu. _Oodachi_ itu sendiri terluka ringan, memar menghiasi pipi dan tangannya.

Ichigo Hitofuri hendak mengatakan sesuatu, sebelum menggelengkan kepala dan berkata dengan lega. "Yang penting anda semua kembali dengan selamat."

Suasana masih tegang, semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu menginginkan penjelasan. Apa yang sebenarnya unit satu mereka temukan di luar sana?

Honebami baru menurunkan bahu ketika Yagen menghela napas lega.

"Tikamannya pasti meleset, tidak mengenai paru-paru." Yagen menyeka kening Hirano. "Sudah kujahit. Biarkan dia istirahat sekarang."

"Terima kasih, Yagen." Kata sang saniwa, lalu menoleh ke arah lima _toudanshi_ lainnya. "Yang lain juga. Tinggalkan pedang kalian disini."

Di dalam ruang perbaikan yang luas itu, Yagen mulai memerikas lima _toudanshi_ lain yang baru kembali. Honebami juga mulai membantu Mikazuki dan Hachisuka membebat luka-luka mereka.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Mikazuki setelah Honebami selesai.

"Istirahatlah." Honebami hendak berdiri, namun terdiam sejenak. "…Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Area yang kalian datangi harusnya tidak terlalu berbahaya."

"Ah… Kami berpindah tempat di tengah jalan," Mikazuki menatap murung ke arah sang saniwa, "Lalu ada musuh baru dan sedikit masalah, dan Saniwa-san tak bisa menggunakan portal-nya seperti biasa, harus memakai cara lain."

Keduanya memandangi perempuan yang memunggungi mereka. Sang saniwa sibuk di ujung ruangan, di sebelahnya ada bilah-bilah besi berjejer rapi di atas rak khusus. Tangan kanan di pangkal pedang, tangan kiri dengan _fukusa_ memegang bilah dingin besi. Dengan hati-hati sang saniwa memeriksa dan membersihkannya.

Sang saniwa baru bisa menghela napas lega setelah memastikan bilah pedang Hirano.

Mulutnya yang tersenyum berubah meringis.

Perempuan itu baru merasakan nyeri di lengannya ketika Horikawa Kunihiro menggulung lengan _kosode_ putih yang ia kenakan. Perban darurat yang dibuat tergesa segera dilepas. Kain basah yang dipakai menyeka lengannya juga mulai menyerap warna merah pekat dari garis miring di siku hingga pergelangan tangan.

"Sampai kapan mau dibiarkan begini," Horikawa Kunihiro berkata, memakai nada yang biasa dia pakai untuk memisahkan Yamanbagiri dengan kain tudungnya saat hendak dicuci. "dibiarkan terus bisa infeksi, _Aruji-san_."

"Tidak terlalu dalam kok— _Aduh._ " Gumam sang saniwa, mendesis ketika alkohol menyeka pelan lukanya.

Dalam hati, Horikawa menyetujui kekesalan saudaranya. Melihat raut wajah sayu saniwa mereka yang biasanya minta dijitak ini sekarang membuatnya sungguh khawatir. Ditambah kondisinya yang kurang tidur dan sekarang kembali dari garis depan dengan seluruh anggota unit terluka…

"Apa kalian melihat Konnosuke?" Tanya perempuan itu tiba-tiba.

"…? Tidak, dia selalu pergi kalau anda keluar kan?"

Sang saniwa hendak berbicara lagi ketika sebuah hologram merah berkedip di hadapannya.

"Ah, baru saja aku mau melapor _…_ " Sang saniwa bergumam sambil membaca apa yang tertera di hologram itu, semakin lama dengan kening semakin mengerut.

Horikawa baru mau membalut lengannya dengan perban gulung, ketika sang saniwa bangkit berdiri.

"Lenganmu-"

"Ah? Oh _..._ " Perempuan itu kembali duduk, membiarkan Horikawa membebat lukanya sampai selesai, barulah ia berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, aku di kamar. Tolong bilang ke yang lain, nanti sore kita rapat membahas misi hari ini. Terima kasih, Hori-chan!"

Sang saniwa segera berlalu.

Horikawa Kunihiro memandangi sosok itu menghilang sebelum menghela napas kesal.

 **.**

* * *

 _—_ _Kira-kira 5 jam yang lalu—_

* * *

 **.**

 _Oumi no Kuni_ -Provinsi Oumi, tempat _shikken_ pertama, Hojo Tokimasa, menjadi _daimyou_ bagi daerah ini. Naik ke ketinggian tertentu, dan mereka dapat mengagumi pemandangan Danau Biwa serta Kyoto.

Lebih tepatnya, mereka dapat melihat pemandangan itu jika menaiki Kastil Azuchi.

Sang saniwa memeriksa hologram, yang menampilkan data tentang Era Azuchi-Momoyama atau disebut juga Era Shokuhou –dari 2 kanji pertama nama Oda dan Toyotomi. Sama seperti energi aneh yang sempat terdeteksi di halaman belakang tadi subuh, ia memeriksa era ini, sesuai laporan yang ia dapat.

Mikazuki, Imanotsurugi, Hirano, Sayo, Jiroutachi, Hachisuka. Awalnya mereka berpencar, berdua-dua. Sang saniwa menetapkan berapa jarak dan area yang harus mereka periksa sebelum bertemu kembali di dekat kastil.

Bersama dengan Konnosuke, perempuan itu pergi memeriksa daerah dengan perkiraan tingkat bahaya paling rendah.

"Tak ada yang aneh disini." Gumam sang saniwa.

Mereka dalam perjalanan kembali ke titik temu mereka. Berjalan di udara yang panas, berlindung hanya dengan berteduh di bawah pohon, membuat kepalanya semakin pening.

Ketika mereka sampai dipinggir hamparan air luas itu, ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak menceburkan seluruh tubuhnya di dalam danau. Sang saniwa hanya bisa berpuas diri dengan air segar mencuci wajahnya.

"…Apa akunya terlalu khawatir saja?"

"Mengenai laporan aura aneh itu?"

"Mm."

Sambil berpikir, jemari sang saniwa sibuk menciprat Konnosuke dengan air.

"Lebih baik berhati-hati dahulu, tidak ada salahnya untuk memeriksa." Jawab Konnosuke.

"Dan untung sejauh ini tidak ada apa-apa." Sang saniwa mengangguk.

Konnosuke mengibaskan seluruh tubuhnya, bulu-bulunya mengembang. Kaki depannya mengais udara dan memperlihatkan beberapa hologram, dengan tampilan yang agak berbeda dari milik sang saniwa.

"Ada beberapa saniwa lain yang juga memeriksa lokasi-lokasi dengan laporan aura spiritual yang tak biasa."

"Hm? Jadi bukan di daerah ini saja?"

Sang saniwa menatap hologram yang ditampilkan rubah itu, memandangi bentuk titik lingkaran yang menyebar di sekitar area berwarna gelap.

" _Musashi no Kuni_ ya…. Mulai banyak saniwa baru yang mengambil tempat disana, kan?"

Atau setidaknya itu yang dia dengar. Sang saniwa sendiri rajin membaca isi forum mereka, kadang-kadang saja mengetahui tentang kondisi terbaru dari tempat saniwa lain, selain yang ia kenal dekat.

"Anda benar. Lalu, banyak yang kekuatan spiritual-nya tinggi mengambil tempat di _Musashi no Kuni_." Konnosuke menggoyangkan ekornya dan menunjukkan sebuah diagram pada sang saniwa.

"Hmm…"

Tempatnya di Sagami sudah penuh, meski ia jarang bertemu dengan rekan-rekan lainnya, karena mereka jarang berada di alur waktu yang sama. Musashi ada di perbatasan atas Sagami. Mungkin saja di lain kesempatan ia bisa disuruh bekerja sama dengan beberapa saniwa lain disana—

Sang saniwa membuka hologramnya sendiri, menampilkan sebuah peta, membandingkannya dengan milik Konnosuke yang memiliki titik-titik biru berkedip.

Suruga, Izu, dan Kai masih belum dibuka. Hanya dua tempat ini saja yang sudah bisa diakses untuk dijadikan daerah tempat tinggal.

Titik temu di antara keduanya….

"Konnosuke, berapa jumlah saniwa di Sagami dan Musashi sekarang?"

"Apa?" Kaki depan Konnosuke menyentuh moncongnya sendiri. Telinganya bergerak-gerak.

Kini keduanya membuka hologram yang sama.

"Ah, begitu ternyata!" Kata sang saniwa. "Karena kekuatan spiritual para saniwa yang berkumpul diperbatasan, kekuatan aneh itu juga merapat disana."

"Lalu, aura spiritual aneh di tempat ini…?" Konnosuke kebingungan. "Kekuatan spiritual disini aslinya biasa saja. Lalu letak Oumi dan Sagami jauh!"

Sang saniwa menggeser hilang hologram sebelumnya, membuka layar lain yang menampilkan posisinya saat ini.

"….Menghilang? Tidak, berpindah tempat—Oh."

Layar hologramnya menunjukkan sebuah titik yang tiba-tiba muncul, membuat warna di daerah perbatasan Sagami dan Musashi semakin gelap.

"Tidak bagus."

"Apa yang akan anda lakukan, Saniwa-san?" Telinga Konnosuke naik, ekornya bergerak gelisah.

"Tolong hubungi pusat. Aku akan membuka portal." Perempuan itu berdiri dan menggulung lengan baju. "Seharusnya yang lain akan sampai sebentar lagi. Kita akan pindah ke koordinat itu."

"Baiklah!"

###

Mereka keluar di daerah suatu gunung. Tidak terlalu tinggi, namun mereka berdiri di area terbuka dan bisa melihat pepohonan di bawah mereka. Ada sebuah pemukiman di bawah sana.

"Ah, sebuah desa kecil." Mikazuki berkomentar.

"….Terlalu sepi." Sayo Samonji menyipitkan mata, curiga. "Atau mereka berpindah tempat karena gagal panen…"

"Kita periksa dulu." Sang saniwa mengambil _tessen_ dari balik baju. "Apa desa ini punya nama, Konnosuke?"

"Akan segera saya—"

Tampak rubah virtual itu mendadak terpatah di udara.

Sang saniwa tampak cemas.

"Konnosuke?"

Rubah itu tampak berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, namun suara-nya terputus-putus, lalu tubuhnya menghilang tiba-tiba di udara kosong.

"Uh." Sang saniwa berusaha mengeluarkan hologram, tapi dari tangan yang mengibas udara itu tak muncul apa pun. "Sangat tidak bagus, apa yang terjadi di pusat sana…?"

"Apa kita terperangkap disini, _Aruji_?" Tanya Hirano, mengerutkan keningnya dengan khawatir.

"Ya, semoga tidak lama." Perempuan itu menarik napas. "15 menit, kalau Konnosuke masih belum muncul, aku akan—"

Mereka semua menangkap sebuah suara gerungan keras dari arah desa itu.

"Apa kita harus memeriksanya, atau menunggu Konnosuke kembali?" Hachisuka Kotetsu bertanya pada sang saniwa.

Mereka tak perlu menunggu lama untuk mendapat jawaban.

"Prioritaskan tugas kita terlebih dahulu. Hal sekecil apa pun, seperti desa itu, bisa saja merubah alur sejarah."

 **###**

Dalam waktu 15 menit, Konnosuke belum juga muncul, dan mereka tiba di desa di bawah mereka itu.

"Hmm…? Tidak ada siapa-siapa?"

Jiroutachi, setengah mabuk namun masih tampak sadarkan diri, menatapi jalan lurus yang diapit rumah-rumah. Semua barang rapi di tempat, tak ada tanda-tanda keributan.

"Eh? Tapi kita mendengar suara mereka tadi." Imanotsurugi sudah melompat ke atas atap terdekat, melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Tidak ada musuh…" Hirano berlari menuju rumah teredekat. Pintu kayu dari gubuk kecil itu terbuka lebar. "Tidak ada orang di dalam sini."

Saniwa mereka sendiri ikut memeriksa isi rumah lain. Sama kosongnya, tempat itu seperti desa mati.

Namun, dari kondisi rumah-rumah yang masih baik dan ladang mereka yang masih bagus, dibiarkan begitu saja…

" _Aruji-san_."

Panggilan dari Mikazuki membuat perempuan itu keluar dari rumah yang sedang ia periksa.

Mikazuki menunjuk ke arah sesuatu di akhir jalan, siluet satu _tachi_ musuh, tampak membelakangi mereka dan berdiri di atas sisa-sisa kayu api unggun yang kering.

Sang saniwa dan Mikazuki berjalan mendekat dengan hati-hati. Anggota unit mereka yang lain menyadari apa yang mereka lihat dan ikut berjaga-jaga.

Belum sempat melihat ke arah kedua pendatang baru, _tachi_ musuh itu sudah ambruk ditembus sesuatu yang jatuh dari langit.

Sang saniwa menahan napas.

 _Nagae Yari_ , sebuah senjata yang biasa digunakan pasukan _ashigaru_ …

Sang saniwa melompat mundur tepat waktu ketika petir biru sian mengalir dari tombak itu dan meledak.

"Semuanya, hati-hati!"Teriak perempuan itu. Tangan otomatis menyapu udara, sebelum teringat hologramnya tak bisa muncul. Tak bisa memeriksa musuh apa yang keluar dengan cara tak biasa ini, sang saniwa menahan sumpah serapahnya.

Jelas enam sosok berikutnya yang tampak setelah ledakan mereda ini bukan musuh mereka yang seperti biasa.

Raut wajah sang saniwa seperti menelan cuka.

"… _Kalian tak seharusnya ada disini._ "

Suara yang licin dan dingin seperti es, membuat bulu kuduk merinding, terdengar dari mahluk yang kini memegang _nagae yari_ tersebut.

Imanotsurugi sudah melompat turun ke samping sang saniwa, terpaku kaget melihat para pendatang baru itu. Hirano berlari ke depan sang saniwa, memasang posisi bertahan dengan waspada.

"…Apa kalian melakukan sesuatu pada desa ini…?" Tanya sang saniwa.

Dibilang seperti _jikansokougun_ biasa pun, ada yang berbeda dari pemegang _nagae yari_ itu.

" _Bukan kami yang hendak mengacaukan desa ini,_ " lagi _nagae yari_ itu berkata, " _tapi kami berhasil menghentikan mereka sebelum hal itu terjadi._ "

Penggunaan 'kami' dan 'mereka' yang digunakan lawan bicaranya membuat sang saniwa semakin mengernyit.

"Jadi, siapakah kalian?"

" _Kami adalah Kebiishi_."

Mau tak mau, sang saniwa menyadari bagaimana Imanotsurugi tersentak ketika mendengar kata itu. Perempuan itu pun juga mengenalinya. Sebuah nama familiar dari tulisan-tulisan sejarah zaman Heian.

" _Kebiishi?_ Kenapa bisa ada disini?" Mikazuki Munechika menyuarakan pertanyaan dalam kepala sang saniwa. "Apa mereka sekutu kita? Mereka juga melawan _jikansokougun_ …"

Sang saniwa tak menjawab. Ia sendiri tak tahu.

"Tapi apa yang kalian lakukan terhadap penduduk desa ini?" Sang saniwa memutuskan untuk bertanya lagi. Masih menjaga jarak dengan para _Kebiishi_ , dalam hati menghitung berapa waktu lagi yang diperlukan agar dari pusat sana memperbaiki masalahnya yang tanpa hologram dan portal.

" _Kami hanya memberi premonisi_ ," Nyala terang dari rongga bola mata kosong itu menatap sang saniwa, " _belum waktunya bagi mereka. Yang akan mati tidak harus mati hari ini._ "

 _Mimpi-mimpi kemarin itu_ , sang saniwa kini mengetahui sumber masalah mereka.

Jemarinya mengetuk _tessen_ dengan gelisah. Hampir 30 menit.

"Dengan kata lain…. Kalian juga berusaha menjaga alur sejarah dari _jikansokougun_."

" _Jikansokougun_ …"

Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di tengkuknya ketika bilah pedang para Kebiishi dihunuskan ke arah mereka. Variasi _nagae yari_ dan _yari_ , ada dua _tachi,_ _oodachi_ serta _naginata_.

" _Jikansokougun, dan juga kelompok_ _ **kalian**_ _, orang-orang dari masa depan._ "

Dengan secepat kilat, bilah _nagae yari_ beradu dengan _tantou_ Hirano. _Toudanshi_ itu memekik kaget dan terdorong mundur, namun berhasil menahan serangan itu.

" _Kami sudah memberi peringatan juga kepada kalian_ ," masih dengan nada hampa tanpa emosi, _nagae yari_ itu berbicara, " _datang ke tempat ini dalam jumlah banyak… Kami tidak dapat membiarkan kalian pergi_."

Konnosuke tak sempat memberikan jumlah angka saniwa padanya, namun teorinya tadi ternyata benar.

Yang tentunya membuat keadaan mereka sekarang sangat tidak bagus.

Sang saniwa berusaha lagi untuk mengeluarkan hologramnya. Kali ini berhasil, hanya saja layar itu terpatah-patah dan menampilkan permukaan kosong. Gangguan, tak ada informasi.

"Akan kugunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengingatkan, kalau ilmu berpedang-ku jauh dibawah kalian." Kata sang saniwa, _tessen_ besi sudah di tangan dan mundur ke barisan paling belakang. "Akan kucari cara lain untuk keluar dari sini."

"Anda terlalu rendah diri." Mikazuki tertawa.

"Hati-hati, mereka tampak sangat kuat."

"Aku maju duluan ya~" Hal ini dikatakan Jiroutachi dengan nada riangnya, sebelum ekspresi dan gerak-gerik tubuhnya menjadi sangat serius. Mengingat yang berdiri menjadi perisai mereka adalah _oodachi_ yang tangannya tak bergetar setelah meminum satu tong alkohol, seluruh pasukan mereka mempercayai tingkat kemampuan bertahan Jiroutachi.

Jiroutachi menggantikan Hirano, berusaha memukul mundur _nagae yari_ itu.

"… _.!_ "

Namun sudah jelas terlihat jauhnya tingkat kekuatan mereka. Meski jumlah mereka sama, pertarungan tampak sulit bagi para _toudanshi_. Mereka tetap menjaga formasi, tak menyebar karena terlalu berbahaya. Imanotsurugi, Sayo Samonji dan Jiroutachi yang lebih berpengalaman saja tampak kewalahan. Dari yang biasanya bisa satu-dua tebasan cepat, kini tak mungkin dilakukan.

" _Perlawanan kalian percuma_."

"Ukh!"

Jiroutachi berusaha menangkis _nagae yari_ yang masih berusaha menusuknya, sekaligus _yari_ Kebiishi yang memutuskan untuk membantu pemimpin mereka. Meski bilah pedangnya besar, Jiroutachi harus tetap menjaga jarak. Dilambaikan pedangnya untuk memperluas jarak mereka. Kembali sang _nagae yari_ menangkis dan memutari bilah _oodachi_ Jiroutachi hingga denting besi memekak telinga.

Praktikal. Mengincar ibu jari dan tangan agar tak dapat berfungsi memakai pedang, Jiroutachi sudah menduganya.

Napas _oodachi_ itu tercekat, ia terlambat menyadari hal lain.

Detik berikutnya, Hirano terangkat beberapa senti dari tanah, ujung _yari_ menikam perutnya.

" _HIRANO!_ "

Dengan sisa tenaganya Hirano membebaskan diri, namun segera ambruk. Sang saniwa berlari dan menahan serangan yang datang berikutnya sebelum mengenai Hirano lagi. _Tessen_ besi segera menepis bilah _yari_ menjauh.

Imanotsurugi yang baru saja berhasil mengalahkan salah satu _tachi_ Kebiishi segera melompat tinggi, mendarat dengan momentum yang membuatnya mencabik punggung _yari_ itu dari atas hingga bawah dalam satu garis lurus.

"Hirano, apa kau mendengarku? _Hirano!"_

Dengan segera dan setengah panik perempuan itu berusaha menghentikan pendarahan dan menutup luka itu. Hirano tidak meresponsnya, namun ia masih bernapas.

Perempuan itu melihat ke sekelilingnya. Mikazuki dan Hachisuka bertarung tak jauh dari mereka, tampak kewalahan. Sayo dengan gesit dan marah, menghindar dan menyerang _oodachi Kebiishi._

"Kita mundur! Tidak perlu mengalahkan mereka!"

 _Nagae yari_ , pemimpin pasukan _Kebiishi_ itu, tak semudah itu membiarkan mereka pergi. Jiroutachi masih menahannya sejauh mungkin, sampai tiba-tiba _Kebiishi_ itu menarik mundur senjatanya dan menabrakkan tubuhnya ke wajah Jiroutachi hingga terhempas ke tanah.

Kemudian bilah _nagae yari_ beradu besi _tessen_ , namun karena perbedaan posisi, _tessen_ -nya terlepas. Perempuan itu tanpa berpikir panjang menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menahan bilah _nagae yari_ yang datang.

" _Kau, pemimpin mereka, akan kami habisi terlebih dahulu_."

Sang saniwa meringis. Sambil memegang Hirano, perempuan itu berusaha menahan bilah tajam yang mulai mengiris lengannya.

 _Nagae yari_ itu berbalik tiba-tiba, menahan serangan Imanotsurugi dan Jiroutachi dari belakangnya. Menggunakan kesempatan itu, sang saniwa berhasil berlari menjauh sambil membopong Hirano.

Selain Imanotsurugi dan Jiroutachi yang berlari sambil menghalau musuh, yang lain berhasil menyusul sang saniwa. Hachisuka tampak kesulitan berlari, Mikazuki harus membantunya berdiri.

Sang saniwa berusaha mencari sesuatu.

" _Argh…!_ Kalau saja ada kuil atau sesuatu _…!_ "

Mereka mengitari rumah di ujung luar jalan.

"Saniwa," Hachisuka memanggilnya dengan tergesa, "di sebelah sana!"

Ada sepasang garis merah, jauh di luar area pemukiman. Sebuah gerbang _torii_.

Sang saniwa segera menyuruh mereka semua bergerak kesana.

Tak ada banyak waktu. Energi mereka yang berkurang, jarak antara mereka dengan para _Kebiishi_ yang mulai mengecil, napas Hirano yang semakin pelan…

Ketika mereka tinggal beberapa kaki dari gerbang _torii_ itu, sang saniwa mulai merapalkan sesuatu.

"Kumohon bekerjalah, kumohon, kumohon, _kumohon_."

Seseorang seperti dirinya butuh waktu lama untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan spiritual yang besar. Tapi sekarang tak ada cara lain.

Sayo Samonji harus berhenti sesaat untuk membantu Imanotsurugi dan Jiroutachi. _Tachi Kebiishi_ terakhir berusaha melewati mereka, sebelum _tantou_ Samonji itu menjegal kakinya.

"Kalian semua, mundurlah!"

Sayo terkesiap mendengar itu. Mundur?

Tapi Jiroutachi yang melihat sesuatu bergerak disudut matanya segera mengerti.

"Kita harus menjauh dari mereka, ayo!"

Kabut tipis merambati kaki dan mulai menutupi pandangan mereka.

"Oh, _Aruji-san_. Kabut ini hasil pekerjaan anda?"

" _Urgh_." Jawab sang saniwa dengan rona wajah memucat dan peluh membasahi sekujur tubuh.

Karena mereka berhasil menjaga jarak, sang saniwa berhasil mendapat waktu untuk menghalau pengelihatan para _Kebiishi_. Setelah Jiroutachi membantunya membawa Hirano, perempuan itu mulai merapalkan kata-kata lain dengan kedua telapak tangan menghadap ke arah gerbang _torii_.

Udara berdenyar di dalam gerbang itu, tampak sebuah distorsi seperti pusaran cahaya memenuhi bentuk persegi gerbang. Sebuah portal dari kekuatan spiritual sang saniwa, membuka jalan pulang kembali ke _citadel_ mereka.

 _Akhirnya!_

"Cepat!" Sang saniwa tak tahu berapa lama ia bisa bertahan membuat portal dengan kekuatan spiritual ini.

Membiarkan Jiroutachi dan Hirano masuk terlebih dahulu, disusul Mikazuki dan Hachisuka. Imanotsurugi dengan gesit melompat ke sisi lain posisi mereka, berusaha mengecoh para Kebiishi.

"Ima-chan!"

Imanotsurugi kembali dengan cepat, berkebalikan dengan Sayo yang tampak masih ingin menghabisi para _Kebiishi_ di balik kabut.

Sang saniwa mengalungkan lengannya yang tak terluka dan mengangkat Sayo. Melemparkan diri dengan punggungnya terlebih dahulu ke dalam portal, perempuan itu melihat untuk terakhir kalinya kekacauan yang mereka buat setelah kabut mereda.

Para Kebiishi menggerung. Rongga-rongga mata kosong menatap tajam ke arahnya.

 **.**

* * *

 _—Sekarang—_

* * *

 **.**

"—Sekian laporan saya."

Di dalam ruangannya, sang saniwa berbicara kepada orang-orang dalam hologram. Sebuah rapat jarak jauh dengan para saniwa dari berbagai tempat. Wajah-wajah dibingkai kotak, beberapa ia kenali, sebagian besar tidak. Beberapa adalah mereka yang mendapat kejadian serupa dengannya.

Setelah dirinya ada dua orang saniwa lain yang menyampaikan kejadian yang mereka alami, juga bertemu dengan para _Kebiishi_ ini.

Sang saniwa duduk bersila di atas _zabuton_ , tangan yang terluka bertumpu di sandaran tangan. Tangan lain sesekali memijat kening. Mata masih terfokus pada sosok yang menjadi pemimpin rapat. Kolom di bawah layar menunjukkan 'C-015'.

["Sekali lagi, kami minta maaf atas masalah yang terjadi tadi, tim bagian pengawas masih berusaha menstabilkan mesin-mesin."] C-015 berbicara, wajah tampak letih meski penampilannya rapi. Yuzuha-san, ia sering memanggilnya begitu jika mereka bertemu, juga salah seorang yang cukup lama bekerja sebagai saniwa.

Sesudah itu diskusi mereka dimulai, namun ia tak sepenuhnya mendengarkan. Setelah duduk dengan tenang di kamarnya sendiri, barulah rasa lelah dan sakit menggantikan adrenalin yang sedari tadi membuatnya bergerak tanpa henti. Sang saniwa berusaha tak memejamkan mata namun kepalanya sudah berdengung.

 _["-dan juga menganggap kita sebagai musuh."]_

 _[ "Jumlah kita menarik kedatangan mereka? Apa ada yang mengubah alur sejarah?"]_

' _Kalau begitu apa guna-nya kekuatan penahan waktu dan teknologi barrier dari zaman kita.'_ Pikir sang saniwa dalam hati, sudah bertopang dagu.

["L-001, bagaimana pendapat anda?"]

Ia bersyukur karena ini bukan rapat pertemuan dimana mereka semua ada di dalam satu ruangan. Sang saniwa berdoa dalam hati agar tak ada yang melihat kepalanya terkantuk-kantuk.

"Ah, Maaf?"

["….Apa kau baik-baik saja?"]

"Ya,tentu saja, maaf. _Kebiishi_ … ada dalam catatan sejarah" Sang saniwa memulai, "mungkin mereka berusaha tetap berkuasa, atau mungkin benar-benar ingin menjaga sejarah. Tapi mereka menganggap baik kita maupun para _jikansokougun_ sama-sama menembus alur waktu, meski tujuan kita jelas berbeda."

["Mereka memang berkata tentang melindungi alur waktu dan sejarah..."] Yuzuha-san di seberang sana bergumam.

"Dari berbagai laporan dari tempat-tempat kita tadi, mungkin seperti _Kebiishi_ dahulu,ada yang berpusat di ibu kota Heian-Kyo dan ada pula cabangnya di tiap provinsi." Sambil berkata begitu, ia mengetikkan beberapa hal yang masih belum mereka ketahui. "Apakah mungkin mereka tersebar dan bergerak sendiri-sendiri karena insting, atau ada satu pemimpinnya…"

 _Seperti kita_ , _manusia, para saniwa_ , batinnya.

"Meski begitu, kita harus tetap menjalankan pekerjaan kita." Ia melanjutkan lagi, mengetahui perasaan mereka tentang keadaan ini. "Mereka mungkin menjaga alur waktu juga, tapi kita dari masa depan sudah tahu apa saja yang harus dilindungi agar alur waktu kita berasal tetap terjaga... Itu pendapat saya pribadi."

Tak ada yang berbicara setelah ia selesai mengatakan itu, membuatnya merasa sedikit canggung.

["Baiklah, terima kasih, L-001."] Yuzuha-san menggangguk di dalam layar. ["D-085, adakah tambahan lain?"]

["Selain yang kita bahas tadi, mengenai perbaikan mesin dan kekuatan spiritual di pusat."]

Kali ini sebuah suara familiar lain terdengar, membuat sang saniwa mengalihkan perhatian ke sisi lain hologramnya. Di atas nama D-085 adalah salah satu temannya, Sumire-san. Masih seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu, wajah berwibawa itu pun tampak tenang.

["Ah, iya."] Yuzuha-san tampak memeriksa sesuatu, sebuah hologram lain miliknya. ["Untuk seminggu ini kami sarankan agar tidak menjalankan misi dahulu. Nanti akan kami beri pemberitahuan lebih lanjut. Isi rapat kali ini akan saya ringkas dan sebarkan 2 jam lagi. Jika ada hal lain yang ingin disampaikan, hubungi saya atau D-085. Sekian."]

Berpamitan dengan orang-orang di balik layar hologram, sang saniwa menggeser hologramnya dan mengganti dengan yang layar lain. Bahu turun dengan helaan napas panjang, apa yang ingin ia laporkan sudah sekalian ia ringkas tadi, jadi ia hanya perlu menyalinnya ke kertas.

Diliriknya rubah virtual yang tak bergeming di sampingnya. Setelah meyakinkan Konnosuke bahwa ia bisa bekerja setelah sistem dari pusat diperiksa dan diperbaiki sepenuhnya, sang saniwa membiarkannya _tidur_.

Sebuah hologram lingkaran jingga muncul dan berkedip. Tulisan ' _group call_ ' tertera besar. Sang saniwa mengenali tulisan 'D-085' dan segera menyentuh hologram itu. Dua layar kotak membesar, wajah Sumire terlihat lagi. Kotak yang lain hanya menampakkan gambar bunga dari lingkaran merah.

Tsukamoto Sumire segera bertanya.

["Apa kau baik-baik saja?"]

Sang saniwa dengan nomor L-001 hanya mengangkat tangan kirinya yang diperban.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sumire-san."

["….Coba katakan itu lagi di depan Azusa nanti."]

"…..Sedikit sakit, tapi tidak apa-apa."

Kali ini logo speaker muncul dari pengguna gambar bunga.

["Uwah, kamu ini benar-benar orang yang ceroboh."]

"Ha! Dari semua orang, tak kusangka akan dengar itu darimu, Hana-chan." Sang saniwa melengos. Sosok yang tak pernah menampakkan wajahnya itu hanya balik tertawa.

["Ya maaf deh. Tapi kau dan unitmu baik-baik saja kan?"]

"Kalau tak ada gerbang _torii_ tadi, habislah kami."

["Kau sih, jarang pakai kekuatan spiritualmu."]

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi, kekuatan spiritualku rendah jadi aku tidak terlalu bergantung pada hal itu— Ah, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung, Sumire-san."

["Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti maksudmu."] Sumire tersenyum. Sebagai salah satu orang yang memiliki energi spiritual yang tinggi karena garis keturunan keluarganya, perempuan itu memakai kekuatannya dengan efektifitas paling tinggi.

Kalau mereka tidak sering bertemu di acara-acara seminar, orang seperti dirinya mungkin tak akan bisa bergaul dengan seseorang berlatar belakang seperti Sumire, pikirnya.

"Dengan kekuatanmu, kalau ada kejadian seperti tadi pun—" Barulah ia menyadari Sumire tidak membahas laporan dirinya sendiri di rapat tadi. "Apa di tempat Sumire-san juga…?"

["Mm, sepertimu tadi, kemarin malam aku mendapat serangan kejutan. Tapi semua sudah diatasi, tenang saja."] Sumire berkata dengan lancar, lalu tampak memeriksa sesuatu di layar hologramnya sendiri. ["Hana-chan sendiri bagaimana?"]

[" _Mmu?_ Aku sih… Hanya ada sedikit masalah di Ikedaya saja, tapi teratasi kok! Juga empat hari yang lalu!"]

Saniwa L-001 mengusap dagu. Tak terlalu lama sebelum kejadian hari ini, seperti yang ia alami.

["Di tempat Hiyori-san juga ada sedikit masalah, kau sudah dengar?"] Tanya Sumire.

Kata-kata dari lawan bicaranya langsung membuatnya menoleh lagi ke arah kedua temannya di layar.

"Hiyori-chan? Dia tidak ada mengontakku…" Ia mengernyit. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

["Dia bilang ' _tidak apa-apa_ '. Aku belum bicara lagi dengannya setelah itu."]

"Kapan?"

["Dua-tiga hari yang lalu."] Ucap Sumire.

["Uwah, setelah aku ya."] Komentar Hana-chan.

["Akan kucoba telepon dia setelah ini."]

"Baiklah, aku juga akan-" Sang saniwa mengernyit. "Ah, tunggu, orang itu belum mengontakku lagi, berarti dia belum tahu, dan Hiyori-chan belum bilang apa-apa padanya."

["Aah, kamu kenal dengan kakaknya ya, aku lupa."]

"Ugh, lupakan. Orang itu sangat menyebalkan." Sang saniwa mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi.

["Hmm…"] Kalau Hana-chan sudah masuk dalam mode berpikirnya, antara ia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang serius atau minta digeplak. ["Aku jadi kepikiran. Apa ada hubungannya dengan _hal lain_ …?"]

"Tidak ada."

Jawabannya yang datang terlalu cepat membuat kedua lawan bicaranya terdiam.

"…Lebih masuk akal begitu."

Sumire berdeham.

["Para _jikansokougun_ pun masih belum kita ketahui asal muasal mereka yang pasti…"]

["Maksudnya?"] Suara dari hologram Hana-chan terdengar.

["Sejak awal, ada yang mendukung teori bahwa musuh-musuh kita adalah para _tsukumogami_ bilah tak bernama yang terlupakan, atau mereka yang dibuang ke laut setelah Perang Dunia II selesai,"] ujar Sumire lagi, ["bisa juga tak hanya mereka yang terlupakan. Mereka yang semasa dipakai dan berjaya, namun tujuannya belum tercapai…. Hanya spekulasi."]

"Spekulasi." Sang saniwa mengangguk. "Tapi untuk kasus Kebiishi sekarang ini… Kita masih belum tahu."

Hana-chan diseberang sana mengeluarkan suara ' _hmm_ ' sangat panjang lagi.

["Kalau memandang dari sisi itu berarti, para _Kebiishi_ … Sama seperti kita jadinya kan?"]

"Iya kan? Ini benar-benar memusingkan."

["Seperti ingin mendapat juara kelas antara dua rival di kelas ya…"]

"Analogi yang sangat spesifik, Sumire-san."

["Omong-omong, kapan kau kembali? Akhir bulan ini aku ada rencana, mungkin kita bisa bertemu?"] Tanya Sumire.

"Akhir bulan ini, akhir bulan…" Kali ini hologram kalender ia buka, jemari menelusuri bagian kotak-kotak akhir, tak ada tulisan penanda hal penting. "Baiklah, aku akan kembali tanggal segitu juga."

["Hana-chan?"]

["Ehhh, aku tinggal permanen di sini sekarang."]

"Sumpah, kapan-kapan aku akan datang menyeretmu keluar dari Hanamaru."

["Eh! _Nggak mau!_ "]

["Tapi dia benar, Hana-chan. Berjalan-jalan keluarlah sedikit."]

["Aaah, Sumire-san sendiri juga tidak pernah!"]

["Bukan tidak pernah. Aku menunggu musim dingin saat para beruang akan hibernasi…"]

"Posisimu di tengah gunung sih. Ah, bagaimana perkembangan riset Higekiri dan Hizamaru anda?"

["Lambat, tapi tak masalah. Untuk Hizamaru masih butuh beberapa sertifikat untuk menyatakan ini yang asli…]

 **###**

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro mendapati dirinya berdiri di luar dan tak bergerak masuk.

Pembicaraan di dalam ruangan sang saniwa masih berlanjut, dari serius menjadi hal-hal kecil. _Uchigatana_ itu menunggu hingga sang saniwa mengatakan sesuatu dan melambaikan tangan, sebelum menutup hologramnya.

" _Aruji._ "

Tak lama kemudian, pintu bergeser terbuka.

"Kunihiro? Ada apa?"

Yamanbagiri memandangi tangan kiri sang saniwa.

"Kau belum makan siang dan harusnya istirahat."

Sang saniwa ikut melirik ke tangan kirinya dengan cepat, menggerakkan pergelangan tangannya untuk menunjukkan ia baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Kau selalu berkata seperti itu."

Bagaimana kata-kata itu keluar dengan sedikit lebih getir dan kesal, tak luput dari pendengarannya.

"Masa?"

"Ya." Kata Yamanbagiri, segera menghalangi perempuan yang hendak berjalan melewatinya itu. "Kau belum lihat wajahmu sendiri."

"Yamanbagiri Kunihiro….." Sang saniwa berkata dengan gusar.

"Duplikat seperti aku pun tahu kau kelelahan dan banyak pikiran."

" _Hhhhhh._ "

Sang saniwa menghela napas dengan suara keras. Akhirnya ia setengah berjinjit, menopangkan dagu di atas bahu Yamanbagiri. _Uchigatana_ itu hanya berdecak kesal namun membiarkannya.

Perempuan itu memandangi langit.

"Aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan." Gumamnya dengan lelah. "Aku belum memeriksa Hirano lagi, belum melihat pagar belakang…"

Giliran Yamanbagiri yang menghela napas.

"Kau lupa ada berapa orang tinggal disini? Bergantunglah sedikit pada kami."

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku."

"Aku tahu, tapi kadang kau lupa, dan selalu merasa harus melakukan semuanya sendirian."

Sang saniwa mengeluarkan suara seperti tersedak dan sejenisnya, merasa tertohok, tapi tidak menyalahkan apa yang dikatakan _uchigatana_ itu.

Tapi tetap saja _…_

"…Aku harus buat jadwal…"

Ia berusaha bertumpu pada kakinya sendiri, namun matanya terasa berat. Bersandar pada Yamanbagiri terasa lebih menenangkan.

"Jadwal? Yang kemarin perlu dirubah?"

"Gara-gara mengobrol tadi aku ingat- Jadwal lain, bukan untuk disini, Manba…."

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro membeku di tempat.

" _Manb_ -?! Apa maksudmu?"

Bukannya membalas, sang saniwa menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak dapat ia dengar.

" _Aruji?_ "

Barulah disadarinya, seluruh berat tubuh perempuan itu sudah bertumpu padanya, sampai Yamanbagiri harus menopangnya dengan kedua tangan. Dirabanya kening sang saniwa.

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro mengernyit.

"Sudah kuduga…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _A/N :_

 _+) Judul diambil dari peribahasa : 胜不骄，败不馁 (_ shèng bù jiāo, bài bù něi _); no arrogance in victory, no despair in defeat._

 _+)PAS BANGET SAMA EP6 KATSUGEKI mmmhhHHHHOOOOO IVE MADE IN TIME! Abis liat Katsugeki ep 6 langsung ganti panggilan Yagen ke Honebami AAAAAAAAAAA #prioritas #citadel saniwa Katsugeki mewah bgt saya ngiler_

 _+)Saya nggak bakal ambil route yang diambil Tousute dan Katsugeki, tenang saja /winkwonk_

 _+) Saya baru sadar kebiasaan pakai kata 'citadel', mungkin chapter depan pakai sebutan honmaru (kalau inget)_

 _+) Awalnya saya cuma punya satu OC saniwa, lama-lama jadi banyak wkwkwkwk. Itu yang saya sebut namanya Hiyori sebenarnya saniwa di fic saya satu lagi. Awalnya pikir beda universe tapi akhirnya saya bikin jadi teman saja wkkwkw_

 _+) Hana-chan = Saniwa Hanamaru (berapa kali saya harus tekan backspace karena malah ketik Hanamura) . Headcanon saya ; saniwa Hanamaru hikikomori level tinggi lmao_

 _+) Dahulu kala, saya pernah janji sama salah satu reviewer untuk keluarin Genji Bros tapi apa boleh dikata baru mention nama mereka dulu disini ya wwwww_


End file.
